Nameless: The Physical Attraction
by Team GEMINI
Summary: This physical attraction of ours was a deadly thing, one that I still haven't come to truly understand. But what is there to understand? I love you, and you love... that's all that I'll ever need to know./Team GEMINI's 名無し. NanoFate R&R please.
1. To The Farthest End

**

* * *

**

**ATTENTION!**

_Novel Cover_

**team-gemini (.) deviant art (.) com (/) art (/) New-Novel-Cover-128885368**

Yes, we have a novel cover... :3**  
**

* * *

**Attention This Will Be The Only A/N In This Entire Story**

**Disclaimer: We don't own MSLN, any song that we've used here belongs to their respected owners, K-ON FOR THE MOTHER FRIGGEN WIN.  
**

**Yuki**: Hello everyone, I would like to thank all of you who have patiently waited for the release of the first ever Team GEMINI novel, but I want to personally thank those that have helped this novel come to what it is today.

Thank you to my best friend smiggers, without you I would have surely gotten stuck at the scenes that required... your vivid imagination. I also want to thank you for practically writing this novel with me, if you weren't around I would have surely lost all focus and left it uncompleted. So thank you for pulling me through and sticking by my side against all odds. I also have to thank you for always being there to fix my mistakes. I'd be lost without you seriously.

Carmen, when I say I would be lost without you, I mean it. I've never met someone so thoughtful and caring as you are, not even most of the people I know personally would even think twice about all the things that you have done for me. If I could give you anything, I'd give you everything I can, because you deserve it and more. As a writer you are by far more superior than I, so you can only guess how excited I am to have you help me with the novel. Who would have thought that I would get the chance to work with my favorite writer/person? Definitely not me.

So really a gigantic thank you to you!

_(Just in case any of you were wondering, yes smiggers has written us some lovely nanofate intimacy scenes.) _

Big thanks to my good friend in real life, Usa. You are as brilliant as you are loli. If it wasn't for you, this novel would have stayed a simple one shot revolving around Kelly Clarkson's "My Life Would Suck Without You", honestly... thanks for pushing me to go farther with this idea. However, I do blame you for turning the one shot into this mutated story. It's your fault and you should take responsibility.

I would also like to thank Sensii. When I asked if she would be willing to help me out on the novel, she immediately jumped for the chance and agreed to it. I'm not someone that strongly relies on the help of others, but when it comes to something small like a comma or a semicolon I crumble under the pressure. Whether I used the correct form or not leaves me with many insecurities, so I'm glad I can leave all that with you. Good luck!

Thank you to TruePrime and his wife Grumpo for their help as well. I know you aren't used to working with such a large amount of people and I commend you for taking up the courage to do so. Working with just one person doesn't give you the full spectrum of things, but I sincerely do hope you enjoy working with all of us.

On a more personal level, I really want to thank both of you for all of the effort you two have put into this novel. I haven't known you two for very long, and I feel horribly embarrassed to have asked such a large favor from the both of you. You two have put in **so**much effort into this project, I really don't know how to thank you both. Really I honestly don't. Oh and TruePrime, I must say this... Lightning is hawt and so is Riona, I can't doubt you there.

**TruePrime**: I must say this... Lightning is hawt but holds nothing to Rinoa's almighty beauty.

**Yuki**: AHA I agree. :3

I also want to thank tAmi-chin and Alex for their constant support. I have always enjoyed Unorthodox Love Story, but I also now enjoy speaking to you both personally. Long live Suuicune!

Special thanks to Hazumu-kun for editing the lyrics we have in this story. If you weren't here the songs we used will probably make as much sense as why the sky isn't hot pink. So thank you very much.

Hm, I can't forget about K. now can I? Thank you for helping Queer Prophet, smiggers, TruePrime, and myself on editing this monstrosity.

Oh and thank you to all of my friends in real life that I have based the character of this novel on. Oh and thank you to Ni-chan for fueling all of the arguments in this novel, I couldn't have done it without you. Literally... we should stop fighting.

**R.I.P to all the members of Team GEMINI who dropped out of the project. You guys all missed out big time. **

Now on a special note, I, on behalf of all of Team GEMINI would like to thank all of the Team GEMINI fans who have stuck with us through all of the good times and the bad times... and I mean the all of the bad times. I'd name you all here, but... I'd make this note much too long if I did that. So I'll make this brief a brief as I can.

I sincerely do thank you for all the support you have given me as a writer and as a person as well. I thank those of you who have PM'd me about my errors, things they liked about a story, or just conversation. I really do enjoy everything I hear from readers. Though I will say this, to the people who are ungracious about hearing someone else's honest opinion, I really do feel sorry for you. Sorry because you lack the self confidence to find the wisdom in people's words and use it to better yourselves. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for those honest opinions, so I would also like to thank those of you who gave me an honest opinion of what I need to work on.

Hm, I will have to make a special note to someone. I want to thank BPHaru, for many things. I wish to thank you for always reviewing to our works even if they were unethically horrid. I also want to thank you for continuously supporting the NanoFate fandom with your site, and giving writers your opinion about their stories. So big round of applause for you.

**I believe an overall thank you is needed now. Thank you to my ENTIRE team for putting up with me. I know I'm weird, A.D.D and all that other crap, but I truly am grateful for all the support you have given me. I couldn't have done this without you guys.**

**smiggers**: Hey ya! Well, I don't really know what to say… However, it's really strange how so much can happen in such a short span of time. Initially, when Yuki first contacted me about joining the team after a string of random conversation regarding cars, I was sceptical about the idea. Frankly, I have never been a part of a joint project. A very big thank you to Yuki for this opportunity.

I am really honoured to be a part of this project although I haven't been doing much… Seriously, I didn't do anything that deserves an entire paragraph of thank you notes. However, I have to thank you, Yuki, for inspiring me on several occasions.

I won't continue with the words of gratitude seeing that Yuki already had a very lengthy one. This novel had been one hell of a ride and we are not even done yet! I believe this will be the longest joint collaboration story in the Nanoha section. I have to say, I am really excited about it!

I sincerely hope that readers will stay on throughout the entire journey. You will not regret reading this.

Strap yourselves in, for we are going on a ride!

**Yuki**: Um... yeah. What she said.

**K.**: Hi there everyone! I hope you enjoy this novel, because I know for sure everyone on this team worked their little butts off trying to make sure it would be epic! Er, I'm the new kid (literally) on the block in this team, so I'll be really excited to work more with you guys!

**TruePrime**: I hope people enjoy the story, and that I hope to help the Team out as much as I can.

**Sensii**: It was a little random when Yuki asked me to help out with Nameless but I'm really glad she did! Team GEMINI is made up of a bunch of really talented folks and I feel very lucky to be working with each and every one of them. As for the readers…you do NOT want to miss out on reading this awesome story! Stick with us and you won't regret it!

PS: Schoolgirl Fate FTW.

**Yuki**: To officially end this crazy author's note... **thank you to all of those who offered to help us out. **And yes, semi-colons are the shit yo~

**LOL LONGEST A/N EVAR!**

**

* * *

  
**

*

***

*

* * *

I stood still holding my breath, not sure as to the reason why. Every time our eyes met my mind instantly went blank except for one idea: "this is real". Slowly my heart began to race and my heart spoke before my mind could catch up. "I love you," I confessed. A timid blush appeared when my words reached your heart. You mouthed back your response, causing my heart to flutter. A moment that felt like an eternity passed us by, and in that time I felt myself get anxious. You were so close to me I could touch while barely moving a muscle. Your eyes, your lips, your sexy figure, and the temptation that you brought with you wherever you went drove me to the edge. I wanted to touch you—no, I needed to. I reached out gingerly and I touched your cheek. You jumped back, startled as if my touch had shocked you, but the warm smile that tugged on your tempting lips told me otherwise. You whispered my name in the sweetest of voices, but I didn't know how to respond; instead, I leaned in and kissed you. This physical attraction of ours was a deadly thing, one that I still haven't come to understand. But what is there to understand? I love you, and you love... that's all that I'll ever need to know.

**

* * *

**

_Prologue_

**To The Farthest End**

* * *

When we are young we do many crazy things that we think little of. We stepped on the people who cared about us the most just to get ourselves farther ahead on the road of life. We also do many things we will regret later on in life. Cheating on a former lover with someone who could care less about you, finding out you are pregnant after a one night stand, getting a tattoo, and treating love-making like a game meant to be shared with many partners at the same time.

These are the only thoughts that come to my mind when I pictured how my life turned out.

It turned out to be shit.

My heart resounded with a somber tone, its echoes shaking my entire being to the very core. I wanted to slash and wash away all of my regret and bury it six feet under alongside my silly teenage hopes, dreams, conscience, and fantasies. I wanted to bury and hide all that I found to be ugly in my looks and personality; I wanted to purge them. Getting rid of my imperfections would be a way to forgive my many, many sins.

The memories that were replaying in my mind's eye were that of my more troubled days, but that was all that they truly were. Old painful memories—memories so painful I could feel the old scars literally reopening every time I encroached upon them, the blood pouring out with every second that passes during the slow motion replay.

I recalled that during those days I couldn't even bring myself to stop my tears, nor could I subdue the constant trembling. I had felt so alone and yet I had so many people around me, supporting me with everything they had to give. I pretended to care about them, all because the world felt so cold to the touch.

I felt obligated to lie.

I felt obliged to pretend.

I had often wondered if what I was doing was wrong. Like a regular person I wanted the white picket fence, pretty garden, loyal spouse, happy children... I had gotten all of those and so much more. I'm staring at it all right now, but it still felt so hollow.

My hopes, my dreams and my accomplishments.

Since everything I touched felt empty and cold, I began to think oddly of myself. Was I still even alive, and if not was I just standing here as if time had stood still for me while it continued on for others?

I couldn't bear to find the answer to this; I was too scared to.

The flow of time was like a slowly moving river, rushing over us humans like little pebbles on its jagged rock bed. It didn't stop whenever it knocked one of us aside or pushed us out of the way. Time was very busy—it didn't even have the time for just one person. I felt as if I was one of those little pebbles, pushed out of the way and into the dirt. Time was forcing me to watch the lives of everyone around me progress in slow motion while I stood still—motionless, confused... lost.

I had a dream once where I stood tall in the center of the world. Lush green hills rolling on for miles as far as the eye can see; various species of flowers were growing in large patches; the mountains reigned high above my head with the clear blue sky closing in; the water from the lake lapped up against the shore, the sound like a failing heartbeat getting weaker and weaker as the tide rolled in. The trees swayed gently when a warm gentle breeze caressed their leaves and branches but their trunks snapped in half after the breeze moved on. The birds that flew up in the shrinking sky above cried out in human-like screams of anguish before they fell down dead, their beaks open once more in a final cry.

I looked around at the grim scenery around me. My shadow went off into four different directions, spinning around me like the hands of a clock—and suddenly, the sound of a clock striking twelve resounded. It filled the world instantly, its echo shaking the earth beneath me and causing cracks and fissures to open violently. The thousands of crickets hidden in the grass that covered the hills began chirping so loudly it became thunderous and caused me to fall to my knees while covering my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for it to die down, but the sound wouldn't stop.

Suddenly the shrill noise died, leaving only the sound of a beating heart pounding out its rhythm.

Lub-Dub-Lub-Dub... Lub... Du-

When I reopened my eyes the sky was a sickening shade of red, blue veins ranging from thick and thin pulsating in synchronization to the thundering heartbeat. My eyes darted down to the ground and noted that the once lush green grass was now a dull brown, shrivelled up and breaking into fragments at the lightest of touches. The water that had seemed to go on forever receded until I could barely see it.

Scared out of my wits, I panicked and I shouted out in my loudest voice. As soon as I screamed the imploding world around me stopped moving and exploded into a searing hot white.

Then I was alone—the sounds of the dying world still rang clearly in my ears.

I shouted again and again, but my voice just rang out dully.

Is there anyone here that can even hear me? I'm shouting at the top of my lungs, someone has to be able to hear me... right?

My voice was quickly becoming hoarse. The louder I shouted out the softer my voice got, and the softer my voice got the brighter the world became.

Soon the pain stopped.

This was just a dream, of course.

Just a dream and not reality. Definitely not reality.

Today would be a day I would call perfect. The sun is shining, a cool breeze and no clouds visible in the bright blue sky; but most of all, my family was together. I sat quietly on the porch bench with a good book in hand, yet my eyes neglected my reading and were glued instead to the scene before me. My fiancée and our seven-year-old daughter played on the lush green lawn, grass stains smeared onto their clothes. They didn't care, why should they? For my child, playing was everything. And to my fiancée and I, our child was everything. Nothing was stopping them from enjoying each other's company.

My child laughed happily as she rolled around on the grass with her father right behind her; the two were roughhousing like a bunch of new born puppies nipping at each other's ears. My fiancée lifted our daughter up and threw her in the air, causing the little girl to scream out in glee as she fell back towards the ground and back into the strong and protective embrace. I wanted to play too, but when I stood up I felt myself bound to the bench I was sitting upon. I tried to stand up again, but that same unseen force held me back.

I reached out to my fiancée's distant image and called out desperately, but my voice didn't reach my beloved's ears. It felt as if the love of my life was ignoring me completely, my voice dissipating before even a squeak could sound. A part of me wanted to call out again, yet another part began wondering if the reason why my voice was blocked out was because I wasn't even there. Was my existence forgotten... erased?

My eyes locked with my child's. They were the same in color, except hers were a deeper and richer shade like her father's. I was jealous sometimes but mostly I was thankful. My little girl received my favorite trait from her father; in fact, she was her father's spitting image. A second passed by and her eyes flickered away from mine, almost as if she was looking in my general direction... as if I were transparent.

A playful laugh sounded out as my child wrapped her arms around her father's neck tightly. My fiancée's face came into view and soon our eyes locked too, but I was mistaken. Soft footsteps were heard and another woman stood before the door and next to me, a kind smile on her face as she looked at my fiancée tenderly. She was the one my lover looked at so lovingly.

"It's about time for lunch isn't it?" she asked with a stunning smile.

I stood up to speak with this unknown woman, wanting to ask her why was she in my house only to be pulled down by that same unknown force yet again. Something was binding me to this bench, its hold on me preventing any form of movement. I call out to my fiancée again in the hopes that my voice could reach my knight's ears. I was once again greeted by that same response as before—nothing.

My little girl ran up to the unknown woman and hugged her tightly, the woman's swollen belly quite evident to my eyes now. The large apron she wore hid her enlarged stomach, concealing it to a point where you had to squint or be up close to see it clearly. I glared at her and her unborn child, my teeth digging into my lower lip causing blood to seep out the deeper my teeth sank in. I felt my blood curdle the more I stared at her. That parasite slowly growing within her... did it belong to my fiancée?

A small glitter catches my eye, drawing my attention from her round stomach to her left hand. A beautiful diamond encrusted wedding ring was on her ring finger, matching the band my fiancée had on. My eyes move from that unknown woman's hand to my own and then over to my fiancée's—the ring I had on my hand was different.

My fiancée walks up to the woman, golden hair fluttering by me slowly. They stare at each other fondly, sharing light conversation that was muffled to my ears. My beloved put a hand on the woman's stomach and smiles; I heard the words "You've gotten bigger," which was followed by a shy, but distinct laugh from the woman as she poked my fiancée's arm playfully. The two stare at each other longingly one last time before the woman wordlessly leads _my_ child into the house, the young girl grasping the woman's hand in her smaller ones.

However, my fiancée stood still.

Slowly my beloved turned to me, and even though the eyes I loved so much looked directly at me my image wasn't reflected in those glistening orbs. It was just the bench reflection.

It was then when I finally understood it; when I finally realized time didn't stop for me.

My time itself... had stopped completely.

And just as I had realized that... I was set free.

* * *

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**


	2. Vacancy

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 1_

**Vacancy**

* * *

Takamachi Nanoha, age twenty-five, sat in front of her large flat screen LCD TV munching on some jalapeno and cheddar chips; a can of Sprite sat by idly with its contents half empty. She was watching a thriller called 'Cloverfield' and began to laugh hysterically when she saw one girl, whose name you can never remember, suddenly expand to an unbelievable size behind the opaque screen and eventually explode, splattering gore all over the place like a squashed bug on the windshield of a car driving on the freeway.

"Nyahaha~" Nanoha giggled happily, taking another chip and popping it in her mouth, biting into it as hard as she could just so she could hear the satisfying crunch the chips made. "Noob got owned, hoosha!"

Nanoha's apartment was a bit too large for just one person to live in and it felt kind of lonely, almost pitiful really. All this space for a small, single Japanese woman just didn't seem right. Nanoha knew this fact very well but there was nothing she could really do about it. Yes she was small, and yes this apartment had cost a fortune to rent, and yes she was indeed very lonely.

Taking another potato chip and putting it into her mouth, Nanoha chewed on it slowly and smirked at how stupid the people in the movie were. She had just gotten to the scene where the group foolishly ran up a massive building in search of their friend's ex-girlfriend, only to find her impaled to the floor with a rusty iron bar sticking through her. The bar looked like it punctured her left lung—surely the directors had thought about the placement of said rusty bar very carefully.

"Jeez, that pole looks like it hit her lung! Don't pull her out, don't pull her out!" she shouted angrily at the actors, throwing some of her precious Old Dutch chips at the large flat screen TV. "Why'd you pull her?" Nanoha groaned angrily, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

The movie continued on without another hitch, that is until Nanoha ran out of potato chips and soda to keep herself occupied with. Frowning, she shoved her empty can into the empty bag and crumpled it, tossing it into the garbage can while shouting, "Fate-chan, do we have any more chips?" She sat there quietly, staring at the empty music room—no response came to her call. It was at that moment that Nanoha realized how lonely she really was.

Soft lavender eyes scanned the empty living space slowly. A stray strand of copper red hair fell out of place and into Nanoha's line of vision. Sucking in some air and expelling it in a gentle stream, the lock of hair flailed about before falling back into place.

It had all happened about one week ago—Nanoha had gotten into a serious fight with her live-in girlfriend. It was a silly argument really, probably the most stupid and ridiculous argument in the history of all arguments amongst couples. It was all about her girlfriend's rabbit; Nanoha had found the blasted thing to be loud, annoying, and really weird to look at. But no, her girlfriend loved it to death, so she defended it and eventually one thing led to another and her girlfriend left the apartment with an angry huff and her rabbit in tow. This was the reason why Nanoha was now sitting in her massive living room, sprawled over the love seat, feeding off her girlfriend's left over junk food collection and old Halloween candy.

With the movie now completely ignored, Nanoha rolled onto her belly and stared at the music room that her girlfriend practically lived in. From the door way, Nanoha could see her girlfriend's favorite guitar held up carefully by the Hercules guitar stand GS412B. The guitar was a sleek black Fender Stratocaster with a three-color yellow pick guard fastened on. It had a strong and sturdy Alder body, a Maple wood neck, Rosewood fret board, three pick ups, one of which was a Humbucker bridge pick up. The name 'Nanoha' was beautifully etched onto the guitar right above the thickest string, written in English characters with a pink felt marker. There was even a little heart messily scribbled at the end of the name.

That guitar was the true treasure of the music room, only to be touched when Nanoha was getting serenaded or when it was played at a gig. There were many other guitars and instruments in the room, but that one special guitar was in the dead center of it all. Just like how Nanoha was to her girlfriend—the center of her heart like the Sun to the solar system. Nanoha truly was everything to that girl.

Sending a forlorn look at the beautiful guitar Nanoha sighed. She missed the sound that the guitar made when it was plugged into the two hundred watt amplifier that her girlfriend adored, but she missed the sight of her girlfriend playing it the most. Nanoha was tempted to go into the room and just stare at her girlfriend's second home just to feel as if the musician was nearby, watching her with the usual playful grin she always wore.

Deciding to do just that, Nanoha rolled off of the couch with an "Oof" as she fell to the ground. She quickly picked herself up and sauntered over to the music room, wiping her hands on the back of her skirt to wipe away any chip remnants. She grabbed hold of a chair and just sat there staring at all of the shiny instruments that her girlfriend painstakingly maintained. Nanoha noticed how neat the room really was: guitars hanging on one side of the room, the drum set on the side farthest away from the guitars, a keyboard to the right of the drum set and the amplifiers with varying wattage behind her.

Nanoha had forgotten how long she had sat in that lonely room when a knock at the door brought her back to reality. She ignored the knock, deciding that it was probably just some pesky neighbor or worse, people from the church. The ones who say 'God' doesn't approve of people of the same gender being together in an intimate relationship. But who asked 'God' to butt into her life? Takamachi Nanoha was proud to be who she is and who she's with, well more like who she was with.

However, the knocking persisted.

"Nanoha, come on. Let me in already. It's been a week already, forgive me. Please?". A sultry alto voice echoed, "Come on Baby, forgive me. I'm on my knees begging you."

Nanoha sighed and put the chair back to where it was before she had entered the room. Sighing again, Nanoha willed herself to head to the door and open it. She grasped the knob slowly and tightened her hold, steeling her self to face the person behind the mahogany door. She twisted the knob and blankly stared at the person who called out to her. A tall blonde haired woman a few years younger than her smiled bashfully, her right hand behind her head and a soft awkward laugh rumbling through her throat. Taking a small moment to recognize the visitor, Nanoha frowned.

The blonde haired woman wore a black denim jacket with the right sleeve torn off, exposing the stunning golden dragon tattoo on her skin. The tip of the dragon's tail was gently grazing her collarbone, its head in the palm of her hand with its massive mouth opened wide as if it were attempting to bite off someone's head. The other sleeve was rolled up to her elbow, exposing yet another tattoo that was much smaller than the first and on the girl's forearm; the tattoo was an abstract Celtic design. She wore a tight fitting white tank top that exposed her midriff, with the characters 'ブラックロックシューター' printed just above her breasts. The girl's abdomen was well toned, her abs only visible in the right light and angle. A steel studded belt held up the teenager's ripped baggy black pants that partially covered the girl's black and white Reebok running shoes. The blonde also had studded wrist bands strapped onto her dragon-tattooed arm, a chain wallet shoved in her left pocket and a silver clip-on earring at the helix of her left ear.

"Here to apologize, Fate-chan?" Nanoha smirked proudly, her neck craned up so she could stare at the blonde-haired young woman. The honorific stood firmly attached to the other girl's name; it was a habit that Nanoha could never get rid of, not that she ever wanted to get rid of it in the first place.

"I guess?" Fate muttered with an unsure shrug.

"I guess? Is that all you can say?" Nanoha said as she stared up at the teen with her foot tapping impatiently. "Typical teenagers," she muttered whilst rolling her eyes.

Fate felt her anger rising and brought her fingers up to the bridge of her nose and gingerly massaged the tense area. Gathering all the calm and serenity within her, she grumbled to herself in the hopes of satiating her rage. She tried to push through Nanoha's defensive stance, only to be stopped when the copper-haired woman moved in her way. "It was a stupid argument okay? Get over it." Fate growled as she tried to get passed her girlfriend again.

"But you did something I didn't approve of!"

"Well sor~ry!" Fate screamed out sarcastically, throwing her flailing arms up into the air before dropping them back to her sides. "I do pay for half the rent, so technically I own half of this apartment as well! You can't tell me to do everything you say. You aren't the boss of me."

"Yeah, but I'm an adult!"

"That makes you a pedophile!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too! Now can it Grandma and let me through," Fate said angrily. "Honestly, I only came here to get my stuff if you didn't take me back. Plus my mom wants me to move back in with her. So please, can you kindly move? I need to get my stuff."

Nanoha was pushed aside easily, the shock of hearing her girlfriend's reason for coming back causing her to become deathly still. She slowly turned around and watched Fate's retreating back become smaller and smaller the farther away she got.

'No,' Nanoha thought. 'She can't go. She can't leave me, she just can't.'

Before she knew it she was already running towards her young girlfriend and wrapping her arms around the younger girl's body tightly, her head resting against the girl's shoulder. Nanoha trembled when Fate stamped her foot on the ground, balling her hands into fists.

"No," Nanoha pleaded breathlessly. "Don't go. I'm sorry."

Fate removed the arms Nanoha had around her and looked back at the copper haired woman. She had a look of disbelief in her eyes, causing Nanoha great pain when she stared back up at them.

"You got mad at me for having something you didn't like." Fate crossed her arms and stood up straight, bearing down upon Nanoha. "What if I complained about the crap you have that I don't like? Seriously, I'd never shut up."

"Well it was goddamned annoying!" Nanoha roared, throwing her arms down in protest. "You kept playing with it all night long, I couldn't get any sleep!"

Fate sighed and shook her head.

"You seemed to be having so much fun with it, I felt a little forgotten!"

Fate lost it then.

"It was a frigging rabbit, Nanoha! A timid little animal with a poof-ball tail..." Fate exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. "I only got it because it reminded me of you!"

"Oh..." Nanoha blushed shyly and looked away with a small smile. "You thought I was soft, cute and fluffy?"

"That and... it was horny. Really horny." A snide little giggle escaped Fate's lips when she saw the blush Nanoha had on her face.

"What?" Nanoha deadpanned, the blush increasing unbeknownst to its owner.

"Yeah, you heard me you perverted little bunny rabbit!" Fate chuckled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her at the top of her head. "She jumped me the moment I reached out to pet her and you well... you just straight out jump me whenever you get the chance to."

"Well, I'm sorry. I'll stop that if you want me to."

"Nah, if you stopped neither of us would get laid now would we?"

Nanoha turned a fresh shade of deep crimson and punched Fate's shoulder lightly. "It isn't my fault you're so gosh darn attractive."

"Yeah, I can't blame you either. I am pretty sexy." Fate stared into Nanoha's violet blue eyes and leaned in to kiss her, only stopping when their lips nearly touched. "But you're pretty sexy yourself, you cougar." Fate sealed the gap between them and kissed her girlfriend with a fevered passion.

Nanoha broke the kiss and glared at the playful-looking Fate. "I'm not old enough to be a cougar!"

"Fine, you milf," Fate said quietly with a roll of her eyes.

Staring at the younger girl with her mouth slightly open, Nanoha said, "Just shut up and kiss me you juvenile teenager. I've missed you so much." Fate chuckled and gave Nanoha a quick kiss on the lips and pulled back. "Mou, I meant a real kiss!" Nanoha protested.

Fate stared into Nanoha's eyes, her burgundy orbs melting when Nanoha returned the gaze. She leaned in slowly, her lips barely touching Nanoha's. She felt a spark of excitement when Nanoha's warm breath caressed her skin. She slowly brought her left hand up to Nanoha's left cheek, brushing her guitar-calloused fingertips against the soft, porcelain skin. Nanoha closed her eyes and placed her right hand over Fate's left, her heart pounding vigorously within her chest. Fate was so close and yet so far away: Nanoha wanted nothing more than to feel her own body collide with Fate's, leaving no room between them.

"I love you, Nanoha..." Fate whispered. Every single syllable she lovingly spoke caused her lips to brush gently against Nanoha's.

"I love you too..."

The two lovers tiptoed around each other wearily, neither one of them knowing who would make the first move and seal the space between them in a sweet kiss. Nanoha murmured something unintelligible into Fate's right ear when she nuzzled her cheek against Fate's. A gentle gaze settled upon Nanoha and soon the lips that were softly brushing against her own moved away; their foreheads touched and Nanoha realized just how parched her throat had become.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha murmured quietly. "Please?"

Unwrapping her arms from around Nanoha's shoulders, Fate carefully cupped Nanoha's face with both hands and leaned in, kissing the older woman as requested.

Moaning into the kiss, Nanoha buried her fingers into Fate's long blonde hair, enjoying the refreshing feeling of Fate's silky blonde hair. To Nanoha, Fate's hair felt cool like a rushing river surging towards the ocean; the blonde's hair flowed fluidly through her fingers like water. She missed these sensations greatly: the delightful feeling of sensuality when Fate's lips were upon her own, those calloused fingertips caressing her bare skin in butterfly light touches, as well as the intoxicating scent of Fate's body wash 'Irish Spring'.

"Mmm..." Nanoha moaned.

The two lovers broke apart and stared into each other's eyes breathlessly. Fate had a soft blush on her face and a warm smile. Nanoha's heart pounded loudly within her chest—she was so happy right now, but something at the back of her head kept nagging at her.

Then she remembered.

"You said you didn't want to be with me because of my controlling nature!" Nanoha exploded, slapping Fate on the cheek and scowling at the beautiful girl. "You even said you'd never ever come back to me!"

Fate flinched in fear and accepted the second painful slap Nanoha had given her. "Bitch, ow!" Fate winced in pain, placing her hand over her reddened cheek. "I only said that because I was angry at you! Nanoha, you tossed my goldfish out of the window!"

"Just the bowl. You took the fish out before I tossed it," Nanoha retorted with her nose in the air.

"But still, you went too far…" Fate shrunk back a little and sat on the bed. "You really hurt my feelings that day."

Nanoha looked at her surroundings and jumped back when she realized that they were in the bedroom and that her bra had been undone. "I'm sorry, but you hurt my feelings too okay?" Nanoha felt like a small child when she sat on Fate's lap and tucked her head into the crook of her lover's neck. "I was really upset when you said you'd be leaving for good. We argue, but I love you too much to want you to ever leave."

"Yeah, that was a little mean on my part. I'm sorry, Nanoha."

"And I'm sorry for slapping you," Nanoha kissed the red mark on Fate's cheek and looked at the burgundy-eyed girl's perfect features. "I hope it didn't hurt too much."

"Nah, you hit like a real girl," Fate replied, pushing Nanoha down onto the bed. When the copper-haired girl's back met with the cushy down-duvet, Fate positioned herself atop Nanoha, her long blonde hair cascading down her left shoulder and ticking Nanoha's nose in the process. "But that's okay 'cause you're my girl, and that's how it'll always stay."

"So we're cool? No moving out? No leaving for good?" Nanoha asked with a quirked eyebrow, her hand reaching out to touch Fate on the cheek.

"I'll only leave when you want me to, but even then I would be reluctant to do so."

"I'm sorry, Fate-chan."

"I'm sorry too."

"You can keep the rabbit if you want to..."

"Nah, I lost it on my way home when I left."

"Good job." Nanoha chuckled, her arms coiling around Fate tighter.

"Oh and by the way," Fate grinned. "I hate that sofa. It's tacky as hell."

"Love seat," Nanoha corrected. "And I think so too."


	3. Lay It On The Table

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 2  
_

**Lay It On The Table**

**

* * *

  
**

Four days had passed by since Nanoha and Fate settled their silly little lover's quarrel. The great battle over fluffy bunnies and ugly furniture ended with a bang, quite literally in fact. After all words were said and done with, Fate had gotten off of the bed and removed her spiky accessories along with her jacket. Nanoha waited patiently on the bed for Fate, but found that the defiant teenager was taking her sweet time. The tank top Fate wore rode up a little when she stretched her arms, exposing her tempting skin. Unable to take the teasing anymore, Nanoha grabbed ahold of Fate and slammed the girl against the wall, her head banging against it only to be pulled back into a forceful kiss. The lustful demon residing in Nanoha's mind was ordering her to allow all of her primal urges to consume her. Nanoha could care less that the bedroom window was open and that the little old lady and her grandson living across them had a bird's eye view of their passion—all she wanted was to take Fate and teach the blonde never to leave her side again. A yelp of surprise was drowned out by the deep kiss they shared; Fate was powerless to stop her insistent lover.

The kiss wasn't enough for Nanoha. She needed more and she wanted everything Fate had to give. It had been a week since Fate left in an angry stupor, and it had also been a week since Nanoha had any form of... release. Nanoha was like a crazed devil with the way she unbuckled Fate's pants, but she was a saint for forgetting where they were standing. In her excitement Nanoha had somehow forgotten that they were pressing themselves against a wall, so in the end Nanoha had banged her knee causing the mood to be ruined. Even after several days, the resulting bruise was still clearly visible.

Other than the rather embarrassing end to the argument, the days had gone by without anything happening too out of the ordinary. Fate went back to her fortress of solitude and Nanoha went back to her jaw-dropping movie collection—it was as if the fight never even took place. Everything was back to normal; even Fate's goldfish Bob was back to its special spot in the living room table swimming as happily as can be. Nanoha had given it a larger bowl as an apology for tossing the old one out.

Nanoha sat in her chair with her reading glasses on and a steaming cup of 'Maxwell's Hazelnut' coffee sitting before her on a coaster while she read her newspaper. On the other side of the coffee was a ham and mushroom omelet topped with some ketchup shaped as a heart; the omelet was eaten only around the heart. The paper Nanoha read was turned to the daily funnies for a brief moment before being flipped to the current affairs page. Reaching out for her coffee, Nanoha took a tentative sip to test the temperature before setting it back down with a frown on her face; the coffee was still too hot for her to fully enjoy. Beautiful han blue eyes looked up from the paper and into the bedroom for a mere moment before darting her attention back to the column at hand.

She wore a stylish black blazer atop her well-ironed, crisp red blouse that was held closed at the collar by a small black necktie, along with a knee-length black skirt with a slit up to mid-thigh and matching black pantyhose. Nanoha had her hair up in a neat bun held up by two pointed chopsticks and her bangs pushed to the right by the black hair clips Fate had given her as a 'no reason' gift. A loose strand of hair fell down over her eyes and grazed her lush lips in a tempting fashion. As she reached a certain portion of an article that gave her mixed emotions, Nanoha bared her teeth slightly and began to chew on her bottom lip—a nervous habit of hers that indicated that something troubling was on her mind.

"Aw crap... you have got to be kidding me." Fate growled to herself as she strode out of the bedroom. "You have seriously got to be kidding me..." she muttered again, her frustration making her actions brash and uncouth.

With half-lidded sultry eyes Nanoha gazed intently down at the newspaper, her expression emotionless in an attempt to hide her lewd thoughts. Her concentration was being quickly drawn away from the complicated words to the mental image of her well-endowed girlfriend struggling to put on her bra because her breasts had gotten even larger.

"God damnit!" Fate cursed with an angry sigh. Lifting her eyes up to look level at the frustrated teenager, Nanoha fought the urge to laugh at the younger girl's plight. A sharp glare from Fate caused Nanoha to jump back to her article that had lost most of its interest. After sucking her gut in and standing as straight as she could, Fate finally managed to get the supportive material on. Nanoha had snickered at the peculiar way Fate arched her back. With a nasty glare directed at Nanoha, Fate shouted, "This isn't a laughing matter!"

Nanoha burst out into laughter, her face hidden behind the open pages of the Uminari Times.

"I can hardly breathe in this, don't laugh!" Fate pouted cutely. It was times like these that made Fate actually seem like a regular teenager. "Seriously this isn't funny!" Fate exclaimed while crossing her arms across her chest, her tummy going taut as she breathed out heavily. "You can be so mean sometimes!"

Nanoha continued to laugh regardless.

"I just bought this bra last week..." Fate muttered to herself angrily as she stomped her way back into the bedroom she shared with Nanoha.

Nanoha stopped laughing.

As she watched Fate's retreating form, Nanoha muttered, "Just last week?" The paper slumped in her hands revealing the shocked expression Nanoha had on her beautiful face. "Just... last... week?!"

Minutes after the tomboyish Fate had disappeared into the tousled up bedroom, a stunning young lady who epitomized sophistication emerged in her place. Fate wore designer black-rimmed glasses that framed her face perfectly, bringing the attention up from her luscious lips to her rare falun colored eyes. Her hair that was normally wild and untamed was tied up in twin pigtails with pink ribbons; they were a gift from Nanoha for their first month anniversary and had become a favorite in Fate's wardrobe.

She had on a pleated navy blue skirt that was pulled up six inches above her knees, along with black knee-high socks that revealed but a mere two inches of supple alabaster skin . The tall, shapely girl wore an ivory white blouse with a navy blue tie around her neck, a matching blazer that went over the white blouse simultaneously covering most of the skirt. The hand that bore the dragon tattoo was masked by a silk white glove with the T.S.A.B's school logo embroidered on the back of the palm. The outfit Fate had on was the official T.S.A.B middle school A-Rank uniform—the uniform itself was an honor to see, let alone wear. The one prerequisite for the uniform was that wearer had to be in the top ten; Fate wore the uniform crested with the impressive notation of 'Rank 2'.

Nanoha's jaw went slack when she saw Fate in her uniform; she had seen this girlish look on Fate many times yet her girlfriend's striking beauty never failed to amaze her. Every time the sharp-tongued teenager transformed into the polite ladylike middle school student, Nanoha found herself feeling more and more like the old men she saw on the news branded as high-risk pedophiles.

"Pull any of that 'gokigenyou' crap on me and I'm kicking you out of the apartment," Nanoha barked sharply, her eyes narrowed towards Fate dangerously. "I mean it Fate-chan..."

Fate covered her mouth with her hand and giggled, she smiled at Nanoha as sweetly as she could as she said, "I wouldn't dare do that to you, Ms. Takamachi. That would be quite rude of me if I went against your wishes, would it not?"

A shiver ran up Nanoha's spine. "Can it with that pseudo British accent and speak Japanese!"

"Of course," Fate replied with a cotton candy sweet voice. "But as for the accent, I was raised in London for most of my life; I'm afraid it is something I cannot let go of so simply."

Shivering again, Nanoha said, "Hearing you speak so formally scares the crap out of me, you know that? You sound too much like Carim-chan. Next you'll be having me go to anime conventions with you."

"Haha, I know huh? But it's just so much fun to torment you like this," Fate confessed with a broad grin on her perfect face. She sauntered over to Nanoha, swaying her hips sensually with each graceful step she took and sat on the older woman's lap, her right arm draped over Nanoha's shoulders. "You have a school girl fetish don't you?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Your face is all red, Nanoha… don't deny it. Seeing me in this shitty get-up turns you on." Fate growled huskily into Nanoha's ear, her warm breath causing goose bumps to appear on Nanoha's skin; Nanoha gulped and looked away.

"Admit it, _Sensei_," Fate urged, her breasts pressing up against Nanoha's body. "I. Turn. You. On." Each word Fate spoke in her seductive voice enticed the easily-flustered teacher to no end. Nanoha couldn't help herself from admiring the girl's mouth: her lush pink lips, carefully-applied lip gloss and the way her tongue licked her front teeth slowly during each pause. The combination of these things caused Nanoha to contemplate every aspect of her game plan with Fate—risk it to get the biscuit or fail to get tail.

"In your wet dreams, Blondie," Nanoha muttered, puffing her cheeks out in a huff.

Fate smirked and leaned in closer to her lover, her lips grazing Nanoha's ear lightly as she whispered, "I'm not wearing any panties right now." Her promiscuous words came out as nothing more than a nearly inaudible whisper, yet Nanoha unmistakably heard it. "Don't get my uniform dirty, okay?" Fate managed to say before Nanoha gave into the seduction and forced the girl on her lap into a passionate kiss.

'_This is so wrong on so many levels,' _Nanoha thought cynically as she kissed Fate, her tongue practically delving down Fate's throat. Forcing her left eye open, Nanoha stared up at the hanging clock. _'I'll finish this in fifteen minutes; any later and we'll both be late.'_

"Mm..." Fate moaned, her gloved hand creeping up Nanoha's shirt slowly.

Urging Fate into a straddling position on her lap, Nanoha grinned into the kiss. With one hand wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist and the other up her shirt, her hand grabbed hold of the teenager's soft breast. Fate gasped out in pleasure and calmed down quickly when Nanoha released her hold on the sensitive flesh. They broke apart for air momentarily before resuming in another heated kiss.

Each lip lock was filled with lust and desire as their mouths continuously found each other, a tantalizing pace they both knew they couldn't continue—time was against them.

"Take me..." Fate whispered as she yanked on Nanoha's tie. "And don't tease me."

Nanoha looked into her lover's stunning red eyes and smiled sweetly. "I'm not the tease here, Ms. 'I'm not wearing panties'."

"Nya. Ha. Ha." Fate laughed, emphasizing each syllable teasingly as she grinded her hips against Nanoha's front. The deep desire she saw in Nanoha's eyes made her smile as she murmured, "This chair's too cramped for the both of us."

"Really? I rather like it," Nanoha snatched her coffee mug and placed it on the counter behind her. "Holding you close like this... really turns me on."

Going against Nanoha's wishes, Fate stood up from the chair, her hand still tightly holding onto Nanoha's tie. "Oh? But I think having more room to do things is much, much better," Fate replied, tilting her head mischievously as she yanked the tie, forcing Nanoha to stand up.

"Oh my…what are you doing?" Nanoha asked, getting more and more excited by the second. "Correction, where are we going?"

"Not too far..." Fate mumbled hazily as she propped herself onto the table, pulling Nanoha towards her. "Here is just fine."

Nanoha smirked and positioned herself in between Fate's slim legs, moving to hook both limbs comfortably around her waist. Fate smiled back at her and pulled Nanoha's body as close as she could with her thighs, their lips and bodies pressed up against each other as two pairs of hands wandered freely. The blonde haired teenager felt daring and moved her left hand to slither up the slit of Nanoha's skirt. A gasp of surprise made Fate chuckle—she startled Nanoha when her hand caressed the brunette's bottom.

"Mou, Fate-chan! Don't do that so suddenly!" Nanoha complained with a heavy blush on her face.

"Nyahaha?" Fate laughed as she pushed up her glasses to a more comfortable position.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Fate-chan. No one steals my laugh, not even you..." Nanoha muttered, her eyes narrowing into a feral glare.

Nanoha moved too quickly for Fate to follow, but when the sensations kicked in she threw her head back and moaned sensually as Nanoha suckled on her throat. With a hidden smile on her face, Nanoha looped an arm around Fate's waist and used her free hand to go slide up Fate's shirt once more. Soft fingertips crossed paths with the lacy Victoria Secret bra before the soft material slackened.

"Oh my God! Did you just undo the bra that took me ten minutes to put on?" Fate exclaimed, her face in shock.

"Um, no?" Nanoha answered innocently.

Fate frowned deeply. "You're putting that back on when we finish this."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy that quite a bit."

Fate initiated another kiss with her tongue grazing Nanoha's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter which the woman granted with a pleased moan. The kiss started out feverishly but slowed down to a crawl when Nanoha opened her eyes to glance at the clock. Breaking the kiss for the last time, Nanoha leaned in and left a chaste kiss on her young lover's soft lips; she didn't want their intimate session to end but they had to get going. Fate blushed and looked down at the ground, causing Nanoha giggle at her. "Let's get you to school, okay?"

"U-Un..." Fate mumbled shyly, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose.

Something about Fate wearing the school uniform always made her look like one of those sexy girls in a lesbian moe eroge. Fate would fill the role of the shy timid lover that would blush and look away after an innocent kiss on the lips, or the supportive best friend type who just happened to be in love with the main character; either one of those characters would have sufficed in describing Fate at this moment.

"Is the offer to put the bra back on still available?" Nanoha asked timidly, a small tint of pink on her cheeks. Fate nodded and inhaled deeply when both of Nanoha's hands trailed up her backside. "Baby, hold still..." Nanoha said, trying her best to keep Fate from squirming. "You're too ticklish, you know that?"

"Well it isn't my fault... you're touching me too softly," Fate replied, arching her back to allow Nanoha to grab hold of the bra straps. "Be a man, get rougher!"

Nanoha gagged. "Fate-chan, get your boobs out of my face! I can't breathe!"

"Then hurry up, this is embarrassing enough as it is!"

"I'm suffocating here!"

"Oh, you're just jealous," Fate retorted with a huff. "You wish you had a chest like mine."

Nanoha rolled her eyes and said, "Mmhmm, come back and tell me that twenty years from now."

"You'll still love me right?" Fate asked cutely.

A small 'click' was heard, signaling to the two that the bra was successfully hooked together. Nanoha smiled at said, "Only if you'll still have me."

Freeing herself from her lover's embrace, Fate flashed Nanoha a smile and hopped off of the dining table, mindful of her miniskirt as she walked back into the bedroom. Some audible rustling sounds, a few curses and the sound of a body hitting the floor came from the other room. Shortly after the 'thud', Fate had shouted, "Nanoha, I found your panties from last night." Nanoha blushed furiously and shouted back, "Really? What about your bra, did you find it during your trip?" Fate laughed out sarcastically but within a minute, Fate walked out looking exactly the same, save for a deeper blush, neater hair and a very faint limp.

"Hm, what did you need in there?" Nanoha asked, taking a small sip of her coffee. "Your brain?" she added with a smirk.

Fate rolled her eyes and replied, "No, I left my virginity in there a while back but now I can't find it. Did you see it by any chance?"

"Yeah, it should be beside the rest of your bullshit." Nanoha retorted as she lazily tossed her morning paper onto the table. "Now really, what'd you need to find?

"N-Nothing really, I just had to find my underwear."

Nanoha was dumbfounded, "You were serious about not wearing panties?" Fate nodded her head shyly. "But why!?"

"You mean you never checked?" Burgundy eyes looked away with a wry expression. "I was hoping for a bit of a quickie before school. You were thinking the same thing too, so don't pretend it didn't cross your mind."

"Okay you caught me, but we should get going. I don't want you to be late for school. If you are, Carim-chan's going to butcher me and serve me as Friday's mystery meat." Nanoha hastily grabbed hold of her coffee mug and downed whatever was left of its contents, wincing in pain when she realized the liquid was still too hot to drink. One thing was for sure—she was grateful for her smudge free lipstick. "Come on Bumblebee," Nanoha called as she reached out and grabbed hold of Fate's hand. "To the Nano-mobile!"

"Can we set the pedo-mobile to convertible? I wanna get that windblown look." Fate asked politely.

"We can do that as long as you stop calling it the pedo-mobile!" Nanoha shouted back playfully.

Fate found herself getting dragged out the front door, stumbling behind her coffee-buzzed girlfriend. "S-Slow down Nanoha! I'll trip on you if you don't slow down!"

Fate tried to warn her girlfriend, but the exhilarated look on her youthful face said otherwise. "Mou, Nanoha listen to me!"

Looking back, Nanoha grinned. "Fine, then I'll just have to pick up the pace!"

"Nanoha, that wasn't what I meant!" Fate yelped as Nanoha began to run down their apartment corridor at a faster speed.

On the way to the 'Nano-mobile', Fate had tripped over Nanoha a total of three times—each fall had resulted in a rather awkward yet erotic position. The first fall had Fate on top of Nanoha who was face-down; the second had Fate in the bottom, her hands strewn above her head with both her skirt and shirt riding up, and Nanoha's left hand on Fate's breast; the third fall however was the most embarrassing of all three. Coincidentally, they had an audience that time around. An average-looking guy in his late forties wearing a 'Naruto' t-shirt had spotted the two in the hallway, pulling out his cell phone to take a wonderful photo of Nanoha on top of Fate. The lovers were locked in an accidental kiss with Fate's skirt riding up, revealing the lacy black panties underneath. Even Nanoha's skirt had ridden up a bit because of the way her leg was positioned.

"I can't believe that perverted retard!" Nanoha roared angrily, kicking the tire of the old red Ford F150 that was parked conveniently beside her Lexus IS C.

"It was your fault after all..."

"Shut up," Nanoha barked as she inserted her key into the driver's side car door. "That man had no right to take a picture of you."

"He took a picture of you too, y'know."

"I know but still," Nanoha huffed. "He took a picture of something that belonged to me without my permission."

Fate smiled at Nanoha's possessiveness and kissed the older woman just before she had gotten into the car. "He deleted it okay? You made sure of that..."

"I snapped his phone in half, of course he deleted it." Nanoha smirked as she got into the driver's seat and unlocked Fate's side.

Rolling her eyes, Fate walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Nanoha had gotten unusually quiet as Fate slid in next to her. Piercing duke blue eyes watched attentively as Fate reached out for the small black velvet box sitting on the dashboard.

A finely-shaped eyebrow quirked as Fate inspected the box curiously. She tilted it up, titled it to the side and tilted it down before bringing it right side up. The look of curiosity in Fate's eyes made Nanoha's heart flutter anxiously. Fate showed the box innocently to Nanoha who just looked away with her face completely flushed. The muffled click of metal on metal sounded within the otherwise silent space as the lock mechanism snapped open. Nanoha braced herself for Fate's reaction, but was greeted by the sound startled gasp.

"Nanoha, is this...?" Fate quietly mumbled, her eyebrows creasing together as she looked back and forth between the embarrassed brunette and the velvet box.


	4. English Is The Way Of The Jedi Knight

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 3_

**English Is The Way Of The Jedi Knight

* * *

**

"Yes or no."

The sound of the velvet box closing quietly had told Nanoha the brutal answer; she saw her precious relationship with the teenager going down the toilet faster than Fate's over-grown goldfish Nikku after she overfed it. Nanoha could see it clearly now as if the "rain had gone"—the good times, the bad times and the just plain weird and awkward. The blonde-haired girl that made her life worth living was probably going to say, "I'm not ready for this kind of commitment", or "I didn't think you were taking this relationship that seriously."

She wasn't so sure her heart could take that kind of rejection...

Leaning back into her seat, Nanoha smiled softly as she recalled one of her fondest memories with the blonde to ease the pain of her imminent rejection. It was the third day since they met—it was also their third consecutive date. There was a fireworks display at a nearby park and Fate had dragged her there knowing where they could see the show; it was a small secluded area in a forest clearing on top of a small cliff, hidden by tall trees along with many shrubs and bushes.

Fate had spread out a nice blanket and offered her jacket to Nanoha. It was a chilly night and it was the perfect way to snuggle in close and fall in love; that final bit was just a tad too late to be applied correctly to Nanoha. She was head over heels for the teenager—everything felt right when it came to her.

Drumming her fingers on her dashboard impatiently, Nanoha said, "Hey Fate-chan, I uh, forge-"

"Yes!" Fate shouted in a loud, booming voice.

Startled, Nanoha did a double-take and looked back at her young lover with sigh of relief. Fate had the diamond engagement ring on her finger, and she wore an uncharacteristic smile on her face along with the most adorable blush humanly possible. Nanoha felt like her heart had jumped up and lodged itself into the middle of her throat; she didn't know what to say. What was there to say?

The blush on Fate's face darkened the longer she looked at the ring. "We've only been dating for a little bit over a year, you startled me!"

"Nyahaha, well…" Nanoha scratched her cheek shyly. "When we had that fight, I realized that losing you was the last thing I ever wanted to happen."

"Really?" Fate asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Nanoha confirmed. "I felt so lonely without you with me. You know, I was doing our routine without even knowing it."

"You mean waking up naked after a night full of hot fiery love-love?" Fate added with a snicker.

Nanoha looked at Fate seriously and corrected her by saying, "Yeah, with my new lover the Energizer Bunny. Batteries not included."

"Bunny Boy any good?" Fate asked with a sheepish grin.

"The heavy duty batteries lasted barely two minutes. I actually went through an entire box in the span of half an hour," Nanoha joked, slightly apprehensive. She was being serious and she needed Fate to be the same. "But seriously Fate-chan, I felt like a piece of me was missing. Kind of like how I felt when I thought I lost that sunflower hair clip you gave me."

Fate flashed Nanoha a genuine smile. "Yeah I remember that. You spent almost an entire day looking for it before you realized you were wearing it the whole time."

Nanoha chuckled and nodded her head. She reached out and ran her hand through Fate's hair, her fingers gently caressing the teenager's neck as she pulled away. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Nanoha tried to explain herself. "I know it's soon, but I wanted to make sure that everyone knows you belong to me and only me. I know how those girls at your school look at you... and frankly, it makes me feel uncomfortable. I want to make sure that I'm the only one being reflected in those gorgeous eyes of yours."

"Y-Yeah..."

"I'm not going to rush you into marrying me Fate-chan," Nanoha reached out again and placed her hand on Fate's cheek, smiling. "I just want to make sure no one else plans on snatching you up." She thought momentarily of their encounter on the table before. "I guess you can call this my game plan—I've risked it to get the biscuit."

"I guess I can' t blame ya'…this biscuit right here is pretty damn tasty." Fate nuzzled her cheek against Nanoha's palm, looking at her fondly. "You should know that I only have eyes for you Nanoha, and if I could, I would marry you today."

"Nah, no need for that kind of rushing!" the brunette chuckled. "Japanese marriage laws say I need parent approval to marry you... and that's if you're at the minimal age of sixteen..."

"I know, but I said I would if I could. In a heartbeat, Nanoha, I'd marry you in a heartbeat." Fate repeated herself to reaffirm her commitment to the older woman that loved her so. "To think, in just a few more months..." Fate mused as she stared into the ring's diamond, "I'll be Mrs. Takamachi." It was now Nanoha's turn to blush deeply. "You mind if I keep this on?"

"Don't ever take it off."

"Never."

"It looks good on you, Fate-chan," Nanoha complimented eagerly. Fate chose not to reply, her bashfulness getting the better of her.

"Hey, I got a question." Fate murmured quietly as she observed her ring with a smile.

"Hm?"

Fate scratched her cheek and asked, "Is this the reason why we left the apartment so early? We usually leave at like 8:30am, but today we left at 8."

"You caught me?"

"This is surprisingly sweet of you…" Fate whispered with a dreamy look in her eyes, the smile on her face irrefutably beautiful.

"So I can't be the one to do something nice? Should I just leave the fluffy romantic stuff to my manly boyfriend Fate-kun?"

"Manly boyfriend Fate-kun beats spineless ex-boyfriend limp biscuit-kun."

"Great... now I'll never be able to eat a biscuit without laughing. But that is so true." Nanoha agreed, her body feeling light as a feather after Fate had accepted. "'Kay, let's get you to school."

Nanoha inserted the key into the car's ignition and started up her precious Lexus, pulling back the hardtop roof to change the car from a two-door sedan to an eye-catching, carmine-colored convertible. Nanoha waited patiently for her future wife to buckle her seatbelt; she always found it entertaining to watch the amber-haired girl struggle to keep her hair perfect while putting on the safety device.

"You all set?" Nanoha asked with her foot on the brake pedal. Fate nodded her head and settled into her seat as Nanoha carefully drove out of the underground parking lot.

The drive to Fate's school was a quiet one, the lovers just enjoying the comfortable silence and the feel of the wind blowing through their hair. The radio was on at a respectable volume, just loud enough to slightly drown out the hustle and bustle of the world around them. Nanoha noticed that every now and then Fate would giggle to herself happily, sending a fleeting glance in her direction with a wonderful smile that couldn't be compared to anything else in the world. It was there at that very moment that Nanoha knew she had made the right choice when she claimed the blonde as hers.

"Love knows no boundaries" was finally a quote she could believe in.

"If you keep staring at it like that, you'll be obsessed like that creepy green, hairy thing from the 'Lord of The_ Lingu_' or something like that." Nanoha said jokingly as she slowed down to make a turn.

"Rings, Nanoha. _Rings_," Fate corrected as she stuck her tongue out playfully. "Practice English you must, young Padowan. Master it—only then will your training be complete, yes."

Nanoha rolled her eyes and scowled at Fate. "Uh... right. Whatever you say Yoda. By the way, wrong creepy green, hairy thing."

The sound of Fate's melodious laugh caused Nanoha's heart to pound; she really was one happy camper today. Even if the economy crashed and she suddenly lost her job, Nanoha wouldn't care. In that moment she knew she had something far more precious than money or worldly possessions—she had Fate, the love of her life.

"Listen, you will," Fate said as she toyed with the ring carefully and smirked. "Or closer to the Dark Side of Engrish, you will become."

"Okay, if Master Jedai Yoda doesn't shut up sometime soon this Jedi-in-training will stop the car right now." Fate knew the threat was all too real; there was a parking space just ahead of them and Nanoha was never one to fake, whether it was in bed or in her words.

The blonde frowned and shivered at the memory of Nanoha kicking her out of the car a few months back. "Flatter yourself, you must not." Fate muttered underneath her breath. "Denial and narcissism is not the path of a Jedi Knight, young Takamachi," she added, using another failed attempt at Yoda's voice.

"I am stopping the car!" Nanoha shouted in a sing-song voice as they neared the stop light.

Fate yelped and held onto her seat, "I'm sorry!"

"Damn right you better be sorry," Nanoha said with a frown. "Watch it…or else Scotty'll have to beam you up from the hospital."

"Okay, now THAT was lame."

"A little too much huh?" Nanoha asked with a blush on her cheeks. "I've never been able to tell the difference between Star Trek or Star Wars... they're just so, I don't know. I've never been able to sit through an episode of Star Trek, let alone survive through a Star Wars movie."

"Captain, that is highly illogical."

Nanoha looked over at Fate strangely with a slightly quirked eyebrow before asking, "How old are you again?"

"Twenty-one," Fate answered with a proud grin.

"Uh-huh... so, if you are as old as you say you are," Nanoha smirked and placed her hand over Fate's thigh. "Tell me why you're wearing a school girl uniform."

Taking this as a challenge, Fate placed her hand over Nanoha's and guided it down onto her inner thigh. A devilish grin appeared on the supposed twenty-one year-old's lips as she replied, "Because my fiancee has a thing for _delicious _school girls."

Pushing her hand down lower, Nanoha slowly moved her palm to hike up her lover's skirt to allow more visual access to the alabaster white skin that it covered. Road safety was taking a backseat today. Why? Because Fate was looking much too yummy to stay focused on the road. "Well then, your fiancee sounds like a _great _guy."

"A guy? Oh no, no, no." Fate giggled in a lady-like fashion. "You see Miss, I am someone you would call a lesbian…and frankly, there isn't a man who's man enough to handle all of this."

"Bold one, aren't you?" Nanoha asked her lover with a playful grin, her eyes glued to the road before them.

"I'm not the one with her hand on a minor's thigh." Fate laughed at the flustered look on Nanoha's face, the older woman yanking her hand away faster than she would steal the TV remote away from Fate's hands. "Any higher and we might need a small fifteen minute break behind the bushes."

"Make that an hour or more," Nanoha corrected. "I'm still trying to calm down from earlier this morning."

"Oh my, Nanoha! I didn't think you ever wanted to have sex in the park again!" Fate gasped out, her hand covering her mouth as if she had heard some unspeakable gossip. "I thought that after jumping the gun over there you never wanted to try again. Who's the daring one now, hm?"

"I object! It was just that one time!" Nanoha shouted in her defense. "It was my first time with another woman and I got overwhelmed."

"Right... right..." Fate responded with a disbelieving tone of voice. "Do you always say that after you come too quickly? I mean, I can't be the only one that's heard that excuse from you right?"

Byzantium-colored eyes lowered to form a ghastly glare. "I'm normal. One hour is plenty long enough, you just have demonic stamina. I don't know anyone else that can last three _fucking_ hours and still not be tired. You're inhuman!"

"I blame your former partner," Fate mumbled with a light sigh, her gaze shifting away from Nanoha and over to some random pedestrian. "I wouldn't mind skipping school to go play in the park..."

"No, not today Fate-chan." Nanoha said as she returned her focus back to the road.

It was safe to say that the feel-good mood was dead.

Sadly, all good things must eventually come to an end, and so the _enjoyable_ drive to school had to as well. Nanoha stopped a block away from the school to get the convertible's roof back up before heading straight to the learning institute; she didn't want anyone to see who was dropping the "almighty Fate Harlaown" off at school.

Driving through the schoolgirl-ridden street for two to three minutes at a turtle-like speed, Nanoha pulled up to the curb closest to the large open front gates of the T.S.A.B Girl's Academy. She watched as Fate got out of the car, blatantly seeing the disappointed frown on the gorgeous teenager's face. Nanoha was about to say her goodbye before noticing that her fiancee didn't have her side bag. She asked, "No book bag?"

Fate gave Nanoha a questioning look and said in a dull voice, "Nopes, not today. No need for it". Even a person who was both blind and deaf could tell Fate was upset.

"Oh okay," Nanoha mumbled dejectedly as she unbuckled her seatbelt and stretched her hand out to catch Fate's right hand. "I'm sorry about earlier." After hearing Nanoha's apology the blonde quickly crawled back into the car, cupping Nanoha's right cheek as she leaned in to kiss her. The two kissed for a few seconds before the sounds of camera phone shutters began clicking. Nanoha broke the kiss and scanned their surroundings, finding that her 'Nano-mobile' had been caged in by Fate's rabid fangirls. She sent a death-glare at the girls who leaned over the hood of car just to catch a glimpse of Fate. "Did I ever tell you I hate your school?" Nanoha asked with a growl rumbling through her throat.

"Yes you have, many times might I add," Fate replied, sighing at the fact she had been caught kissing someone. "Anyways, you'll pick me up after school right?"

"When have I never?"

"True." Fate shooed the girls leaning on the hood of the car away with her hand. "One more kiss to last me for the rest of the day?" Nanoha listlessly nodded her head and leaned in closer to the blonde, their lips meeting in a deep, passionate kiss.

Click.

"Oh my God, you guys, I just caught Harlaown-sama panty-shotting!" a girl screamed out at the top of her lungs as she ran to her friends happily, the group of girls fleeing the scene before anyone else caught wind of the marvelous snapshot.

"And they're... black!" an extremely loud girl screeched.

Nanoha felt sick to her stomach when she saw the girls run away with her Fate's panties on their phones, the photo probably on their wallpaper settings by now. "I really, REALLY hate your school."

"I do too, but what can I do? I'm on scholarship," Fate chided with a lopsided grin to apologize for the daily ruckus that was the drop-off at school.

Not wanting to waste another precious second, Nanoha pulled Fate in for one last exchange. She kissed the other girl as deeply as their awkward position allowed them to, her tongue grazing Fate's bottom lip in a plea for access. Fate moaned and opened her mouth a little, allowing Nanoha's tongue to slide further into her mouth; their tongues battled for dominance, which Nanoha quickly attained.

"I'll call you okay?" Nanoha panted as she broke away, her still body yearning for more of the teenager.

"Y-Yeah..." Fate replied, as equally out-of-breath as her lover was.

Crawling out of the car and unintentionally giving her rear end more unwanted camera attention, Fate held onto the door of Nanoha's car and blew her fiancee a goodbye kiss before closing it gently. Nanoha revved her engine as her own way of saying goodbye and drove off when Fate stepped away from the car. Barely five meters away from her girlfriend, Nanoha looked up at the rear view mirror and helplessly watched as Fate got surrounded by a jaw-dropping amount of young teenage women. Nanoha couldn't help but giggle at the distraught look on Fate's face when one girl threw herself at her, only to fall face-first onto the ground when Fate got pulled back by another girl.

"Nyahaha, first face plant of the day. I'm content," Nanoha said to herself as she looked away from the mirror and back onto the road.

After leaving Fate's school, Nanoha immediately cranked up the volume on her radio and drove just a bit faster to get to work on time. Everything was going so well, and it all felt so right: she had reaffirmed her relationship with the irresistible teenager she called 'Bumblebee', learned that Fate was an avid Star Wars fan, and saw a fangirl face plant. Now all that was missing was a hot night filled with nothing but fiery love-love with the aforementioned irresistible teenager.

Nothing could ruin Nanoha's good mood today—not even if _he_ made a random appearance in her day.


	5. Can't Ignore The Giant Pink Elephant

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 4_

**Can't Ignore The Giant Pink Elephant

* * *

**

Bursting in through her classroom door, Nanoha had the most dubious grin on her face causing her students to cower in fear when she walked in. The stack of papers Nanoha carried in her arms made the high school students shudder, their young faces cringing at the many horrible possibilities that the massive stack of paper had in store for them.

Dropping the papers on her desk as loudly as she could, Nanoha grinned at her students. "Guess what guys?"

"W-What?" the students all asked with hesitation, afraid to hear what their teacher had to say.

"I got engaged today!" Nanoha exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow! Congratulations Sensei!" the students shouted, praying that if they kept congratulating her, the higher the chance Nanoha would say that the massive stack of stapled papers wasn't for them.

"Thank you, thank you," Nanoha beamed as she tried to settle her class down. She sent a side glance the papers she had on her desk and changed her happy smile to a wide grin. "And because of this I'm so happy I'm going to-"

"Let us go for the day?"

"Allow us the chance to hand in late work?"

"Give us all A's?"

"Return my PSP?"

"Take your top off?"

"Forget about the yearend exam ?"

"No homework for the week?"

"Give us a self study day?"

"... pop quiz?"

"No, no, no, no, _maybe_, no, no, no, and **yes**!" Nanoha laughed out loud.

"Sensei!" a blue haired girl shouted with her hand raised high in the air.

"Izumi-san!" Nanoha shouted back.

"Did you just say you might take your top off?"

"Nyahaha, so you heard that? Your ears are good." Nanoha smiled smugly at the girl and crossed her arms beneath her breasts.

"Of course!"

"Well then..." Nanoha mumbled to herself quietly as she leaned back onto the blackboard behind her and undid one button from her blouse slowly, captivating all of her students. "Just kidding~! Nyahaha."

"Aw man! Come on, Sensei! Three more buttons, please!" the male students and Izumi groaned.

"Nyahaha. No." Nanoha's voice became very stern causing her kids to bunker down into their seats. Undoing one more button to tease her students, Nanoha slammed her hand onto the stack of papers and shivered from the recoil of the hit. "Up and down starting from Miku-chan. Everyone stand up and get one of these here lovely pop quizzes." Nanoha commanded as she pointed at the pigtailed girl.

"Mou, Sensei, why do I have be first?" Miku groaned, her twin pig tails flopped about as she begrudgingly walked up to Nanoha and received her test. The already pale girl paled even further when she felt the girth of the quiz in her hands. "Are you kidding me!?" she squeaked with large puppy dog eyes.

"Nopes! And why shouldn't I start with you first? You're name is written with the kanji for first after all." Miku opened her mouth to object, but Nanoha had cut her off. "Now sit down and wait till I tell everyone to start." Nanoha barked, her finger pointing back to the empty seat.

Miku stood before Nanoha firmly and flipped through the quiz and blanched. "A hundred-twenty... two questions... you're a devil Sensei!"

"I'm not known as The White Devil for nothing you know." Nanoha said in a low ominous chuckle. "Anyways keep 'em comin' guys. The more you hesitate on getting your test, the less time you'll have to finish it!"

"What!? A hundred-twenty-two questions in one hour is impossible!" The student sitting beside Izumi shrieked.

"Pisshaw, Maggie-chan! Calm down you guys, I made my fiancee do this test just last night! We had no problems finishing it in less than twenty minutes." Nanoha replied with a calm tone of voice.

"But Sensei, you wrote the quiz! You know the answers! That's cheating!"

"Stop shouting Niku-chin, I can hear you perfectly." Nanoha growled as she bore down at the student sitting in front of her. "I really don't see what's so bad? This is a simple multiple question quiz. It isn't a hassle if you paid attention to my lessons."

"Shit we're doomed..." a long haired teenage boy muttered to his friend sitting beside him.

"You're telling' me, Max... I've missed like five days of school already..." replied his friend. The short little auburn haired girl's eyes shifted from Max to the tall bespectacled girl with a dazed look on her face. "Yuichigo, spam my brain with knowledge, like right now!"

The tall girl sighed and pushed up her glasses, dark brown eyes darkened to a frightening glare. "Jenny… I was with you for those five days! I can't spam your inbox of a brain with knowledge I don't have myself!"

"B-But!"

"No buts!" The girl crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat. "And stop calling me Yuichigo… you make me sound like a strawberry."

Jenny began to tear up. "You were my last hope!"

"It's not my fault Takamachi-sensei's such a spaz."

"Ahaha, too true, too true…"

"Nyahaha, I heard that you two." Nanoha said with the sweetest smile on her face. The two girls stood up straight as a whistle and saluted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you who are about to fail my class salute me; now stop your bellyaching' and get up here! The more time you waste the less time you have to finish the quiz. Chop chop people!"

The time flew by quickly for Nanoha as she waited for her class to finish the quiz. A full hour of nothing but disgruntled groans, frustrated sighs and the sound of pencil lead scratching against the test paper. What a great way to spend a class. Complete and utter silence… boring!

Distraught blue eyes scanned the desk for anything that could prove amusing or at least distracted, but alas, only school related supplies could be found. Go figure? So with absolutely nothing to do, Nanoha spent her first period class playing with some string and paper clips while listening to Fate's latest demo CD titled 'Just Be Friends' on her Macintosh laptop. Half way through the disk, Nanoha was hit with a bad case of the munchies, so she pulled out some of the marble cheese she packed for lunch and ate it. After that she played with more string, and eventually took a nap... a long nap.

"Someone wake her up..." a boy said as he dared his classmates to go near the sleeping beast. The other students vigorously shook their heads and took a step back. Frustrated the boy pointed to the teal haired teenager. "Hatsune-san, you do it... Takamachi-sensei seems to like you the most here."

"No way! I'm not going near her! She might eat me..."

"Oh I bet she'll do more than that..." Maggie said in the back with a snicker. "Rumor on the yard is that Sensei's a raging lesbian... so yeah, she might do more than just eat you. Maybe a little finger probing and a hickey or two."

"Meep!"

"Oh I'll do more than eat you... I'll downright skin you alive if you keep spreading rumors about me." Nanoha grumbled as she lifted her head up to glare at the teenager who called her a lesbian. "And just so we're all clear on this. I. Am. Not. Gay!" The students looked at each other with side glances and nodded their heads slowly. "I'm being serious!" Nanoha exclaimed with her left cheek puffed out.

"Riighht..." Miku said in disbelief as she placed her quiz on Nanoha's desk. "Anyways, I barely had time to finish the last ten questions... but you were right, the test was really easy. Every even number was in a 'A B C D' pattern, and the uneven numbers were in a ' D C B A' pattern."

"Oh, so you caught onto that?" Nanoha asked with a playful look on her face. A handful of the students groaned causing Nanoha to giggle. "I told you guys it was easy... why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

"Wait, Sensei... if the test was that easy, why did you and your fiancé take so much time to finish it?" The boy named Max asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Um..." Nanoha looked up at the clock and waited for the hand to move. "Wow look at the time--class is almost over!"

"Sensei's avoiding the question!" Izumi announced with a giddy voice. "I bet they were doing this and that!"

Nanoha laughed, grabbed her test papers and left the room.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way ou-"

The students watched their teacher run out the door and hit herself with it by accident.

Rushing down the hallway Nanoha winced and rubbed her sore bottom. "Damn these kids are perceptive." she muttered with a heavy sigh. "Only three more hours until I can see Fate-chan again." She sighed again, "Just three more hours…"

The bell rang and soon Nanoha found herself in a sea of teenagers varying in height. A strange nostalgia hit her as she pushed her way through the crowd. She remembered a time when she did this exact same thing with her best friend Hayate... or at least what they did everyday until she eloped with her English teacher.

A small smile crept onto Nanoha's face as she recalled the day she received a letter from the brunette saying that she was now Mrs. G---

"Sorry about that Sensei." a purpleish haired boy said when he walked into Nanoha.

Shaking her head, Nanoha replied, "No, it's okay Griffith-kun. Be careful next time okay?"

"Will do!" he exclaims with a blush on his boyish face. Nanoha nodded her head in acknowledgment and turned to walk away only to be called back by Griffith. "You look really pretty today, Sensei!"

"Nyahaha... thanks?" Nanoha says with an awkward smile. She waves at the boy and walks away, a blush playing on her cheeks as she recalled the teenager's pearly white grin.

It reminded her of someone.

It reminded her of Fate.

"Just a few more hours, Nanoha. You can last that long can't you?" she asked herself with a determined look in her eyes. "Of course you can... because she's waiting for you too."

After two hours of teaching the same things over and over, Nanoha kicked back with the rest of her class and glared at the clock. They all waited impatiently for the clock to strike twelve. Nanoha licked her lips anticipating for the bell that signified the beginning of her mad dash for her car. And the moment the bell did go off she quickly packed her things and headed out of the school and towards her Lexus. Nanoha didn't have any lessons planned for another two hours, so she figured, why not visit Fate? The drive to the T.S.A.B school for "The Totally Superb with Astounding Bodies" as Nanoha called it was a rather quick drive. The school she worked at and the school Fate went to were both pretty close in proximity. So within the time span of fifteen minutes, Nanoha parked her car in the reserved parking spot marked "Principle".

Pulling out her cell phone, Nanoha hit the number one speed dial and listened carefully to the rings.

_Du-ru-ru-ru Du-ru-ru-ru Du-ru-ru-ru_

Nanoha tapped her steering wheel impatiently as the ringing continued; Nanoha thought she might as well hang up if Fate didn't answer soon.

"H-Hello?" an out of breath Fate whispered into the speaker, the sounds of clothes rustling and a hushed voice mumbling in the background. Nanoha was curious for a moment about what those sounds were, but she figured it was just some classmates.

A brief smile appeared on Nanoha's face as she asked, "Ah, Fate-chan, lunch break right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm in the parking lot right now."

"Right now?" Fate said rather startled

"Yeah." Nanoha replied, her heart beating just a little faster, excitement staring to get ahead of her. "So are you free?"

"Hold on," Fate mumbled, her hand moving over the receiver. "I'm on the phone. Stop touching me! Alicia, I'm serious. Stop." Fate growled quietly. Nanoha quirked her eyebrow and pondered who Fate was talking to.

"Hmph, fine!" an angry voice boomed on Fate's end.

Fate removed her hand from the phone and sighed. "Sorry about that, Ladybug."

"No, it's okay. Are you busy?" Nanoha asked curiously, her fingers now tapping on the wheel impatiently.

"No, not anymore. We were fitting clothes for Drama club."

'_Was that... a lie just now? Fate isn't in the drama club...' _Nanoha pretended to not notice Fate's quiet panting and said, "Oh, so you heading out or what?"

"I'll be there soon, just wait for a moment okay?" Fate said with a cute giggle. It was that little giggle that gave Nanoha the image of a smiling Fate coming her way. "Think you can keep it in your pants for just a few more minutes?" She added with a mischievous tone of voice.

"I don't think I can, Baby. Your little act this morning got me really... _excited_." Nanoha purred, her hand stroking the steering wheel lovingly as if she were caressing her lover. Her eyes held a rather lucid expression as she stared at the lush green grass.

A pause occurs and Nanoha begins to ponder what Fate was really doing. A sigh escapes her lips as she leans back into her seat. "What was that all about?" she mumbled to herself. Sinking deeper into her seat, Nanoha placed her forearm over her eyes and closes them. "Nyahaha, I'm engaged... I can't believe it."

Nanoha stayed in that motionless position for what felt to be an eternity and more.

The odd thing was Fate was still on the line, her breathing still very clear against the receiver.

Creasing her eyebrows together, Nanoha pondered who Fate was with when she called. The idea of Fate being with someone else irked her. They were only apart for about six hours, and since Fate was a student she barely had more than five minutes to get from class to class, so a small school fling seemed highly improbable. But still… the possibility of a 'what if' is here…. it's as undeniable as a giant pink elephant in the room. Fate went to a school infested by horny teenage girls, and being a horny teenage girl herself, Fate would probably have a hard time trying to stay commi--

_Clink Clink _

"Hm?" Nanoha hummed curiously, her forearm moving up so she could see the cause of the knocking sound. The sight of the beautiful blonde haired teenager waiting outside her car made Nanoha sit upright. The gentle smile Fate had on her face made the brunette's heart pound. But Nanoha noticed something strange about her fiancée's appearance. Her hair which was tied up in two neat pigtails this morning was now tied up in a high sideways ponytail shifted to the right. Quirking her eyebrow, Nanoha pushed the power window button and waited for her window to go down before poking her head out. The teenager's hair was really drawing her attention, so she inquired about it. "What's with the hair, Fate-chan?"

The blonde glared at Nanoha for a split second before her expression softened to its original state. "I'm afraid Harlaown-kun won't be able to make it. The teacher called upon her just as she was departing so she asked me to tell you she won't be _coming_."

"Erm, okay?" Nanoha was confused now. "Talking in third person now are you?"

The blonde stiffened and glared at the blue eyed woman, her luscious red lips pursed into a scowl. "It is best if you leave now, you're trespassing on private property." The level of hostility in the teenager's voice sent chills up Nanoha's spine. The girl that resembled Fate so much was a rather frightening character, definitely not someone who would mess around.

"I'm friends with the Headmistress; this is her parking space to be exact." Nanoha replied, feeling her own hostility towards the pesky teenager rising. "Plus I'm in no rush; I can wait for Fate-chan right here." She said with a taunting smirk.

Deep cerise eyes sharpen dangerously, growling in English the blonde said, "Headmistress Carim Gracia has no jurisdiction over me. This is my school. I own it. My word is law here. Now I will repeat myself no longer. Leave. _The._ Premises."

Nanoha looked at the girl and pondered why she was so bent on forcing her to leave. Not wanting to cause a scene at her best friend's wife's work place, Nanoha mumbled, "Fine, I'll leave..."

Starting up her engine, Nanoha revved it as loudly as she could causing the bossy teenager to jump back in surprise. Shifting gears, Nanoha put her car into reverse and backed out slowly. She glared at the stuck up teenager before setting her back to drive gear and drove out of the parking lot. As she left, the school's doors open revealing her pigtailed lover; a confused look crossed her face before an understanding one replaced it. The girl that resembled Fate latched herself onto the taller girl's arm and snuggled in as closely as she could, her cheek pressed firmly against Fate's shoulder. The taller girl however looked rather uncomfortable with the sudden contact, but her eyes didn't leave the image of Nanoha's retreating vehicle.

"Bitch lied." Nanoha said to herself with a frown, her eyes locking with Fate's in the rearview mirror.

There was no need for a text message or a phone call to explain what had happened just now. An apologetic grin appeared on Fate's face as she closed her phone and pocketed it. Just looking into those shining cranberry colored eyes told Nanoha everything she needed to know.

That bossy girl from before... was surprisingly jealous.

Of her.


	6. Love is Blind

xYuki - The novel will get a spam updating soon. I'm getting a little too busy so I want to finish the books as fast as I can. So for now, please ignore the errors. Team GEMINI has been so busy with life... we actually only have three active members. Myself, 雛森.N, and TruePrime (who will be going on slight hiatus soon).

Once again I apologize for the inconvenience... seriously, it's been so busy we had to post the stories in one go. LOL :B And now to quietly step back for who knows how long.

* * *

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 5  
_

**Love Is Blind

* * *

  
**

Nanoha returned to her work place dutifully about half an hour later, her mind wandering over to the stormy eyed teenager with long citron colored hair. The way she talked to her had said it all, "Stay away from** my** Fate," but Nanoha wasn't the type of girl who would back down from an adversary, at least one that looked like she belonged in a mental institute.

Leaning back into her chair, Nanoha sighed and looked up at the slowly spinning ceiling fan. The windows were all closed and the door was shut tightly, the weather was rather mild, but the fan was still needed to make it comfortable. A sigh escapes her lips and Nanoha finds herself chasing the fan's blades with her eyes, just lost in the hypnotic spinning.

A knock on the door snaps her out of her tranquil trance, and soon Nanoha found herself looking at the world in a grimmer state.

"There's_ a _girl prettier than me in Fate's life," was her final thought before putting on a smiling face.

The day went by slowly after that. A lecture about how vasectomies worked, the joys of STD's, and what you shouldn't do when you get a "boo-boo". Nanoha tapped her stick of chalk on the board three times, her kanji halted in mid stroke, "You know, I totally forgot what I was going to say."

The class groaned and started to laugh when Nanoha's shoulders slumped forward.

Groaning, Nanoha shut her book and placed it on the corner of desk. "I really can't remember anymore," Nanoha mumbled with a blush on her face. "Bah, whatever! Since I'm in such a good mood no homework for today."

"Oh my God! It's a sign of the apocalypse!" one student shouted in shrilly voice, his dark brown eyes wide in fear.

Surprisingly Nanoha's laziest student said, "Sensei, I object! You've always given us homework; it would feel weird if you didn't give us any!"

Nanoha stared at the short haired boy with a slack jaw, "Um, now I'm scared too."

The class settled down when the class representative stood up and demanded that they all sit down and quite literally "shut up", even Nanoha was subjected to the representative's angry rant. After apologizing many times, Nanoha sat on her desk with her arms and legs crossed. Swishing her ponytail to and fro, Nanoha said, "Who's up for a game of twenty-one questions? Since there's twenty-one of you, you can each ask me one question about anything."

"Okay!" the class said excitedly.

"Hm, Miku-chin you first." Nanoha pointed at the long-haired teenager and smiled.

Stumbling over her words when Nanoha had called her by her first name, Miku immediately blushed. "Sensei!"

"What?" Nanoha grinned. Miku shook in anger and huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. "Aw, is Miku-chan angry?"

"Sensei, just for that, I'm asking you this," Miku grinned evilly, "Who did you lose your first kiss to?"

Nanoha froze and stammered, "T-To my best friend while we were in the changing room. She tripped, that's all. I swear." Realizing what she had just said, Nanoha blushed and added, "Keep the questions to biology related topics please!"

"Sensei, what size are your breasts!?"

"Next!"

"Sensei, take your top off!"

Instantly Nanoha's hand went to her shirt's collar, her fingers coiling around it tightly. "That wasn't even a question!" Nanoha shouted red in the face.

"Sensei, Sensei, how's your fiancé in bed!?"

"Amazing, now shut up!" Nanoha screamed shrilly. "No more questions! You're all writing a ten page essay on a hormone of your choice, due tomorrow!"

All the students paled significantly and a high-pitched scream exploded from their collective voices.

Ripping her hair tie out of her hair angrily, Nanoha's long sienna hair fell down to place in a silky ripple. "Bunch of perverts..." she growled angrily, her hand running passed her right temple and through her hair. "You better all start those essays now while you can. You all still have about twenty minutes left till class ends." she added with a huff.

The time flew by quickly and Nanoha's mind drifted back up to the ceiling fan, the sound of angry grumbles and rushed pencil scratches disappeared into the background.

Bbbbrrrriiiiiinnnngggggg

The sound of the final bell snapped Nanoha back into her senses; the students were already getting ready to leave. "All right, you all get out of my classroom." Nanoha said pointing to the door.

After the students left the classroom, Nanoha spent a minute or two to put things into her brief case and left the school premises and headed towards yet another.

She_ wanted _to see her as fast as possible.

"Welcome back, Bumblebee." Nanoha said with a bright smile on her face as she greeted Fate.

She _needed _to see her as fast as possible.

"Glad to be back Ladybug," Fate said with as a sigh as she got into the passenger's seat. "School was seriously boring, and I was horny all throughout math class." Fate muttered angrily, buckling up her seat belt. "I blame you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Rolling her eyes, Fate placed her hand over Nanoha's thigh; her fingers sliding in through the slit of Nanoha's skirt, her fingers brushing against Nanoha's panties on purpose. "I didn't mean it as a compliment," A heavy blush spread over the copper hair girl's face when Fate's hand grazed against… _something_ sensitive. "I was telling you to take responsibility over your cruel and unjust actions against my libido."

Nanoha gulped, "I change my mind. I think I might be too old for you after all... get out of my car."

"What?"

"Yeah, I've been feelin' my arthritis picking up, my phalanges hurt like a real bitch, and I think I pulled a muscle opening the car door too!" Nanoha rambled, feigning a look of pain as she tried to loosen the tension on her right shoulder. "My shoulder's acting up; I think it's going to rain soon."

Fate looked at Nanoha with a quirked eyebrow and a bead of sweat on her cheek. "Do you really want me out of the car? Because I can get a ride from Testarossa..."

Nanoha activated the locks in the car.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Flashing at grin at the younger girl, Nanoha turned the ignition key and started up her car. "So how was school today?" Nanoha asked, carefully pulling out of the school's driveway. "And don't give me any of that, "I was horny throughout math class," crap."

"Che, fine." Fate grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest childishly. "I got forced into the part of Romeo, and you'll never guess who gets to be my lovely Juliet."

"Oh, oh lemme guess!"

"Go ahead."

"That girl that looks a lot like you..." Nanoha glowered.

"You guessed it." Fate replied with an exhausted tone of voice. "She's been following me all day asking when we should practice our lines... like jeez!" Fate threw head back into the headrest and closed her eyes. "You'd think she'd have that script memorized by now. We've been forced to play these bloody roles every three goddamned years."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Fate mumbled, "Every single year Headmistress forces all of the year one, two, and three classes to put on a play..."

"Nyahaha, that does sound like something Carim-chan would do." Nanoha giggled as she made a gentle turn. "All that it needs now is Hayate-chan's costu-" the look on Fate's face was all she needed to see. "-mes... wow."

"Yep," Fate growled, "It rotates too. First years get Cinderella, second years get Mcbeth, third years get Romeo and Juliet."

"Cinderella?" Nanoha dead panned.

"My bad, I meant **Tsundere**lla." Fate apologized, correcting her mistake.

"That makes more cense... this is closet otaku Carim Gracia we're talking about."Nanoha added with a cynical smirk. "I don't know who started it. Carim-chan or Hayate-chan..."

"That's like asking, "What came first? The chicken or the egg." We'll never get answer." Fate said with a skeptical grin.

"True, but Carim-chan is about eighteen years older than Hayate-chan and I..." Nanoha mumbled to herself quietly.

Fate lurched forward and took a double take. "Ei-Eighteen!?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Nanoha said turning her head to look at her younger lover, seemingly unfazed by the large age gap between her best friend and her best friend's wife.

"I thought the Headmistress was around your age! Holy shit!" Fate exclaimed, positively horrified at the new knowledge she had gained. Slumping forward with her fingers lithely touching her forehead. "Everything makes so much sense now..." she said in a hushed whisper.

"Hayate-chan and I graduated from your school, and back them Carim-chan was only teacher."

"Wow... Headmistress is old..."

Nanoha eased on the break and slowed down to a stop. "Don't let Carim-chan hear that, she'd kick you out of school!"

"Pfft, as if she could!" Fate shouted out in a burst of laughter. "Alicia would have Headmistress's job if that happened!"

"Alicia?" Nanoha said with a quirked eyebrow.

Nodding her head, Fate turned on the radio. "She's that crazy girl that looks like me."

"Related?"

"Ew no way, that girl's crazy!" Fate shivered. "When we were dating she kept making me these horrible lunches that made me throw up after one bite, but then again, she's just so adorable when she pouts..."

Twitch.

"Ehe, but sometimes even in the most fairytale like romances falls to reality." Fate muttered dully. Fate turned her attention to the grim looking Nanoha and smiled, "Right now I can tell you're extremely jealous."

"Oh?" Nanoha huffed. "Now that I know what your ex-girlfriend looks like, I feel so inadequate."

The smile on Fate's face widened, "But who am I with now? Because in my opinion, Testarossa's the one that was lacking." Fate placed her hand over the hand Nanoha had on the gear stick and held onto it tightly. "I left her without a second thought when you asked me out."

"Really?"

"Yep, and I don't regret anything."

"Why? Testarossa-san seems like a _swell _girl." This was obviously sarcasm.

'_True, she was __**extremely**__ good in bed too,'_ Fate thought in her head, "She's totally boring, and I'm not narcissistic enough to be with someone that looks exactly like me."

"Nyahaha," Nanoha laughed happily. "You sure you two aren't twins or something?"

"I'm positive. Our parents ran test after test to figure it out, but in the end we just look alike." Fate said with a shrug. "Like my mirror image you know?"

"I... see."

"Anyways, enough about that crazy girl, how was your day?" Fate said with a sparkling smile, the topic completely changed.

Shrugging Nanoha stopped the car and allowed someone to make their turn. "I gave a killer bio test today."

"The one from yesterday?"

"Yep," Nanoha waved back at the other driver and proceeded, "I'm going to love grading these tests!"

"Ahaha, you want some help with that?" Fate offered a glimmer of excitement in her youthful eyes.

"Yes please." Nanoha replied before she turned on the radio for a little music.

"Hey-ho yo! Thanks for tuning to TeamG radi-O! The song you were listening to was, "Nostalgia," by Mizuki Nana!" the radio host shouted out excitedly. "If I had half her looks and single portion of her singing talents, I'd be—I'd still be a radio talk show host, never mind."

"Lame." both Nanoha and Fate say flatly.

"Next we have, "Love **IS** War," by everyone's rising angel, Alicchant!" the Dj cleared his voice and laughed, "Never thought our lovely Alicchant would release such a bold declaration of war in the game of love! I wonder who the poor sap is? I sure don't wanna be him!"

A final message from the Dj lead to the sound of the song playing.

_I have nowhere else to go in the searing heat of this love_

_The grey clouds followed by the sound of clattering monochrome_

_Even the sunlight's shadow at dusk is changing_

Fate suddenly tensed, her face becoming contorted with conflicting emotions. "Can we change to a different station?"

"Why?" Nanoha asked, she was clearly enjoying the song. "I kind of like it."

Fate grimaced and said, "I don't like it. It doesn't suit her voice."

"You listen to her?" Nanoha asked curiously.

"No, not really. She's really popular in our school." Fate replied, her body tensing.

Nanoha hummed and tapped her finger along with the beat. "I wonder what she looks like? She's always wearing something to cover her eyes."

"Uh..."

"I wonder what color her eyes are?"

_The world is blurring, and even so... why do I still love you?_

_I understand it all, but what should I do?_

_How can I? And what can I do?_

_I was so foolish_

Shifting in her chair uncomfortably, Fate pressed her forehead against the cool tempered glass of the window, her eyebrows furrowing together. She made a sound of displeased and sunk further down her seat.

_Shall we begin? Because this is war!_

_**You **__looked so happy as I watched you from a far_

_A love becoming so precious... this is a sin_

_I'll show you how I really feel!_

Nanoha frowned at the way Fate acted and contemplated about changing the station to something else. Taking her hand off of the gear stick, Nanoha shook Fate's shoulder saying, "Fate-chan, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. How's that beat? It's awesome huh?" Fate said with a nervous laugh, her face still pressed up against the window.

_It seems that the megaphone I screamed into just now was broken_

_How much further must I stretch myself? I don't need to be in your field of vision_

Ahh, before I noticed it the sky had cleared up, this really doesn't suit me...

_I__ can't hold my feelings back any longer_

_How can I? And what can I do?_

_I'm not crying, but you know..._

"I love you," Nanoha confessed, her hand leaving the gear shift and reaching out to touch Fate's cheek. The blonde's skin felt hot to the touch, yet cool to the senses. Nanoha felt the smile on her face widen when the blonde showed reaction to the physical contact.

Turning her head, Fate smiled and leaned into Nanoha's palm. The smile on her beautiful face priceless.

_I love you_

"So, 'Future Wife' what should we do tonight to consummate our engagement to one another?" Fate asked with her trademark boyish grin.

"Hm, I don't know," Nanoha mumbled, her eyes turning back to the road.

_Let's fight this out! Go ahead, shoot at my heart_

_I'll quickly show you my skirt_

_I'll make your eyes look at me_

_Preparations for interception_

_This war scenario is still disadvantageous to me_

"Would it happen to involve: no clothes, sweat, panting, and euphoric pleasure?" Fate assumed with a devilish grin. Nanoha's face quickly flushed. "Because if that's what you're thinking, you're wrong."

Nanoha gasped. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Tell me?

_Love truly is blind_

_And now only your kiss can wake me_

"I wanna take you out tonight—my treat." Fate answered proudly. "I was thinking about this for the entire afternoon, and I think I have it down to perfection."

"Really now?" Nanoha laughed skeptically.

"Think I'm lying?"

"Never said it, it's just... tomorrow's a school day."

Fate sputtered and began to laugh, "Oh that's a good one, Baby. Me, caring about school?" Wiping a tear from her eye Fate started to laugh even harder, "Oh that is rich!" Nanoha rolled her eyes and hit the brakes. Fate's laughter suddenly stopped and she stared directly into Nanoha's perplexed eyes, "But I'm still richer."

"Creamy too." Nanoha added with a smirk.

Taking one final left turn, the apartment complex they lived in came into sight. A car was pulling out from the underground parking forcing Nanoha to brake momentarily. After the other car got back onto the road, Nanoha gently turned her wheel and guided the car into the opening to the underground parking lot.

"Look Fate, let's keep it simple tonight, and do whatever you want to do on the weekend." Nanoha said trying to form a compromise with her hasty girlfriend. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me, and I won't complain sound good?"

"What's the downside?" Fate asked.

"You go to school tomorrow. Carim-chan would kill me if you missed another day on my account." Nanoha answered with a heavy sigh, "She's really scary when she gets serious."

"Oh I know. I know all too well!" Fate agreed. "Headmistress gives a killer detention... one hour trapped in a room with... Testarossa." Shivering when she uttered the _vile_ name.

That night, the two lovers laid in bed late at night after doing what they had missed that afternoon. They spent the time laughing at how jealous Fate's look alike was and made poor impressions of her, except for Fate who got the bossy girl's personality dead on.

Their engagement completely forgotten... save for the matching rings they wore on the hand that was closest to their hearts.

"So about that play, when was it again?"

"Hm, probably a month before exam month starts up." Fate said with a mischievous smile. "Friends, families, and _lovers _are all invited to it."

"Are you inviting me?" Nanoha dead panned. Fate nodded her head like an obedient puppy, Nanoha's obedient puppy. "Why?"

"You're my fiancee! Of course I want you there! Plus I'm the leading role!" Fate protested with a cute pout. "And I always get flowers from all these random people, I want flowers from you!"

"Eh?" Nanoha muttered. "So I don't even have to be there? I can just stop by in the end and toss you a dandelion?"

The look of hurt on Fate's face made Nanoha smile.

Putting a warm hand on her young lover's blonde head, Nanoha said, "Tell me the exact time and date, and I'll be there with a giant bouquet of flowers."

Fate's face lit up.

"As if I would miss seeing you in one of Hayate-chan's cosplay." Nanoha added with a grin. "If I'm lucky, I can convince Carim-chan to allow moe-items into the play!"

"Oh, those have always been in there." Fate replied with a nonchalant tone of voice. "I had to wear glasses and cat ears."

Nanoha gasped out in glee, "I can't wait to see that! Get me tickets as fast as you can, promise?"

"You got it."

"Nyahaha, thanks." Nanoha giggle as she snuggled in closer to Fate. Her eyes locked with a single patch of bruised skin at the back of Fate's neck.

She chose to ignore hicky.


	7. The Unstoppable Truth

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 6_

**The Unstoppable Truth

* * *

**

Then next morning, Nanoha woke up the sound of a blaring alarm clock and the slow, gentle pulsation of Fate's heartbeat. Her face was warm, nestled in between Fate's supple bosom. The younger girl's baby's soft skin felt amazing against her own. Fate's hair was illuminated by the early morning sunshine. The silky strands of hair glistened individually showing the light of Fate's natural highlights.

Every morning she woke up, she was always greeted by that same blinding light. A golden glow that was far more welcomed than that of her former fiancé's.

"Fate-chan, wake up we slept in." Nanoha murmured sweetly. Every word she spoke in that hushed whisper caused her soft lips brush against her girlfriend's sensitive skin. "The alarm clock's been screaming for us to wake up for like three hours already."

"Mmm..." Fate gurgled cutely in her sleep.

Nanoha lifted herself up from the fluffy alabaster white mounds and gapped at the adorable expression the fifteen year old made. "Wow," Nanoha mouthed. A large smile slowly spread across her, and soon Nanoha was grinning from ear to ear.

Unable to keep her excitement down, Nanoha brushed her right hand over Fate's left breast just to feel any form of physical contact with the younger woman.

"Keep touching and I won't be able to stop myself from raping you." Fate growled her morning voice huskier than usual. "I'm serious."

"Oh rape doesn't feel good now does it?" Nanoha answered

"How the fuck should I know?" Fate growled angrily replying with a question of her own. Her eyebrows creasing together impatiently as she tried to get back to sleep.

"It isn't rape if it's consented." Nanoha stated proudly."

Fate groaned, giving up on trying to return to her dream and puffed out her cheeks. "Damn loop hole." she said quietly.

"Nyahaha, you're already super late for school and I am too." Nanoha explained to the groggy teen. "I'll call Carim-chan first and tell her the censored version of what happened last night and call in sick for work."

"Why the Headmistress first?" Fate asked, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Because if I call Carim-chan first, she can call my school and get me excused."

"Cheater."

Nanoha laughed and kissed Fate on the lips, "Oh well. All's fair in love and war."

"Uh... yeah."

"Anyways, wake up." Nanoha ordered as she quickly got off of her girlfriend, no pun intended.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to spend as much time as I can with you!" Nanoha growled as she positioned herself atop Fate, her legs straddling the other girl's hips. "Isn't that reason enough?"

"I guess..."

"Plus I thought you had some plans for me?"

Fate became instantly alert when Nanoha had reminded her about the plans she had. "Okay, you win. I'm awa-..." Fate stopped in mid sentence and gapped at the beautiful copper haired woman sitting on top of her.

Nanoha wore no clothing to shy away her beautiful features. The image before Fate caused her mouth to go dry. Beautiful porcelain skin glowing under the light the early morning sunlight. Long bright strands of brunette hair, highlighted by rustic copper red, light orange and light caramel brown. The stunning twenty-five year old biology teacher had a shapely figure that went well with her large firm breasts. Fate gulped nervously when she recalled her hands and lips trailing over those perky peaks during their intimacy last night.

"Wh-What?" Nanoha blurted out with a barely noticeable pink tint on her pale cheeks, "H-Hey, stop staring... you're embarrassing me." Fate ignored Nanoha's complaint and continued to stare.

"You're beautiful..." Fate whispered.

Reaching her right hand out, Fate placed it above Nahoha's cheek. Her finger tips barely touched Nanoha's skin before she slowly dragged it down to Nanoha's jaw, then down her neck and to her collar bone. Fate's hand lingered there for a moment before mustering up the courage to continue. Her touch became lighter as she neared Nanoha's left breast, and when her palm hovered just above the sensitive rosebud.

"I love you..." Fate mouthed.

Like a mirror image, Nanoha mouthed the same exact words.

Cupping Nanoha's breast carefully, Fate snaked her hand through the small space between Nanoha's arm and body, and wrapped it in a way that had her hand on Nanoha's shoulder. The blush slowly dissipated and Nanoha's face went from flustered to serine. She knew what was about to happen and she was going to stop fighting it. Fate's other arm looped around Nanoha's waist, pulling the older woman's body closer to her own.

Fate leaned in for a kiss, but Nanoha averted her eyes shyly and turned her head. Growling her dismay, Fate unhooked her right arm from her partner's shoulder and brought it teasingly up Fate looked at her softly and decided to just kiss the area between Nanoha's jaw and her earlobe. Nanoha made a whimper of discomfort when Fate's arms tightened around her body.

"F-Fate-cha-chan..."

It started off as a soft tender kiss at the junction between Nanoha's neck and jaw that ended at the base of her neck just about the collar bone. Fate's warm lips gently ensnared the specially selected area, massaging it with tender kisses. Her teeth grazed the skin as she opened her mouth to allow her tongue to caress Nanoha's skin, softening it to ready it for what was to come.

Fate bit Nanoha's neck, her canines sinking in just barely breeching the delicate flesh. Fate pulled away and blew on the clear bite mark she had left. She looked displeased for a moment before realizing what had gone wrong, the blood didn't have enough prompt to flow. So leaning in again, Fate gently sucked on the bite mark and continued until she tasted the familiar copper tang of blood. A single drop of blood beaded out of one of the teeth marks and trailed down in a slow stream, dragged down by gravity. A sharp pain caused Nanoha to wince in pain, but the numbing sensation took hold of the bite area causing her to shiver and moan her satisfaction.

Fate dragged her tongue up from the droplet of blood and up the trail it left behind. Flicking her tongue against the mark, Fate gave it a possessive kiss. The gentle force of the kiss urged one more drop of blood to seep out, dying Fate's white canine a light shade of red. The brunette haired woman moaned when Fate's teeth left and quickly replaced by a _very_ dexterous tongue. Nanoha moaned again just as Fate began to suckle on the bite mark once more.

"That actually... felt good." Nanoha confessed, panting as she tilted her head back to give her lover better access.

Fate stopped and gave her mark one final lick before burying her face into the cook of Nanoha's neck, her lungs taking in large amounts of Nanoha's scent. "Nanoha you're in a really seductive position." she says in a deep husky voice.

"Am I?" Nanoha whispered back, wiggling her hips with each syllable.

Fate growled softly, the sound rumbling in the back of her throat. Her body was acting of its own will, reacting to the stimulus as she yearned for more. Flicking her tongue at the brunette's earlobe, she grinned wickedly when Nanoha gasped out in surprise. Fate trailed her tongue down the brunette's jaw, leaving a trail of saliva before blowing lightly against the creamy smooth skin of Nanoha's neck. The thighs straddling her waist squeezed together as Nanoha arched her back; the sudden change in temperature was arousing her.

Warmth was surging through Nanoha's body, igniting the flames in her groin and she unconsciously rocked her hips against Fate's taut abdomen. All the while, the blonde was nipping at her collarbone, biting gently with her teeth and suckling on the flesh. Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses, Fate made her way lower, past Nanoha's collarbone and down the valley between firm mounds of flesh.

Unwinding one arm from the brunette's waist, Fate took one globe in the palm of her right hand, closing her fingers around it in a gentle hold. Bringing her face closer, she studied with interest at how the apex of the mound firm up with each passing second. Nanoha was breathing heavily, eyes glazing over as she pressed herself harder against Fate. The twinned rosebuds on her bosom stood fully erected, the skin constricting so tightly that it was almost painful. The warm breath tickling her chest was not helping any.

Then there was warmth as Fate closed her lips over one rosebud, caressing the tip with her tongue tenderly. The other arm around Nanoha's waist was retracted as it took the other mound of flesh firmly in hand. Fingers flexed and relaxed in rhythm, massaging the globe gently as a thumb grazed across the apex sporadically. Nanoha ran her fingers through the fine strands of molten gold hair, relishing the feel of each strand as they ran through her fingers. Her nails scraped across the blonde's scalp, pressing the head of golden tresses closer to her bosom. She barely recalled being laid back on to the bed, but she could now feel the cool cover of the duvet against her scorching back. Fate shifted and the warmth around her right nipple was gone, leaving a splotch of dampness in its wake. The cool air prickled the sensitized area of her bosom and she shivered slightly, sorely missing the warmth.

"Fate stop teasing me " Nanoha rasped out, her voice scratchy.

The warmth returned, this time to her left breast as Fate showered the apex with attention while her palm kept Nanoha's right breast occupied with a soothing massage. Nanoha slid her right hand from around Fate's neck, tracing the blonde's prominent collarbone and making its way towards Fate's chest. Returning the favour, she traced her fingers across the blonde's generous bosom, filling her palm with the soft globe of flesh. Fate's lips against her skin faltered for a moment when she grazed her thumb against the aroused apex of the blonde's left breast. A porcelain smooth thigh parted her legs as Fate straddled her right thigh. Arching forward, Fate pressed her thigh against Nanoha's heated core, eliciting a ragged gasp from the brunette.

Fate slid further down, resting her body lightly against Nanoha's with most of her weight supported by her elbows braced on the bed. She could feel the heat emanating from the brunette's lower torso, the slightest movement causing Nanoha's breathing to hitch.

"Fate " Nanoha mumbled, barely audible in the quiet room. However, the frustration and longing were clearly evident in her tone.

All plans for the rest of the day were quickly forgotten as they shed their inhibitions, bringing each other to new heights of euphoria.

Nanoha woke up four hours later feeling as if she had been driving her car at its fastest speed and slammed straight into a thick titanium wall. She was sore in places she knew would cause problems when sitting down, standing up, lying down, and living in general.

She turned her head to look at her slumbering partner and grimaced. Fate was sleeping on her stomach, head tilted to the left, with her arms crossed beneath her cheek. Her long hair was pushed over to the right revealing her back. The contours of her spine tempted Nanoha to drag her finger over to wake up the sleeping blonde, but the idea of seeing a grumpy Fate caused her to go against the idea.

Nanoha peered over to the alarm clock that red 2:12pm and snarled. "So much for calling Carim-chan." Nanoha laid back in bed and grumbled to herself, muttering things such as, "I'm going to be hearing about this," and, "I'll lose my job for sure," and lastly, "I'll be expecting a call from Carim-chan any second now."

As if on cue...

Dur-ru-ru-ru Du-ru-ru-ru Du-ru-ru-ru

The phone was on Fate's side of the bed, but the blonde didn't seem to notice. She scrunched her nose and returned to a peaceful state of sleep when Nanoha silenced the cell phone.

"H-Hello?" Nanoha whispered.

"Why, _good morning_… Takamachi-san." a stern yet familiar voice said sarcastically on the other end.

Nanoha gulped. "U-Uh... good morning?"

"Will you please explain why my partner isn't in school today?" the other person asked, Nanoha could just image a quirked eyebrow rising in inquiry.

"Uh, slept in?" Nanoha answered unsteadily. She scratched her head and pulled the covers up to her chest. "Mind I ask who's calling?"

"Alicia Testarossa… _Harlaown_."

Now fully wide awake, Nanoha in and cupped the phone with both hands to stifle her cursing. "Look, I don't know how you got my phone number, but I'd like it if you don't ever call again." Nanoha said, her voice seething with displeasure.

"Why should I? It isn't against the law to call someone." Alicia bit back angrily. "I merely wish to know the well being of _my_ Romeo."

"She's fine, now good-bye." Nanoha barked red in the face.

The sound of Nanoha's angry tone of voice rose Fate up from her slumber. A sleepy smile became a concerned frown in mere seconds when Fate saw the distress written all over her lover's face. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked scootching as close to Nanoha as she could. "Who was on the phone?"

Nanoha turned to Fate, her hair slapping Fate on the cheek. "Your Juliet. She wanted to make sure we weren't doing something she disapproved of." she snarled. Fate flinched and tried to embrace Nanoha only to be pushed away angrily. "Just stay away from me for a second okay?"

"Nanoha..." Fate mumbled quietly. "What did Testarossa say to you?"

"Nothing really... she just called to see where you were." Nanoha confessed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I shouldn't have been so rude to her."

"Eh?" Fate said with a quirked eyebrow. "How'd Testarossa even get your number?"

Nanoha shrugged. "It was listed as Carim-chan's number."

Nodding her head, Fate crossed her arms and flipped her hair. "She must've asked the Headmistress for direct access to her address book and found your number." Fate said with a sigh. Weary burgundy eyes turned to disgruntled violet blue in a gaze of understanding. "I'm sorry she's hassling you. I'll tell her to leave you alone."

"I... I just don't like how she speaks about you in such a possessive way." Nanoha whispered. "You belong to me now. You're mine and I don't want to share with anyone."

Fate smiled and wrapped an arm around Nanoha's shoulders, pulling the older woman into a tight embrace. Their noses touched before the two shared a kiss. Fate ran her hand through Nanoha's hair and kissed her on the temple.

"Nanoha, forget that I ever had a relationship with that crazy girl. Forget that I've been with someone else other than you," Fate kissed Nanoha on the lips. "Okay?"

"Un..." Nanoha replied shyly. "But I don't think you can forget I've been with someone other than you."

Fate feigned a look of ignorance and giggled. "You were with someone else, Ms. Celibacy?"

"I really wish I met you first..." Nanoha mumbled, her eyes looking away with regret layering over her shyness. "I really wish I did."

"How would that work?" Fate asked with a perplexed stare. "You met your ex-boyfriend when you were nine..." Nanoha nodded her head. "I'm fifteen..." Nanoha nodded her head again. "I wasn't even born then!"

"Shit."

"Humph."

"Why aren't you older? It just isn't fair!" Nanoha whined.

Fate chuckled and bopped Nanoha on the head. "Hey if you did meet me first, that would make me Vivio's father right?"

"I can see it now," Nanoha muttered with a shiver. "Vivio would have blonde hair, red ey— never mind. She'd look exactly the way she does except with your eyes."

"My eyes are sexy."

"That they are, but," Nanoha pause and poked Fate on the cheek, "Yuuno-kun's are almost on par with yo-"

"Compare my eyes with that fag again and I'll leave you." Fate dead panned. "I don't want to be compared to a pocket protector loser who looks gayer than me, wearing Harry Potter glasses on crack."

"What. The. Fuck." Nanoha mouthed. "What the hell are Harry Potter glasses on crack? That doesn't even make sense!"

"True, but you know what I mean. Your ex's glasses are larger than those anime character eyes we see so much on TV." Fate argued with a cute frown on her face. "Those things can pass off as two of Sherlock Home's magnified glasses taped together."

Nanoha quirked her eyebrow and pulled away from Fate's arms and said, "Hey, don't insult him for his eye wear."

"Oh so you're defending him now?"

"No, I'm just saying. It isn't nice."

Fate's frown deepened, "No, Nanoha. You're defending him."

"Am not. He's a really nice guy; you just have to give him a chance."

That was the final straw.

"What did you ever see in that weasel brained ferret in the first place?" Fate shouted in a frustrated tone of voice. The look on Fate's face was a mix of confusion, hurt and betrayal.

Nanoha jumped back and frowned angrily, "He's sweet, smart, good looking, and he has a nine inch penis. Now compared to you, who's egotistic, a know it all, and annoying as hell, I think he was pretty goo-" Nanoha's eyes went wide when she saw the look of hurt on Fate's face. "Oh no... Baby, I didn't mean to! It just kind of sli-"

"Shut up!" Fate screamed as loudly as her strained vocal cords would allow. "Just shut up! You went too far Nanoha!"

"Baby, I'm sorry, I don't know what go into me just now!"

"I just shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Fate shouted, the tears in her eyes rolling sparsely dowb her cheeks. "So is this how you really think of me?"

"No! Of course not Fate-chan! I love you!"

"Then why!?" Fate screamed at the top of her lungs, startling Nanoha. "That mother fucker practically rapes you every night of your relationship, and yet you can still say 'He's a nice guy,' and 'just give him a chance?'. What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Nanoha shouted back at Fate as if she was disciplining her own child.

Fate's jaw dropped. Closing her mouth and pursing her lips together, Fate's balled fist trembled. "Don't you dare talk to me like you would a child, Nanoha." she said in a slow warning tone.

"You're still a child Fate-chan. I'll talk to you however I want."

The sound of a hand connecting with a cheek resounded in the large bedroom.

"I am _not_ your daughter, Nanoha." Fate stated with an angry snarl. "So you have no right to speak to me like that."

Nanoha was speechless, the stinging pain on her cheek stung when she touched it. "You hit... me." she mumbled, shaken from the impact.

"No shit."

A solitary tear ran down Nanoha's cheek. "You hit me."

"You're treating me like a child!"

"..."

"Nanoha, I don't care whether you think of him as a friend or not. That man hurt you and I can't forgive him for that." Fate said sternly. "I'm sorry for being egotistic, a know it all, and annoying as hell. I'm sorry for doing everything I possibly can just to make you happy! I am so god damned sorry for caring about you so much!"

"..." Nanoha shivered and sunk back.

"And I'm sorry I hit you too..." Fate said half heartedly. Nanoha shook her head and kept her gaze away from Fate. The teenager sighed and scratched her cheek; it was a nervous habit of hers that was hard to stop.

"Yuuno-kun, would never hit me..." Nanoha mumbled to herself, not caring whether Fate heard her voice or not. But Fate did hear it, and it tore away at the disheveled teenager.

"Nanoha, it's been bugging me for some time," Fate looked away and focused her stare at the door, the pain that gripped her heart threatened to reveal itself. "The way you talk about your ex makes it sound like you aren't over him."

"You hit me..."

"Yes, I get it. I slapped you. Whoop-dee-fuckin'-doo!"

Nanoha's shocked expression sharpened to a hardened glare when she raised her right hand and struck Fate back. "Fuck you."

"Too bad Princess, you already did." Fate replied with a snarky attitude, relatively unfazed by the strike.

"What is wrong with you, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked her glare borrowing into Fate's soul. "Why are you so riled up about Yuuno-kun all of the sudden?"

"Riled up? Me? Oh hell no!" Fate roared, her fist meeting with the wall their bed was pressed against. "You don't think I haven't noticed? The way you look at him, the way you talk to him, the way you touch him. I've seen it all Nanoha. I'm young, but I'm not blind. You're clearly still in love with that spineless rat."

"Don't you dare speak about him like that!" Nanoha shouted, slapping Fate again. "Yuuno-kun isn't perfect, but he's done everything he can for me. Yes, he's done me wrong, but I have too. I cheated on him with you!"

"I cheated on Alicia with you!"

"I have a child with him!"

"I'm engaged to her!"


	8. The Immovable Pride

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 7_

**The Immovable Pride

* * *

**

Silence.

"Wait—what!?" the look on Nanoha's face was priceless, but the look of guilt on Fate's face was worth every penny. "You were... engaged to her?"

"Well yeah... but I broke it off with her when I met you." Fate explained, running a tense hand through her hair. "Alicia cried so much when I told her I wanted to break up with her, but I wanted you so much I never really cared to give her proper closure."

"..."

Fate got out of bed and fished around the floor in search of her discarded clothes. Nanoha stayed back and watched her naked girlfriend with a flabbergasted look. Fate found her clothes and found that they were too dirty to wear again, so she picked them up and headed towards the dirty clothes hamper in the bathroom and left them there before returning to the bedroom where Nanoha sat still as a statue. Fate frowned and walked to the closet, pulled out some clean underwear, a black bra, socks, loose fitting black jeans, a purple top with a large font sentence that said "Cleverly Placed Sentence," and in little print above it "Look at My Eyes Not My Chest" printed on, and a black denim jacket. Throwing the clothes onto the edge of the bed, Fate began putting them on in a hasty fashion.

"Where are you going?" Nanoha asked her voice barely above a hushed whisper.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Why the fuck should you care?" Fate growled as she pulled up her pants. "Don't wait up for me."

"Where are you going?"

Sighing, Fate grabbed her T-shirt and slipped her arms through the sleeves before pulling it over her head, "And like I said mere seconds ago, 'Why the fuck should you care?'"

Nanoha's eyes were blank, the sudden knowledge of Fate's life before her scared her out of her wits. "I'm sorry..."

Pausing momentarily when the words came to her ears, Fate frowned. "You should call him, tell him that your good for nothing, egotistic, know it all, and annoying as hell, possibly ex-fiancee, left you after hitting you. That should get him to come running back to your side, because it sure would have made me come running."

"Possibly... ex?" Nanoha said, her eyes widening in a strange emotion she couldn't name

Fate stood still, her back towards Nanoha. "You really hurt me just now Nanoha, I-I need some time to think. "

"I said I was sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything. It doesn't take back the words you've said."

"What about all that you've said!?"

Fate looked back, her beautiful tear streaked burgundy eyes anguished. "You're right. I wish I could just say sorry and erase all those 'I love you's,' 'Nanoha's the best,' the 'together forever's,' and all that other mushy crap I've said to you over the year, but I can't..." sighing she ran both hands through her hair. "And it isn't like I want to take them back either, and neither do you. You speak to highly of him Nanoha."

"Fate-chan, wait!" Fate began to walk away, her jacket clutched in her hand tightly as she funneled all of her anger into its fabric. "Please Fate-chan! Don't go!" Fate didn't turn around. "I'm sorry!" The bedroom door slammed shut. "I love... you, not him."

Nanoha whispered those final words too softly, she knew they would have stopped her fiancee from walking out the door, but she didn't have the heart to say it in a firmer, louder voice. She didn't have the heart to speak the words with confidence.

To be honest, Nanoha herself didn't know how to settle her feelings with her former lover. She knew she loved him; he was her best friend of course! Much like how Hayate and Carim are to her, Yuuno was someone she just couldn't let go of no matter what happened. Fate on the other hand... Nanoha was almost certain she could move on if Fate left her for good. It would hurt yes, but she would move on and forget the pain and eventually find a new love, and live her life once more.

Fate wasn't that large a piece in her life to begin with. She loved the young teenager without a doubt, but compared to the other people in her life... Fate was probably the product of whatever was left over. All the fun things they would do, the sex, the romantic moments, the heated arguments, and everything in between, was something Nanoha could live without. She knew this... but she denies it whenever Fate was near.

Their physical attraction blurs the fine line between friendship and love. It was physical attraction that led her to pursue the young blonde in a romantic sense. It was also physical attraction that led Nanoha to sleep with her after a week of dating, even though females weren't her natural preference.

It was strictly physical attraction that got blurred over time.

This wasn't love... was it?

"So why did I propose to her?" Nanoha asked herself, eyes glued onto the front door, perplexed over her rash actions.

After ten minutes of wallowing in her own regrets, Nanoha decided sitting in bed naked wouldn't help ease the pain and soothe the confusion that racked her heart. Not wanting to get changed, Nanoha got out of bed and pulled out her robe from the closet. Putting it on quickly, Nanoha tied a loose knot and left the bedroom.

"Ah fuck it..." Nanoha growled as she stormed down the hallway and into the bathroom. "Who the fuck does Fate-chan think she is? Talking me like that..." Shutting the door behind her, Nanoha walked straight to the mirror and glared at herself. "Come on Takamachi, get over it! A hormonal teenager shouldn't get to you this much." Her reflection jeered at her when the words left her mouth. "The great Fate Harlaown isn't so great. I don't know what those stupid girls see in her."

Taking her robe off, Nanoha walks into the shower and turns on the water. It was cold at first making her jump up with a small squeal of surprise. She quickly turned the knob for the hot water and was quickly greeted with a relaxing sensation of a nice hot shower. Sighing to herself, Nanoha tilted her head up and allowed the water to embrace her.

"Stupid Fate-chan..." Nanoha muttered in a half hearted tone of voice.

The constant stream of hot water alongside the enveloping steam relaxed Nanoha's tense muscles. Work was finally starting to catch up to her, but the strain her life brought was pushing her to her limits. Nanoha pretended like nothing fazed her, but in truth everything was. There was a constant battle waging on inside of her. Her feelings for Fate and the feelings she had to complete her broken family. The custody battle for her daughter was going south ever since Vivio brought about the information about her current relationship. She was going to lose her child without a fight... but she was also losing her lover to the war.

Nanoha sighed and tried her best to let go of everything that weighed her down. She just wanted to get clean, wash away all the regret, the mistakes, and the indelible sins she's committed. She wanted to wash away all the places Yuuno Scrya had touched, and she desperately wanted to forget that Fate Harlaown had ever touched her in the first place. She just wanted to forget about the teenager that caused her so many plights.

Cranking the hot water as high as it could go, the relaxing heat became hot as boiling water. Nanoha paid little attention to the pain she was feeling and focused more on draining her thoughts of the argument that transpired not too long ago.

One second passed by before the heat became too much. "Owwie!" Nanoha cried out as she turned the hot water off faster than she could a television. The hot water separated from the cold almost immediately, leaving nothing but frigid cold. The steam that surrounded her became stifling with the sudden change in temperature. Nanoha wanted out of the shower, but she didn't want to leave the little cocoon that washed away all of her worries.

The cold water had defeated her desire to stay clean, so with a shiver, Nanoha turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She felt a little light headed when she got out, but not enough to bring her to her knees.

"I'm going to have to find her..." Nanoha told herself unwillingly. "Who knows what she'll do."

She quickly dried her hair and put on her robe and left the bathroom. Nanoha let out yet another sigh as and neared the living room. Her eyes widened significantly when she saw Fate slumped on the couch lifelessly. The beautiful teenager had her left arm slung over the width of the couch, while her tattooed hand constantly tensed and relaxed. Her breathing was soft and calm, but the look of furry in her eyes told another story.

"F-Fate-chan... what are you doing here?" Nanoha asked, startled to see her girlfriend sitting on the couch. "I thought you left."

"You would have liked that wouldn't you?" Fate said with a dull tone of voice. "You just couldn't wait till I left, huh?"

"That's not what I meant..."

Fate turned her head to face Nanoha lazily and frowned. "Come on Takamachi, get over it! A hormonal teenager shouldn't get to you this much."

"Y-You heard that?"

"The great Fate Harlaown isn't so great. I don't know what those stupid girls see in her."

Nanoha flinched and took a step back. "I didn't know you were here..."

"So as long as I'm around, you'll keep biting your tongue?" Fate smirked and looked away. "Fine then. I'll leave for real this time, so that way you can keep saying what you really think about me."

"Fate-chan, I would never!"

"Stop with the fucking excuses, and with that 'Fate-chan' crap already!" the teenager roared. "I'm not a goddamned child, so drop that useless honorific!"

"No, I'm not making any excuses. And no," Nanoha protested. "Fate-chan is Fate-chan to me."

"Then I'll always be a child to you. Not a teenager, but a child you have to teach proper manners to." Fate stood up and walked up to Nanoha, her rage evident in her heavy breathing. "Guess what Nanoha, I'm fifteen not five. Stop acting like you're my mother and act like who you really are to me."

"I'm not acting like your mother!"

"Yes you are Nanoha and don't you dare deny it." Fate snapped. "I have my own mother who has raised me to her best abilities. You are either my girlfriend or no one at all. Make up your mind."

Nanoha couldn't answer.

"Hah, I thought so."

Fate turned to leave only to be stopped by Nanoha grabbing hold of her hand. "Walk through that door and you are never welcomed here again." A grin crept onto Fate's face when she pulled her hand free. "I'm serious Fate."

"I am too." Fate replied. "I couldn't bring myself to walk through that door earlier today. I waited on that couch for you to come out so I could apologize for what I said, but no. Not anymore."

"Fate... chan."

"Nanoha..."

The brunette looked away first and winced when the smell of Irish Spring body wash drifted away from her. Nanoha wanted to stop Fate from leaving, but her pride was what got in the way.

Life would be so much easier if Fate wasn't around to muck it all up.

"Goodbye, Nanoha." Fate said as she looked back at the still brunette. Nanoha nodded her head and tried her best to ignore the heavy sigh that escaped Fate's lips.

The sound of a small object being placed on a table near the front door caused Nanoha to look up from the floor and onto the closed door.

Fate had taken her engagement ring off.


	9. The Emotional Attraction

Updated every 7 or so reviews.

* * *

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 8_

**The Emotional Attraction

* * *

**

"F-Fa-Fate-... chan." Nanoha stuttered as reality finally sunk in. With her pride completely forgotten, Nanoha chased after her girlfriend, but stopped dead in her track when her bare foot met with the carpeted floor of the apartment hallway. Looking both ways Nanoha sighed in defeat. The only person in the hallway was her. Fate was gone. "No..."

Going back into her apartment, Nanoha dashed into the bedroom and grabbed some suitable clothes to wear, not caring whether they matched or not. All she cared right now was that her girlfriend was somewhere else other than by her side, and that _really_ pissed her off.

Nanoha got dressed as fast as she could and combed her hair. Unlike Fate whose hair was always seemingly perfect no matter what state of consciousness she's in. Even the poofy bit seemed to stay perfectly in place… stupid sunflower.

After getting dressed and tidying up her hair, Nanoha sped out of the bedroom and out the front door grabbing hold of her car keys, cellphone, and Fate's engagement ring on her way out. Half way down the hallway, Nanoha realized that in her haste, she forgotten to lock the door. So she ran back and locked it, double checked, and continued down the hallway once again only tripping a few times.

Nanoha ran as fast as she could, her car just mere meters away from her. It was as if a switch had been flipped on. Whenever Fate is by her side, there were no doubts, and when Fate wasn't around, doubt reined her mind... but when Fate was out of her hands' reach, a feeling of possession worthy of a devil's ensnared her.

Driving out onto the road like a mad man, Nanoha flipped open her phone and hit speed dial 9, and impatiently waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello, TSAB Uminari Branch, Headmistress Carim Gracia speaking."

"Carim-chan!" Nanoha shouted as she made an illegal turn, shoulder checking to see that no cops had seen her. The sound of the older woman spitting something out made Nanoha giggle, it seems like she had caught her best friend's wife drinking tea. "Is Fate-chan at the school?"

"No... why?" Carim replied with a confused tone of voice.

"No reason."

"Okay," The sound of fingers tapping on a hardwood desk, and the sound of an angered Kansai accent told Nanoha to end the call as quickly as possible. "I will let you know if I see her, till then, good luck."

Nanoha smiled and thanked Carim saying, "You know you're the only person who would help me without asking questions."

"Well, I am greatly flattered you think of me that way." Carim's chuckling stopped when she realized what she had said. The finger tapping stopped. "Hayate, Love, _Waifu_, Gummy bear, Pumpkin... Love Muffin? It is not what you think. I assure you Love; it is not what you think!"

"_Who's on the line?"_

"Uh, I'm going to let you go now okay Carim-chan? Sounds like Hayate-chan's about ready to have a bitch fit." Nanoha said nervously, not wanting to be the cause of her friend's early demise. "Thanks for the help; I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, hope to see you soon Nanoha. Good luck on your quest."

Just as the phone call ended, Nanoha found what she was looking for. Sitting in a park swing, head hung low, hands clasped together, and sad downcast eyes. Fate looked like life itself was over. A smile crept onto Nanoha's face when she saw the familiar golden luster of her lover's hair.

Parking her car as close as possible, Nanoha shut off the engine, pulled out her keys, gripped the ring tightly in her hands, and took deep calming breaths. Fate didn't notice her yet, so she could sneak up on her and not have Fate run away.

Getting out of her car, Nanoha walked as calmly as she could and took the swing next to Fate's. "So um, hi?" Nanoha said awkwardly. Nodding her head, Fate sat still. "Hey, about earlier-"

"Just stop, okay?" Fate pleaded, her eyes still not meeting with Nanoha's. "I don't need your apologies or excuses. Not anymore."

A sigh escaped Nanoha's lips as she scratched her cheek. Fate was proving difficult to speak to. "Fate-chan," Nanoha began, placing her left hand atop Fate's clasped hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said, and I can understand if you hate me for it."

"I don't… hate you... per say."

"I stepped way out of line, and you were right. I was defending him." Nanoha confessed. "But, I owe him a lot... the feelings I have for him aren't of love or any of the sort. At least not anymore…" _I think_.

"Could have fooled me."

"Fate, look at me." Fate looked away. "Fate, please?"

"If I look at you, I'll end up crying, and I don't want to shed anymore tears over you."

Nanoha pulled back and sighed dejectedly. "Once again understandable."

"How did you even find me?" Fate asked finally meeting Nanoha's sorrowful gaze.

"The red string of fate led me to you." Nanoha replied with a charming grin, her left pinky figner raised in the air.

A giggle escaped Fate's lips, the sound a beautiful melody to Nanoha's ears. The mood surrounding the two lovers lightened to a more comfortable level, at least light enough for them to look at each other in the eye. Little by little, the happy glimmer in Fate's stunning rouge eyes returned.

"Do you really think it's destiny that keeps bringing us back together?" The question wasn't a serious one; it was more like bait for the proper answer.

Taking a small pause, Nanoha smiled at Fate and cupped the younger girl's cheek, "If my heart wasn't beating so fast right now, I think I'd have come up with a more suitable lie."

"So you're planning on lying to me?"

"Nyahaha, nah, not this time." Nanoha said leaning in closer to Fate, their lips almost touching. "I don't think... I can think clearly enough," licking her lips, Nanoha stared at Fate with a sultry gaze, "to make one up."

"So everything you're saying is the truth?"

"Wouldn't lie to ya'."

Feeling tempted to accept Nanoha's kiss, Fate's eyes began to feel heavy, and the hunger she felt towards the older woman growing to an insatiable size. She could feel Nanoha's warm breath caress her lips, the smell of Colgate Mint tickling her nose. Fate leaned in to accept Nanoha's offer.

"Hmn," Fate moaned quietly. She was still angry at the brunette, but kiss was slowly erasing it bit by bit.

The kiss continued on for what felt like eons. The soft fluid motion of lips pressed against one another, hands joining together, fingers intertwined… it was like clockwork and second nature working simultaneously. Breathing became a problem soon though, but even with the lack of oxygen in their lungs, the two lovers continued to kiss until they could hold their breaths no longer. Nanoha was the one to break the kiss; she had a small bit of trouble catching her breath.

"Does... this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" Nanoha asked unsure of Fate's answer. The teenager had a way with acting, so she couldn't be too sure if anything Fate said was serious or not, this was a prime example of one of those times. "Well?"

"Nanoha, I don't know how to answer." Fate confessed with a heavy sigh. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to conjure up an answer, let alone a solution for the problem she had with the older woman. Licking her lips, Fate looked up at Nanoha and smiled, "I want to forgive you and forget all the things you've said, but I also want to just... y'know, break free."

"So, you don't want to be with me anymore?" Nanoha asked with an almost emotionless voice.

Scratching the back of her head, Fate shook her long mane as she said, "No I want to be with you, but... these fights are getting really annoying."

"We can fix that!" Nanoha exclaimed in a desperate plea.

"I know we can, because we get along great..." Fate looked at Nanoha thoughtfully. "You are... my best friend after all." There was a small pause, it was as if Fate herself didn't quite know whether she just spoke the truth or told a lie.

"You are too."

"But," Fate paused and took Nanoha's hand into hers, "I'm not going to lie to you Nanoha, those things you said are really bothering me. I'm giving you my all, but you're holding out on me, waiting for... him. Alicia never did that, I was her first love… and she gave me her all."

"I don't feel that way about Yuuno-kun anymore! Please listen to me!" Nanoha begged, her heart breaking in two at the thought of losing hold of Fate. "I've given up my daughter just to be with you, can't that be enough to prove I love you!?"

"Nanoha!" Fate shouted as she got up from the swing. "I never asked you to give up your child okay? Don't pin losing Vivio on me okay?"

Getting off of the swing as well Nanoha stood up to Fate, "Oh really? Because I believe the reason I lost her was because someone couldn't wait till a certain little girl was at school!"

"The fuck? Nanoha, we're all at school when she is." Fate stated. "And I have barely initiated anything sexual with you when Vivio stayed with you! It was you!"

"What!?"

"You're the one on top remember?" Fate smirked victoriously. "Plus I'm not the one that chickened out of telling Vivio that we were more than _just_ friends."

"How was I supposed to tell Vivio that her mother was dating a teenager just a few years older than her!?" Nanoha screamed furiously. "There are things I can and can't say! And our relationship is one of them!"

Dead silence.

"So you're embarrassed to be with me?" Fate mumbled her eyes wide in shock.

"God damnit, do you have to take everything I say as something negative?" Nanoha asked losing her will to fight.

Looking away offended, Fate snarled, "Nanoha, maybe it's about time we just call it quits. If _we _can't fix your anxiety issues about being with me, then there's no point in struggling." Crossing her arms and looking back at the copper haired woman Fate frowned. "And don't think I didn't hear that 'was'." Nanoha flinched and carefully thought back to what she had said. "You can go back to you shitty ex-boyfriend, and I'll go back to my fiancee. Easy. As. That."

"Go ahead! Go back to that bitch for all I care!" Nanoha barked back. "I'm not going back with Yuuno-kun, I'll never do that... not again." Fate laughed out sarcastically. "Have fun with that crazy bitch!"

"Hah! We'll see about that. I bet you'll be crawling back to his side by tomorrow morning. No, by tonight." Fate smiled sweetly and began to walk away from Nanoha, her fist tightly clenched as she forced herself to walk away from the woman she loved. "Oh I will Nanoha, I will!" Fate roared out in a hysterical laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks in an endless stream of anguish. Her words were all obviously lies to mask her pain. "Plus, Alicia's way cuter than you! Oh and guess what!? She's better in bed too! So have a great life you goddamned pedophile!"

"Fuck you!" Nanoha screeched, her hand digging into her pocket fishing for the ring. She remained oblivious to Fate's breaking heart. "Here take this with you as a reminder for how stupid you are for walking away from me!" Tossing the ring in Fate's direction as hard as she could, Nanoha froze when Fate turned around and caught the ring with lightning fast reflexes.

"Don't flatter yourself." The words were swift, but painful. The look in Fate's eyes told Nanoha that she had made the worst mistake in human history.

That next morning, Nanoha woke up in a cold sweat. It was just as Fate had said.

She had woken up in Yuuno's bed.


	10. What Do Sex and Booze Have in Common?

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 9_

**What Do Sex and Booze Have in Common?**_** Headaches.**_

**

* * *

**

Nanoha wanted to scream at herself for her stupidity, she said, no she promised herself that she would never, ever go back to him. Just feeling his hands caress her body, his breath on her skin, his lips on hers, and having him inside of her… it Nanoha squirm knowing that tiny, microscopic pieces of him were quite literally swimming inside of her thinking only of one thing: germinating.

"Mm... Nanoha?" Yuuno's husky voice brought Nanoha back to reality. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"No, not really..." Nanoha sighed, lying back down and snuggling in close to Yuuno. "I had a dream about her—well more like a recollection."

"Oh... so the break up was that bad huh?" Yuuno asked with a lopsided smile. "Well it must have been if you forced yourself to spend the night with me."

"Nyahaha, yeah. It was pretty bad."

"Ouch... so I'm the rebound sex?"

"Yep." Nanoha replied without hesitation. "As always."

Yuuno chuckled and held the mother of his child tightly. "Well it's okay. I'm just glad you came to me and not some random girl."

"Guy."

"What?"

Smiling sweetly, Nanoha patted Yuuno's well toned chest. "Fate is the only girl that turns me on. I'm completely straight."

"Mhm..." Yuuno hummed disbelievingly. "Keep telling yourself that and you'll end up marrying me."

"Nyahaha, ew. That's like marrying my brother and my sister at the same time!" Nanoha exclaimed in a hearty laugh.

"Then you would have no problem sleeping with them?"

"I slept with them all the time." Nanoha replied the answer innocent enough.

"At the same time? So were they any good?" Yuuno asked with a snicker.

A heavy blush shot up to Nanoha's face causing her to puff out her cheeks and knee Yuuno in the leg, "That's gross, Yuuno-kun!"

"H-Hey! That hurt you know!" Yuuno complained in English, taking amusement in his cheesy word play.

"Oh grow up will you?"

"But it already did grow up, or do you want a repeat as a refresher course?" Yuuno said with a playful grin on his boyish face. "Because if it's you, then I wouldn't mind goin' all night long."

"Puh-lease, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha smirked. "You can barely last five minutes with me let alone all night long."

It was Yuuno's turn to blush now, "Hey, hey, hey! That happened one time okay? One time! No need to bring up the past!"

"Never happened to Fate." Nanoha said in a singsong voice. "It was all night long and all morning too."

"Oh that is low!" Yuuno quipped with puffed out cheeks. "It was my first time, and I apologized for jumping the gun okay?"

"Yep, and what a great first time it was." Nanoha blanched. "I had to lie to my friends about it. How was I supposed to tell them that you finished before we even started. You weren't even out of your pants yet!"

"Jeez you are a hard to please woman, you know that?" Yuuno chuckled as he ran his hand through his soft blonde hair. "I don't know how that poor girl put up with you, let alone have sex with you. May her soul rest in peace."

Rolling her eyes, Nanoha pried herself away from Yuuno's embrace. Laughing tauntingly Nanoha's blue eyes shined with an unprecedented glimmer. "You know, Yuuno-kun, if anyone knew about your track record, people would start suspecting that we had Vivio via artificial insemination."

"Okay, ouch that one really hurt." Yuuno winced, feigning a look of hurt. "But hey, it's only you that's seen that bad side of me. You should feel special!"

"Uh-huh, you get anymore girls pregnant while I was gay? Because I'd like to know if you still use prehistoric condoms." Nanoha jabbed Yuuno's side teasingly causing him to yelp in surprise. "Seriously, it was sitting there since junior high sex ed? Jeez Yuuno-kun, read the expiry date on those things."

"Hey I apologized and look what it got us? A cute little girl that'll be a scholar someday."

"Or a lesbian drug addict who curses our very existence—or worse, a politician." Nanoha added with a snide grin. "I really am trying to figure this whole thing out. We're ruining Vivio's life doing what we're doing."

"Eh," Yuuno lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "She's handling it quite fine... it's just seeing her mother in bed with another woman just kind of, oh I don't know. Scared her." Sensing the dread surrounding Nanoha worsen, Yuuno said, "Do you remember what your dad said when I told him I got you pregnant?"

"You mean what he didn't say and had my mother say instead?"

"Yeah," Yuuno scratched his cheek and sighed. "I remember like it was yesterday. I could have sworn I shat out a brick."

"Nyahaha-... ha."

Yuuno cleared his throat and said in his gruffest voice, "Get the fuck out of my house, and get your DNA out of my daughter!"

"Mama sure made a great impression of Papa..." Nanoha sighed again and turned to face her former lover. "I also remember being in the upstairs bathroom puking my guts out."

"Ah~ morning sickness, the greatest gift of motherhood." Yuuno added with a hearty laugh.

"Yeah... gift. Great. Bull."

A smile crept onto Yuuno's face when he placed himself over Nanoha's body. The sound of surprise that escaped Nanoha's lips made the blonde haired man chuckle as he released control of his body and allowed his dead weight to bring Nanoha down deeper into the duvet sheets. His arms were lithely lying atop of hers; their hands clasped together, fingers intertwined. Yuuno looked into Nanoha's blue eyes with a thoughtful expression and a genuine smile, "So girlfriend, seriously now. What's got you so down that you wanna go down on me? You usually aren't this desperate."

"So are you in girlfriend mode right now, Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha asked with a quiver, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Because I'd really like it if you were..."

"Nanoha, you know I'll always be here to listen." Yuuno replied, his voice going up a decibel higher. "Now dish out all that worries you girlfriend, cuz Sister Yuuno is in the house!" He snapped his fingers and hummed, "Mmhmm," while shaking his head.

"What... the hell...?" Nanoha muttered, frightened of what she had just heard. "Have you been watching Disney dance movies with Vivio again?"

Yuuno chose not to answer that.

Rolling off of the brunette beneath him, Yuuno quirked an eyebrow and frowned. The two friends looked at each other quietly, just allowing the awkward silence to grow. Yuuno knew that the only thing to make Nanoha crack a smile was to render the girl so speechless she'd forget why she felt uncomfortable in the first place. So he flexed his pectoral muscles in hopes it would make even the smallest of smiles appear on Nanoha's face.

"Fuu-... nyahaha!"

"Okay, now that I've got you laughing, talk." Yuuno ordered. Nanoha opened her mouth to speak, but Yuuno cut her off, "Actually, tell me the whole story from the beginning. How you met, first time you had sex, and yeah~"

"Ew pervert," Nanoha giggled. "You sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Whatever makes you happy..." he replied without a moment's hesitation. "Makes me happy."

"You do know I was seeing her when I was still with you right?" Nanoha asked carefully.

"Of course Nanoha, I love you, but I love seeing you happy." Yuuno explained with a soft tender voice. "Plus we entered a casual relationship the moment you fell in love with someone else."

"That's really sweet of you, Yuuno-kun..." Nanoha mumbled happily with a ghost of a smile. The smile that graced Yuuno's face made Nanoha feel warm and fuzzy inside. Just looking at the caring man beside her made her forget that her heart was in pieces.

Yuuno reached out to the night stand behind him and grabbed hold of his cell phone, "Just a moment okay? I want to call my girlfriend and cancel our date. I don't want any interruptions while we talk."

"Un."

Placing the phone up against his ear, Yuuno waited patiently for his girlfriend to pick up. The ringing was only a few seconds long, but the sound of a cheerful voice was faintly heard.

"_Yuu-chan, why the call?"_

"Hey Shari, about our date tonight, I can't make it." Yuuno said with an apologetic smile. "Nanoha's with me right now."

"_Girl talk I presume?"_

"Yep," Yuuno replied. "She and her girlfriend just broke up (again) so yeah."

"_Okay, I understand."_

"Really? Because you sound kind of angry..." Yuuno mumbled with a frightened quiver.

"_Nah, I'm completely cool about it. We talked about your relationship with Nanoha before didn't we?"_

"Yeah..."

"_So don't worry about it okay, Yuu-chan. I'll repeat myself again, I understa—Oh my God! Vice you dare defy the God of War! I'm shooting your Banshee down with you in it for that!"_

Chuckling nervously, Yuuno asked, "Are you playing... Halo at the moment?"

"_Yep, so enjoy your girl talk with Nanoha, and I'll have fun blowing Vice to smithereens! FOR THE GLORY FOR FRANCE!"_

"Um, you do that." Yuuno replied quickly ending his call. With a sigh he turned to look at Nanoha who had this strange, but oddly bemused look on her face. "What?"

"Great girl, huh?"

"Yep, the greatest." Yuuno said rolling his eyes, sarcasm dripping off of his words.

Nanoha giggled and leaned in close to her former lover and captured his lips in a brief kiss. She pulled away only to be pulled back and forced into yet another kiss, except this kiss lasted for just a second longer than the last. Nanoha didn't exactly melt into it like how she would whenever Fate gave her even the slightest of kisses. This kiss was different, it was a kiss shared by two friends who cared deeply for one another.

"Thanks," Nanoha whispered with a blush on her face. "But what is there to say? I met her, fell in love with her—obviously I've slept her, and well… yeah."

"Details Nanoha, talking about it will make you feel better." Yuuno insisted with supportive arm around Nanoha's shoulders. "How exactly did you meet? What was the first kiss like?" He paused and quirked his eyebrow, "And how was she in bed?"

"Well I'll tell you one thing mister, she's better in bed than you."

"Nyahaha... ouch."

Nanoha shivered and yanked on one of Yuuno's forelocks causing the boy the yelp and said, "Don't ever copy my laugh if you cherish what _little_ manhood you have. And I mean little. Really, really, really, really, itty-bitty little manhood."

"Aw fine..." Yuuno grumbled.

Sighing to herself, Nanoha got in closer to Yuuno and stared up at the ceiling. She hated herself for doing what she did with Yuuno, and she could understand why Fate would be so abrasive when it came to him. Lying in bed with Yuuno right now made it painfully obvious who was wrong.

"I met her in a toy store; we reached out for the same stuffed animal. I looked into her eyes, held her hand, and then I..." Nanoha gulped and willed herself to say what came next, "And then I fell in love."

"Just like that?" Yuuno asked his interest piqued.

"Yeah, just... like that."

Caressing Nanoha's bare shoulder with his thumb, Yuuno said, "Then what?"

"I asked her out on a date, we hit it off and after like three days we went to the park and watched fireworks." A small blush crept onto Nanoha's face as she recalled the romantic moment she shared with the teenager. "The way she looked into my eyes, when she laid me down... that first kiss..."

"Wait, I think I remember this..." Yuuno blanched. "Oh God! You slept with her in the park!?"

"Uh-nyahaha?"

Yuuno looked at Nanoha awkwardly before shivering, "Three days, Nanoha? It took me till after you graduated to get that far... so not fair"

"Well you got me pregnant, she didn't. So no complaining." Nanoha retorted, sticking her nose in the air.

Yuuno groaned and pinched Nanoha's arm causing the long haired woman yelp out in surprise, "Stop mentioning that I got you pregnant, I feel bad about it, but I don't regret it."

"I don't either," Nanoha commented with a small chuckle, "Though I wish our daughter didn't hate me as much."

"Nanoha, Vivio doesn't hate you!" The look Nanoha gave Yuuno told him otherwise. "Okay maybe a little," he brought his forefinger and thumb close together to emphasize his words. "Just a little."

"Oh jee thanks." Nanoha said sarcastically. "I really don't know how I ever managed without you."

"I know huh?"

Nanoha rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She shivered when she felt Yuuno's eyes on her bare body, watching her, remembering her and lusting for her. Nanoha had always hated the aftermaths to her "sleepovers" with Yuuno, it was always the same thing. He says he doesn't mind that she leaves shortly after. He says he doesn't mind that they saw other people. Yuuno says a lot of things, but each time this happens he always manages to betray his words.

He wants her. He loves her... he let her go, and she knows this.

"Thanks for last night..."

"And this morning. Don't forget about this morning!" Yuuno beamed, his eager face making Nanoha feel like throwing up. "Remember, whenever you need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

Nanoha sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair and said, "Yeah I know, you're the best_ boy friend _a girl can have." Pausing deliberately as she broke the term into separate syllables, effectively changing its meaning.

Nodding his head wordlessly, Yuuno watched Nanoha begin to dress. He had folded her clothes last night when he woke up to get a drink of water. He knew that Nanoha hated to see things on the floor, her obsessive compulsive disorder wouldn't allow for something like that to happen. He licked his lips when Nanoha bent down to pull up her skirt.

"Mm, hey do you want me to... tell Vivio you were here?" Yuuno asked with a tentative stare. He knew the answer but he just had to make sure. "Because I can tell her you came to visit."

"Thanks, but no thanks. After what I put her through I doubt she'd even want to hear my name, let alone hear I was 'visiting'." Nanoha replied as she put on her shirt. She walked over to Yuuno's vanity and grabbed a brush and began combing her hair. "Plus I don't want her to think that we're getting back together."

"What's wrong with that?" Yuuno asked in a rather irritated tone of voice. His forest green eyes stared at Nanoha with a barely noticeable rage, but his voice revealed what he truly felt. "You come back to me after every little argument you have with that snot nosed little girl! Just like the last time Nanoha, you came running into my arms when she left you after that argument about rabbits."

"Don't you dare talk about Fate-chan in that tone of voice, Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha growled, her protective nature flaring at the sound of someone insulting what belonged to her.

"Nanoha, when will you get it? That girl, she's too young for you! You're both so different, I bet you two can't even have a serious conversation without her going on about something random." Yuuno spat out as he threw his bed sheets away from him and got out of bed. He shouted at Nanoha to look back at him when he saw her wince and look away. "Nanoha, I still love you. And I'm getting tired of playing the best friend role. You have Hayate for that!"

"You leave Hayate-chan out of this! She has a lot going on in her life and she doesn't need to put up with my problems." Nanoha snarled her eyes straining to stay away from the blonde haired man's _excited _package. "I don't know what's more disgusting. Seeing you naked or seeing you happy to see me."

"Oh don't think that you're the cause of this, it's the morning okay?" Yuuno muttered as he grabbed his boxers on a chair nearby.

"Sure blame it on the morning." Nanoha replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Placing the brush down, Nanoha turned to see a fully dressed Yuuno. "Listen here Yuuno-kun; this is exactly why I keep leaving you for Fate-chan. You say sweet things to lure me into a false sense of security, and then you rip it away from me by saying that you still love me!"

"Because it's true Nanoha!" Yuuno shouted, his voice rising to express how desperate he was becoming to make her understand. "I don't know how much more I can simplify this to you Nanoha. I. Love. You. I'll always be here for you, that little girl won't be. She'll get tired of you and leave you. And don't say that she'll come back, because I'm tired of hearing that excuse from you."

Nanoha stomped her foot and screamed at the top of her lungs startling Yuuno. "You can shut up right now Yuuno. You're taking this too far. And you're wrong!"

"Explain it to me! Explain to me why the mother of my child suddenly leaves to be with another woman! Explain to me why each time you two have a little fight, I end up being your stressor ball. Explain it all to me Nanoha, because I just happen to be the world's stupidest guy ever!" Yuuno retaliated. "Nanoha you have to be realistic here. Who do you think will be able to support you? A teenager who works at McDonalds or a government employed adult who gets paid over $200,000 a year?"

"You of course... but she makes me happy, and you can't buy happiness Yuuno-kun." Nanoha muttered with a dejected sigh, she was getting tired of all the fighting. She just wanted to go home and curl up in bed next to her beloved Fate-chan. "I was never happy with you."

"Get out."

Nanoha smiled at Yuuno sweetly and said, "I was just leaving."

"Nanoha, you're breaking my heart..." Yuuno cried out when Nanoha walked towards the door.

Stopping in mid step, Nanoha took a step back and glared at Yuuno. "Just for that, I'll be reevaluating my sexuality."

"Reevaluate what, Nanoha?" Yuuno snarled. "You're either gay or straight. Make up your mind."

"You're insufferable!" Nanoha screamed before slamming the door shut behind her. "I'll see you at 8!" she added from behind the door.

"Wear something nice or I'll change my mind and take us to McDonalds!" Yuuno shouted back with an aloof grin on his face, the anger he felt towards the brunette completely good only to be replaced with a more mellow emotion. "Who knows we might see your darling Fate-chan working her shift."

Nanoha opened the door slightly and poked her in. She had a bright smile on her face and said, "Yuuno-kun, thank you."

"No problem Nanoha, I'm sorry for what I said."

"Me too." Nanoha walked into the room and opened her arms wide. "Best friends forever right?"

With an equally large smile on his face, Yuuno walked up to Nanoha and accepted the hug. "Yeah, best friends forever. Now get outta here and find that girlfriend of yours."

"I'll give her a week or two to calm down. Fate maybe well mannered, but she's got a serious temper." Nanoha giggled as she tightened the embrace. "I'm really sorry, Yuuno-kun."

"I know... but I meant it back then. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy, even if it means that I'm not the one to be making you smile the way you do when you're with her." Yuuno said in his softest voice.

Yuuno Scrya was a gentleman to the very core. He had his limits, he was human after all, but he was also very forgiving. If he got into an argument with the one he loved he would wait patiently for a minute or two to apologize and make things right. Being with Nanoha was like clockwork to him. The exterior was simple enough, because Nanoha was far too beautiful for words to ever comprehend. But the interior was completely different. To Yuuno, Nanoha's personality was like jumping off of the Grand Canyon. You'll be plummeting to your death, but you'd be too mesmerized by the sheer grace and beauty of the rock formation to care. It wouldn't be a quick and painless decent, it would be a slow one where your body would slam against the mighty canyon over and over, and over again. But when you finally hit the bottom, you'll be looking up at the sky smiling at. Why? Because you finally understand her, her good side, her bad side and her little quirks.

"But seriously now... what's so great about her?" Yuuno asked with a ginger grin. It was hurting him to talk about the girl who stole the love of his life, but it was killing him to use her as a way to cheer Nanoha up.

"She's smart, funny, good looking, understanding... oh and she's amazing in bed." Nanoha eagerly replied. "She's also a great musician and her voice is like sex for the ears."

"Good or bad?"

Nanoha rolled her eyes and freed herself from Yuuno's embrace. She sauntered, her hips swaying teasingly, towards the door and paused on her way out to say, "It's not just good. It's like an orgasm... which I faked last night. Nyahaha!"

"You're lying!" Yuuno shouted as he watched his bedroom door slam shut. He quickly ran towards the door and saw the tip of Nanoha's ponytail flutter into the next room. "Takamachi Himawari Nanoha, you get back here and tell me the truth! Right this instant young lady!"

Nanoha stopped dead in her tracks and gapped. She stared into the shocked green eyes of her daughter, Vivio.

"Vivio..." Nanoha breathed out.

"M-Mama..."

"Vivio…"

"Mama…"

Nanoha looked to her right and murmured something in her softest voice, "Vivio."

"Mama…"

"Vivio…"

"Yuuno!" the blonde haired man blurted out with a large grin on his. Both Vivio and Nanoha sent a sharp glare towards him, their eyes leering down on him menacingly. "I'll be quiet now…"

"Yeah, you do that…" the two females muttered with a snide grin.

Yuuno crossed his arms and walked up to Nanoha, his hand reaching out for her shoulder. "Thanks for keeping me up to date with the latest gossip. I can't believe you saw Hayate and Carim in such an odd position!"

Quirking her eyebrow, Nanoha opened her mouth to ask Yuuno what he was talking about, but quickly shut her mouth when she realized what he was hinting at. "Yeah, no problem. Thanks for breakfast, but your eggs need just a bit more salt."

"Ouch…" Yuuno sighed. "And here I thought you liked it."

Shrugging her shoulders Nanoha said, "Your cooking has always been a hit and miss. You just need a bit more practice."

"Coming from the woman that burned down the kitchen in '98, hyeah… my cooking must be horrible!" Yuuno exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"Oh can it will you?"

Vivio cleared her throat and stared at her parents. "Are you two about done yet? I have somewhere else to be, and Papa you promised to drive me there."

"O-Oh! That's right!" Yuuno jumped up and ran back into the bedroom only to run back out wearing a sporty jacket. "I'm ready when you're ready."

Looking at her watch, Nanoha gasped, she was going to be late. "Um, I should get going too. Carim-chan and I have something… important to discuss. I'll see you later, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha paused and looked into her daughter's green eyes and faltered. "I-I'll… see you again too… Vivio?"

"Un…"

Heading towards the door, Nanoha fought the urge to turn around and look back at her broken family. Everything was a mess, but maybe with Fate gone, things could go back to being normal… that wasn't the case of course.

An hour later, Nanoha found herself sitting in Carim's office with a glass of vodka on ice with a bendy straw. She found it hilarious that the British woman had this much alcohol stashed in her office, then again when running three levels of school, booze was going to be an issue.

The door clicked as it opened and a weary looking Carim walked in with a sigh. "Another one of my teachers quit today." She said, plopping down into her fancy "Headmistress" chair. "Nanoha, you should work here in the girl's academy instead."

"Nyahaha thanks, but no thanks. I have enough troubles as it is, and working here might just make things worse." Nanoha replied, taking another sip of her drink.

"Why though? I can give you better pay and benefits." Carim said trying to convince Nanoha. She had a devilish smile on her face as she poured herself a drink, something she obviously inherited from spending too much time with Hayate Gracia.

"As your lovely wife once said: 'don't let Nanoha-chan near any of your under aged girls,' so I think that's reason enough." Nanoha replied with a chuckle. "Plus, I don't want to see 'child rapist' on my permanent record."

Carim took a moment to contemplate Nanoha's words. "Well, in that case… I would still ask you to work for me. Seduce my students and try to get them to raise their GPA!"

Nanoha gagged on her drink and sputtered, "W-What!?"

"You heard me!" Carim shouted, her hand slamming onto her desk causing the little trinkets to clatter about.

"Carim-chan… you're getting pretty desperate aren't you?"

"Yes."

"My contract at the co-ed branch is over in a year, so I'll think about it." Nanoha said as she calmed back down. "Or maybe I'll just wait till Fate-chan graduates from here." She added nonchalantly, the argument with the blonde haired teenager still fresh in her mind.

Carim leaned back into her seat and rubbed her temples. "Fate is graduating pretty soon actually."

"Hm?" Nanoha replied feigning interest.

"She may look like a space case, but she is my second ranking student." Carim took a sip of her drink and placed it back on the desk. "I am quite proud of her to be honest."

"Mmhmm…"

"This is getting too much to handle. All of my teachers are quitting." Carim rested her head in the palm of her hand and sighed. "All of the other applicants are not to my standards. Is it my fault? Am I not running the school efficiently enough?"

"You're sighing again, Carim-chan. You're well on your way to wrinkles."

Looking up, Carim smirked. "I am nineteen years older than you, and still not a wrinkle in sight. Are you jealous?"

"I don't know why people call me the pedophile. My girlfriend is six years younger than me, Hayate's nineteen years younger than you."

"I went through that phase too remember?"

"And it was hot. A steamy student-teacher relationship…"

"Haha, you are such a pervert." Carim chuckled. "Back in the day, you were such an innocent girl. You couldn't even say the words 'pelvic thrust' without giggling."

"N-Nyahaha… pelvic thrust…"

Carim stared at Nanoha in amusement. "I stand corrected."

"So says the old lady who fucked a fifteen year old."

"Look who's talking."

"Touché," Nanoha smirked. "But I guess I learnt from the best right?"

"Absolutely."

"Yep…"

"…"

"…"

Carim cleared her throat and leaned forward, her hands clasped on the desk as she looked into Nanoha's clear blue eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to figure out the ideal way to approach Nanoha. "Are you… okay?"

"Hm?"

"I am asking you if you are okay." Carim repeated.

Nanoha stared into the older woman's crystal blue eyes and shuddered. Just how far could Carim see into her soul? Could she see how much pain and agony she's in? Could she see how much regret she was feeling? Most of all… could she see how much hesitation gripped her?

"I'm fine, Carim-chan." Nanoha ran her hand through her ponytail and sighed. "How about you and Hayate-chan?" she said in hopes of diverting the conversation.

Carim froze, the glass in her hand trembling. For a second, Carim's bright blue eyes darkened to a murky navy. She took a careful sip of the beverage and followed it with a larger gulp. "She has been pretending that everything is fine… but I do not know who she is trying to fool. Everything is not fine."

A strange chuckle rumbled through the blonde's throat.

"If she wanted kids… she should've chosen to move on instead of holding onto her childhood ambitions."

Nanoha didn't know how to reply.

"She pretends that my age does not bother her, and that it does not annoy her when I cannot do the things she can because of my bodily limitations. Hah, I shall be fifty in a few years, and when that happens… I do not know what she will do."

"Well," Nanoha took a deep breath, "kids are overrated, and Hayate-chan has always been into older women."

"But I'm way too old for her."

"That never stopped you now did it?"

The spark in Carim's eyes returned as did her melodious chuckle. "So it has, so it has."

"Life sucks."

"A toast to our failures!" Carim brought her empty glass up and held it for a second before tossing it aside, relishing the sound it made as it crashed against the wall. "This is why Hayate doesn't allow me to drink."

"N-Nyaha… ha."


	11. One Word

( ff isn't letting us upload anything new atm. o-o)

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 10_

**One Word**

* * *

_With an arm beneath the brunette's back, Fate gently laid Nanoha onto the blanket and easily straddled the older woman. Bracing her forearms against the cushioning layer of grass beneath the blanket, she gently lowered her weight atop Nanoha. Warm arms wound behind her back, pressing her closer and Fate inhaled the intoxicating scent that solely belonged to the brunette. Grazing her lips lightly against the smooth skin of Nanoha's neck, she traced the bulging jugular vein up until it disappeared just below Nanoha's jaw. Flicking her tongue against the sensitive skin, she trailed it downwards, leaving a line of saliva that mapped the vein beneath the skin. She blew lightly against the wet trail, watching with mild amusement as the brunette shivered and whimpered softly._

_A tingle raced up Nanoha's spine as Fate teased her relentlessly with light butterfly kisses against her neck. Somehow, it was hard to believe that the skilful teenager was only fourteen years old and yet still possess such a wide repertoire of foreplay techniques. After a long a wait, she finally felt warmth creeping up her half buttoned white blouse as Fate continued nipping at her collarbone. The remaining three last buttons of her top were unbuttoned quickly and the thin cotton material pushed aside. A summer night breeze chose that moment to ruffle the leaves on the branches of the tree they were currently laying beneath and Nanoha shivered at the wind's fleeting touch. The slight chill lasted only seconds before Fate's body descended upon hers once more and instantaneously warming her up. The cotton fabric of Fate's T-shirt with its embroidered print rubbed against her bare abdomen as the blonde slid further down, tongue pressed against her skin and leaving a wet trail with each movement._

_Fate pressed her palm against Nanoha's abdomen, applying pressure as she deliberately pushed her way up. Gently cupping a full globe of flesh in her right palm, she squeezed methodically even as her other arm wormed its way beneath the brunette's body to unclasp Nanoha's floral pink bra. The supportive material slackened and Fate pulled it off impatiently with a little help from the brunette. Warmth immediately clamped around the most sensitive region of her bosom and a warm appendage began its torment._

_Gasping out in surprise at the blonde's gentle nip on her skin, she unconsciously pressed the head of molten gold tresses closer. If she had to make comparisons, Fate was probably the best lover she had ever had and they haven't actually gotten beyond the foreplay yet. The young blonde's abilities certainly left a lot to the imagination. Fate shifted then, giving Nanoha's left breast equal attention while the brunette gazed blankly at the cloudless night sky; lost in the sensations that ran through her body._

_Nanoha snapped out of reverie, deciding that Fate was a little over dressed for the occasion. Cupping the blonde's chin, she urged Fate to up to hover over her. Nanoha tugged lightly on the blonde's black T-shirt, easily getting the message across and Fate sat back on her heels to pull her long sleeve shirt over her head. The clothing was carelessly tossed to the side before Fate carefully returned to her original position atop the brunette._

_Meeting the brunette's lips in a passionate kiss, Fate ran her hands along the sides of Nanoha's body, stroking gently as she familiarized herself with every curve and contour. Pressing her tongue against Nanoha's closed lips, she applied pressure until the brunette obliged and allowed the probing appendage entrance. Their tongues pressed urgently against the other, pushing hard as they tried to obtain an advantage. Fate arched her back, shifting her weight to her left knee as she repositioned her right leg to part Nanoha's. Pressing her thigh lightly against the juncture of Nanoha's, Fate smiled in the kiss when the brunette reflectively clutched her closer. With Nanoha's denim hitched up, she could easily feel the heat radiating from the brunette. The fire that burned within the brunette was driving her insane; her thoughts going wild with desire at the knowledge that it was so close._

_She wanted Nanoha so badly that it hurt._

_The fire was already ravaging her entire being as she yearned to feel more of her soon-to-be lover's flawless skin. Slipping a hand between their bodies, she inched her way lower; past the flat abdomen and the hitched up skirt where she quickly shifted aside the remaining offending article of clothing. Deliberately pulling away so Nanoha would not be too distracted, Fate gazed intently into the brunette's glazed azure orbs before plunging her fingers deeply in a swift motion._

_Nanoha gasped out as the blood rushed to her head from the multitude of sensations she was currently experiencing. The pleasure was on a whole new level but what stood out the most was the undeniable emotional connection that she could distinctly feel between herself and Fate. The last round of fireworks erupted then, the muted booming sounding miles away as Nanoha lost herself in those depthless burgundy orbs. Fate simply gazed back, watching the reflection of a myriad of colours fanning out in beautiful patterns from the brunette's clear irises. Moving her fingers in a slow rhythm, she marvelled inwardly at the constricting tightness around her digits as Nanoha stared blankly at the fireworks display; too lost in the nerve-wracking sensations throughout her body._

_The fireworks were fading, but the spark that was recently ignited within Nanoha's eyes as she gazed lovingly back at the teenage blonde was something that would never die out._

"Nanoha-chan!" a high pitched voice squawked. "Wakey, wakey!"

Nanoha's eyes shot wide open as she glowered at the source of the 'rude' awakening. "What… is it, Izumi?"

"Nuttin', I just wanted to bug you." The bubbly girl grinned as she saluted Nanoha.

Grumbling, Nanoha barked at Izumi and leaned back, "What time is it anyway?"

"Hm, way passed your nap time."

Nanoha glowered at the girl and smirked. "Don't think yourself so high and mighty, Izumi. Fly too close to the sun and you'll burn."

"Huh?" Izumi replied with a cocked eyebrow. "I don't get it, Sensei…"

"Go," Nanoha scratched her head and growled, "Read a book or something." The blue haired girl flinched and scurried away, terrified of the thought of herself reading a book. "That's right, I went there!"

"You haven't heard the last of me!" Izumi shouted back.

"And Team Moron is blasting off again…" Nanoha grumbled, her head cradled in the palm of her hands, depression shaking her body once more as the name of a single person rang through her mind. 'Fate… where are you?'

Sitting in her desk for a moment to re-gather her thoughts, Nanoha felt a sudden vibration in her skirt pocket and fished out her cell phone. Looking around to make sure no one saw her answering, Nanoha careful looked at the caller ID and gasped. She immediately flipped it open and placed it against her ear. Hello, Fate-chan?" she said into the receiver. "… Fate?"

Still no answer.

Feeling a little silly thinking that Fate had actually tried to call her just now, Nanoha closed her phone and frowned. She stared at the little image boxed in the screen and felt a small smile tugging at her lips, it was a picture of her and Fate squished together to fit into the camera. Fate was wearing her favourite baseball cap tilted to the side as she held Nanoha tightly against her body. They looked happy in the tiny photo, more so than ever, it made them look… perfect.

"Ahh, she's cute." Nanoha hummed, her eyes gracing the photo with a tender gaze.

The phone began to buzz again, this time a text message. Nanoha eagerly flipped her phone open once again and opened her mail. It was a small message, one that couldn't really even be called a message for it held only one word: sorry.


	12. Is It Hot In Here, Or Is It Just You?

xYuki - It's come to my attention that many writers who write stories about other pairings other than NanoFate have gone under attack by the anonymous reviewers. I normally don't really care about what other people say unless it directly affect me in some way or another, but this really cheesed me off. People can write whatever they fell like (as long as proper credit is given), and the purpose of a "reviewer" is to offer helpful criticism to writers who need it or to express their enjoyment of said written piece. I find it unfair that someone, or rather a number of people, get ridiculed for writing about something they enjoy.

I wanted to stay quiet about this issue, mostly because I know that I personally don't compare to a lot of writers present, and wait till it blew over and everyone gets along again... I enjoy reading my anonymous reviews, but I've stumbled upon one that was... idk, but either way, I didn't appreciate it.

"I would just prefer if authors of romance fics would warn readers before on what pairings they can stumble upon reading their fics to not be disappointed in the middle of the story." Writers don't have to do anything else other than write what they want to write. Sure it would be a good thing to leave disclaimers, but we shouldn't have to warn anyone about anything -we- write.

Oh,this one actually annoyed me quite a lot. "I just don't like when readers are being trolled by authors of fics." I've tried to annoy a few people in the past when I was bored, but I have never once "trolled". And regardless of what other people say and do, I will continue writing my so called "troll" story. I write for myself and for the people who enjoy my stories.

So till next time, I bid you adieu.

_

* * *

Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 11_

**Is It Hot In Here, Or Is It Just You?

* * *

**

Three weeks passed by uneventfully and Nanoha and Fate acted as if nothing happened between them. They decided that forgetting about the fight and everything said because of it was just a small bump in the road, so a trivial matter like that meant nothing in the long run. Although not everything went back to normal after everything was said and done. Being engaged to one another was a subject that didn't bring much happiness, instead it made certain things awkward and caused meaningless fights that would never have happened if the ring never came up in the first place. Even their morning routine suffered a mighty blow because of their engagement, but with a lot of effort on both parts, things returned to the way they once were... or at least close to it.

The failed "married life" routine consisted of Fate lazily waking up early in the morning, preparing a horrible breakfast, and whilst wearing an apron, she would wake Nanoha up with a kiss on the cheek and a, "Good morning, _Anata_," said in a cavity inducing tone of voice. Having Fate act so girly in the morning literally made Nanoha puke, something Fate jokingly called, "mourning sickness". However, the original (more reliable) routine had Nanoha waking up first and depending on what they did the night before, she would go and gather their scattered clothes and place them at the foot of the bed (putting her own clothes on of course). If the terms: scrubbing the carpet, petting the cat, scaling the fluffy pink mounts, eating hot, moist cherry pie with a lemon zest, exploring the dark wet cave and find the treasure within, didn't cross Nanoha or Fate's minds... then nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. If that was the case, then Nanoha would simply get up, careful not to wake her slumbering girlfriend. She would lean in and kiss Fate on the cheek, head into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, and allow the smell of the food to wake her puppy like lover up.

Today was _definitely_ not one of _those _days.

"Mm," Nanoha moaned sleepily. She snuggled in closer to the heat source beside her and inhaled the other's scent, "Hm..."

Hazy blue eyes fluttered open, greeted by the calming sight of golden yellow. Nanoha was cradled lovingly in Fate's strong arms, the other girl's warm skin was so inviting Nanoha wanted to stay within their protective barrier all day long; being in Fate's arms made her feel like she had a protective suit of armor on. Actually it was being cradled in Fate's arms that gave Nanoha those strange, yet somewhat alluring dreams of being a magical girl wearing something called a 'barrier jacket' that reminded her of her old elementary school uniform.

"Nanoha..." Fate mumbled in her sleep.

_'Aw, she's dreaming about me.' _Nanoha thought happily.

"Your feet are cold..."

"I hate you. Drop dead."

Fate snuggled in closer to Nanoha and held onto her tighter, there was irrefutable smile on the younger girl's face as she mumbled the name, "Alicia..."

The name that escaped Fate's lips gave Nanoha's heart a start. _'That's her ex's name,'_ Nanoha pondered with a sickening taste in her mouth. _'Maybe it's a nightmare now.'_ she added morbidly when Fate's smile turned into an adorable pout.

Pulling away from Fate's warm body Nanoha sat up straight, and pulled the duvet up to cover her breasts and sighed heavily. She couldn't stop the hallow feeling resounding in her heart, it was tearing her apart very slowly, and she knew that there was no need for this feeling to be there. She knew full well that Fate loved her with all her heart, so doubt didn't really have a place within their "perfect" relationship. The teenager would stop at nothing if it was for Nanoha that was for sure. One time, the blonde had literally jumped off a bridge and into the lake below it just to fetch her hat that had been blown off by the wind. Nanoha thought she'd just about had a heart attack when Fate dived in head first, but when Fate's head popped out of the water, hat in hand, all Nanoha could think about was how stupidly romantic her girlfriend was, and how lucky she was to have her. Fate, however, did catch a bad cold shortly afterwards.

Letting the duvet go, Nanoha slid out of bed and stretched her sore limbs only to shrink down and shiver when the cold morning air caressed her nude form. Last night they had left the window open because it had gotten so hot in their bedroom, it was like being in a sauna, but even with the window wide open, the room they were in still felt hotter than an active volcano about ready to erupt.

She turned her head at the window and gazed out. The sun was just barely out, but the distant morning horizon was still only a wavering array of golden yellow, bright orange and hazy red in sliver like bursts of light. Nanoha squinted into the distance and glowered, the night sky was still over powering the morning, and this only meant that she had woken up too early on her day off.

Nanoha walked up to the window and pulled it shut. One final gust of wind made it into the room just before she had closed it. Nanoha shivered and rubbed her arms in a vain attempt to warm herself. She sent a fleeting glance over to her slumbering lover and contemplated whether she should sneak back into bed and risk waking her or not get back in and just get an early start into the day.

Fate had solved the puzzle.

"Come back to bed -yawn- Nanoha," Fate murmured with a cute yawn. She moved her hand over Nanoha's side of the bed and patted it. "Please?"

She couldn't refuse the sleepy request, so as quietly as she could, Nanoha walked back to bed. "Fine, have it your way sleepy head." Nanoha said with a quiet chuckle. Taking a step in the wrong place, Nanoha quickly found herself lurching forward. She had accidentally stepped on either her or fate's discarded shirt.

Sleepy burgundy eyes flutter open and greeted by panicked deep blue, Fate grinned mischievously. "So early in the morning and you're already rearin' to go aren't 'cha?" the blonde haired teen said with a perverse smirk. "Since you're naked already, I don't see a reason to decline the kind offer."

"W-Wait! It isn't want you think!"

Fate smiled, "How so?" Fate pulled her arm from beneath the covers and laid it atop Nanoha's lower back, her hand sliding down Nanoha's bottom and back up to where it originally was. Fate repeated this process a few times before settling on Nanoha's rear and tapping it playfully.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha screeched in surprise. "Don't do that!"

"Oh why?"

"It's indecent..." Nanoha mumbled with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"You're starting to sound like the Headmistress, y'know? Like a pruney prude, wrinkles and all." Nanoha puffed her cheeks out angrily and looked away from the blonde. Fate rolled her eyes freed the older woman's rear end from her grasp and pulled her down onto her own body instead. "Fine, fine, no touchie." Fate said with an aloof tone of voice. "So, you rejecting my offer for an early morning tussle under the sheets, or can I go back to sleep? Cause I'm back up to 100% _efficiency_."

Contemplating whether the offer was valid or not, Nanoha felt guilty for even thinking such indecent thoughts. Using her right hand, Nanoha brushed some stray strands of hair behind her ear and said, "I'm game if you're game."

"Oh I'm game alright," Fate replied firmly. "But I'm worried that you're too old to play with me."

"We'll see who's too old." Nanoha grinned as she leaned in to kiss Fate, only to kiss the other girl on the cheek. "What?"

"We'll you are ten years older than me..."

"Keep mocking me why don't 'cha?" Nanoha growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Just because my birthday was two months ago doesn't mean squat."

Strong arms wrapped around Nanoha's body and warm lips pressed against hers, Nanoha felt herself getting lost in Fate's masterful kiss and tender touch. The blonde's arms coiled around her body tightly and Nanoha felt herself getting pulled down to the bottom. She managed to force her groggy eyes half open just so she could see the focused expression Fate had on her handsome face. Just looking at the teen's well toned body above her own made Nanoha envious. With the tiny bits of sunlight seeping in through the window and shining down onto Fate's bare shoulder, her snow white skin almost translucent. Nanoha felt herself hit a new stage of arousal when she felt Fate's leg come in between her own, spreading them apart.

"Mm," Nanoha moaned sensually, "Fate-chan..."

Breaking the kiss momentarily, burgundy eyes stared into struggling half lidded violet blue eyes. A chaste smile briefly appeared on both their faces before Fate captured Nanoha's lips forcibly, her well toned left arm uncoiling from around Nanoha's waist as lightly traced the outline of the copper haired girl's right breast. Fate began to suckle on Nanoha's bottom lip, nipping at it begging for entrance. Parted her lips ever so slightly, Nanoha tried her best to tease Fate into forcing herself in, but what she didn't calculate in was that, that small space was all Fate had ever needed to slip her tongue in.

With the window closed shut, the room's temperature went up several degrees; it was hotter than last night.

Feeling displeased by the goose-down duvet that kept her body away from Fate's, Nanoha began tugging it down. With each tug on the duvet, Nanoha felt Fate's warm skin make contact with hers. It was like a slow and agonizing strip tease, except they were already naked and in bed. Nanoha wanted that blasted duvet to be gone and onto the floor so she would have nothing separating her from Fate. The blonde noticed what she was doing, so she offered a helping hand, their lips still joined together, and began pushing the annoying piece of cloth away.

"Mm, stupid bed sheet." Nanoha growled cutely, accidentally breaking away from the kiss. She leaned in to continue the kiss but was quickly rejected.

"Let's toss this stupid thing first." Fate stated, her eyes trailing down the outline of her lover's delectable body.

The down duvet fell to the ground without a sound. Snow white skin rubbed against porcelain white skin in a slow, tantalizing grinding motion. There was nothing separating Nanoha from Fate now, their bodies completely pressed against each other, the only space apparent was because of the contours of their very different figures. Once again burgundy red meet with now fully alert violet blue. Fate had a soft smile on her face as she leaned in to recapture Nanoha's lips.

Fate's hand began mapping out Nanoha's flat stomach and caressing her side tenderly, while her other hand cupped Nanoha's cheek as they kissed. Nanoha's hands roamed Fate's back with feather light touches, her slender fingers losing their way in Fate's long golden mane, the long strands of hair rushing through her fingers like the world's finest silk.

Feeling a little daring, Fate released her left hand from Nanoha's cheek and used it to hoist her leg up and locking it in place. She then released her hold on Nanoha's leg and allowed her hand to linger on the baby's skin soft skin for just a moment longer before her hand roamed down to her ankle and up to Nanoha's thigh. The kiss they were sharing never missing a beat, if one moved the other did too, and if one stopped to steal a lingering kiss, the other would do the same.

They broke apart for air, but resumed that kiss once again, only this kiss was more heated, more desperate. There was a powerful desire between them that was threatening to engulf them both if it wasn't quickly satisfied; however the two lovers just weren't ready to succumb to its diabolical will just yet.

"I love you, Fate." Nanoha managed to say before Fate silenced her with another hungry kiss that was hungrier than the last.

The kiss lasted longer than the ones before it, but it was by far the roughest. The blonde haired woman stopped and looked directly at the brunette. She looks beautiful in the lightly dimmed bedroom Fate decided without hesitation. She leaned in and softly kissed Nanoha's eyelids, Fate's eyelashes brushing against Nanoha's forehead as she closed her eyes. She embraced Nanoha tenderly when she went to kiss her other eyelid. Fate stopped and hovered over Nanoha's body, earnestly contemplating what she should do next, and when she did... it was amazing.

Fate kissed Nanoha's cheek, then her jawbone, and after that left a series of soft wet kisses all the way up to her earlobe. Fate nuzzled her cheek against Nanoha's in an endearing gesture. Growling playfully into her ear, Fate's tongue glazed over the brunette's earlobe with warm saliva before she took it into her mouth.

"Uhnn," Nanoha moaned quietly when Fate began to gently nibble. "Fate..."

Stopping her ministrations, Fate looked into Nanoha's blushing face and grinned to herself. She moved back up to hover over the other woman's face and leaned in, stealing yet another kiss. One thing led to another and soon there was a war waging between their tongues as they fought for dominance, but somewhere in between they had found out they could live in symbiosis. The war had stopped and their tongues started their expedition, rolling over the other carefully as they tried to taste everything they could, mapping the familiar yet unfamiliar terrain of each other's mouths.

Fate broke the kiss soon after and looked at her partner with this feral stare; her mesmerizing red eyes hypnotized her as if she were a snake charmer. With their bodies pressed against each other, Fate pressed her leg firmly against Nanoha's, and then began leaving kisses down her jaw line, neck, collarbone then right back up. Nanoha could feel Fate's hot breath on her ear, her lips brushing against hers as she whispered, "I love you,' in such a possessive voice that caused Nanoha to reply, "I love you too," without a moment's hesitation.

Fate left even more kisses as she made her way down to Nanoha's exposed bosom, but she stopped when she got down to the other woman's cleavage. She just hovered there and stared at Nanoha's admirable bust, but her eyes focused on the love bite she had left last night. Soon a lingering kiss that seemed to last for an eternity occurred as her eyes darted back up to Nanoha's as she decided on which mound of flesh to start on. A pleased smile appeared on her handsome face as she bared her teeth once more as she nipped at the sensitive flesh of Nanoha's unsuspecting left breast, causing her to moan out once again. Hearing Fate chuckle lustfully as her free hand grabbed hold of Nanoha's other breast, fondling it in a painfully teasing way.

"Ahn..." Nanoha moaned.

She let out many suppressed grunts, tiny squeaks of surprise, and moans of pleasure. Fate really knew her foreplay, but she was just starting Nanoha knew that they weren't anywhere near the main course, no, where near it. Not even close.

It was well into 11am when both Nanoha and Fate regained some form of consciousness. They hadn't been a sleep for too long before they were forced awake by the sound of Nanoha's catchy cellphone ring tone.

Crawling over Fate's naked body, Nanoha reached out for her phone and answered it, "What do you want Hayate-chan?"

"Ya-ho, Nanoha-chan!" Hayate exclaimed.

Nanoha groaned and said, "Can you keep it down? Fate-chan's still asleep."

"Ah! Sorry Nanoha-chan, I'll be quieter." Hayate apologized, her voice quieting ever so slightly. "So we still up for today?"

"Uh, yeah sure. What time was it again?" Nanoha asked with a sleep yawn.

"About an hour ago. You're late." Hayate stated rather angrily. "Before you tell me your excuse, allow me a single guess."

"Go ahead." Nanoha muttered. Settling down once again between her girlfriend's large breasts and using them as Pillows, Nanoha yawned.

"You were too busy fulfilling my pedophillic fantasies about Fate-chan."

...

"What!?" Nanoha screamed with wide eyes, her fist ploughing into Fate's stomach.

"Ow, what the hell Nanoha!?" Fate screamed out just as loudly, her face scrunched up in pain.

"I kid, I kid. I have my own blondie lying in bed naked with me. I don't need yours, but she is welcome to join anytime." Hayate replied with a playful laugh. "Anytime." She repeated for effect. In the background, another woman's voice, that was thick with a British accent mumbled, "Acting like an old man so early in the day, Love? That is rather unusual… even for you, I might add."

"Oh, so you two slept in too?" Nanoha asked after kissing Fate on the cheek as an apology.

Hayate laughed nervously when she said, "Uh-ha, yeah. You know how sexy Carim is when she wakes up in the morning. God, that husky morning voice turns me on every time."

"I know what you mean, but unlike you, Fate-chan doesn't have much of an accent," Nanoha replied, sticking her tongue out at her lover who had an angry look on her face. "But Carim-chan is older than Fate-chan so there's a different level of endurance, and other what not's regarding... firmness and... oh what's the term..." Nanoha hummed and went 'aha'. "Lubrication."

"Pfft, Carim is like a _well oiled_ sex machine! My cougar can beat your mustang any day." Hayate argued confidently, but once again, that alluring British accent quipped up saying, "I really wish you would stop talking about me in such a manner… i-it is… embarrassing."

"Aha, dream on! Fate-chan is like the energizer bunny. She'll keep going and going, and going, and going. Give her an hour to recharge, and she'll be right back up." Nanoha smirked victoriously.

"By up do you mean penis? 'Cause that'd be cheating."

Nanoha faltered for a moment and shivered, "Ew..."

"I know I got a chill up my spine too." Hayate said with a shudder. "But I can imagine a man-Fate, how about you?"

"Nah, I'm content with my Fate-Fate the way she is. Unlike you, I've had penis. Trust me, not as much fun as you think it is. Even more so if you get knocked up before the first round."

"Aha, amen to that." Hayate giggled. The two friends went silence when a shrill shriek sounded. "And mind you, Carim's just as firm as Fate."

"How would you know?" Nanoha asked, suspicious of the relationship between her best friend and her girlfriend. Of course she knew that there wasn't anything going on.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Ahaha, anyways... enough perversion. If we keep this up, we'll end up traumatizing Fate-chan." Nanoha said with a wry laugh, she desperately wanted to get the topic away from her girlfriend's breasts. "If you can hear her now, you'll understand.

Bringing the phone closer to Fate's mouth the blonde's eyebrows creased together as she tried her best to stutter, "M-M-Me wi-with a-a p-pe-pe-pen-p-pe-peni-pe... mou!"

"See what I mean?" Nanoha said as she pulled the phone back to her ear. She mouthed a quick "thank you" to her lover and returned to the conversation at hand.

"You win Nanoha-chan," Hayate mumbled in defeat. "But married sex is better than your random fornicating."

"But I like my random fornicating!" Nanoha pouted cutely before replacing it with a sly grin and protested childishly. "… it occurs more!"

"What was that!?"

"Oh you heard me girlfriend!" Nanoha burst out into laughter when she said, "Remember to invite me to your bed's funeral. Lesbian death bed is a real bitch."

"That went too far..." Hayate sighed, but she was only rearing to go herself, "But, at least I won't wind up in jail for having sex with a minor!"

"It's consensual sex with a minor, and I have parent approval." Nanoha replied victoriously. "Beat that."

"I-I... okay, you really win now. I got nuttin'."

"Victory!"

The bed on Hayate's side of the phone squeaked as she laid back down, and the sound the phone clattering was due to her snuggling up close to her wife. "Anyways, let's meet at your place in three or so hours, after that we'll hit the town?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay," Hayate agreed. "Anyways, you get back to sleep and I'll try to score me a quickie, wish me luck for a good fuck. Haha!"

"H-Hayate, is the profanity needed?" Carim asked her voice now loud and clear. "Think of your mother when you say such crude words! Hey, do not ignore me! I say, Hayate, pay attention me when I am speaking to y—… mou, I give up."

"Good luck." Nanoha said before Hayate hung up. Turning over to see the bemused Fate, Nanoha suggested, "Quickie?"

"Baby, you know I can't refuse."

Fate looked at Nanoha curiously and asked, "Do you really have my mother's permission?"

"Hell no!" Nanoha cracked out her trademark grin. "I have mine."

The two laughed and leaned in for a kiss, but the phone rang again.

"What is it _now_, Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked her words slow and venomous.

"Tell me honestly," Hayate said in a shushed tone of voice, "Were you and Fate about to get it on?"

"Yes, now will you please stop interrupting us? I wanna get laid for a third time before we meet up."

Hayate gasped out in utter shock, "Third time?"

"Yep, now will you please hang up?" Nanoha pleaded desperately.

"Carim, can you do it three times in one day?" Hayate asked her wife, a faint "two maybe, but definitely not three", was heard before Hayate turned back to the speaker. "I hate you." she grumbled.

"Youth defeats experience my friend, but it's even better if you have both like I do." Nanoha said as she ran a finger over Fate's sculpted jaw line. "I'm turning my phone off now, so goodbye."

Nanoha eagerly turned the phone off and turned her attention back to Fate who had the strangest of grins on her face, "What?" Nanoha asked.

"Nothin', just nothin'." Fate said with a whimsical tone of voice. "Love you," she added in a hushed tone of voice. "But I am still a little sleepy, so can we move this for night?"

"Okay sure. I am a little sleepy myself." Nanoha replied just a little disappointed. "Hold on, let's set up the alarm clock. We're meeting Hayate-chan in two to three hours."

"Roger." Fate replied with a sleepy yawn.

"Who's Roger?"

"Bad joke was bad." Fate mumbled with a weak grin.

Nanoha chuckled and crawled over Fate one last time, setting the alarm clock to get them up in one hour. After double checking the settings, Nanoha decided that being on top of Fate was more enjoyable than it needed be, so she rolled off of the other girl and reached for the duvet that had been tossed onto the floor.

The younger woman was displeased about the sudden lost of warmth, and it was because of this sudden displeasure Fate pulled Nanoha into a tight embrace, her nose deeply buried into the other woman's hair. A quiet sigh of content escaped Fate's lips when Nanoha's scent entered her nose. The copper haired woman's hair smells of sweat, sex, and a well-mixed combination of both of their scents. To Fate, Nanoha's smell was a mark that the older woman belonged to her and her alone.

"Nyahaha, that tickles Fate-chan." Nanoha giggled.

"I know, but I just love how you smell." Fate replied, her hold on Nanoha's small frame tightening. "I love you so much!" Fate beamed playfully.

"I love you too, but seriously, stop tickling me!" Nanoha laughed as Fate's fingers touched a sensitive spot. "Nyahaha! Mou, Fate-chan, stop it!"

Fate smiled and stopped her harassment of the ticklish woman, "Anyways, let's get a bit of sleep now."

"Yeah," Nanoha agreed as she settled back down into Fate's warm embrace. "Good morning?"

"Good night." Fate grumbled with eyes closed.

Closing her eyes slowly, Nanoha found herself relapsing into a dream like state. This dream wasn't a pleasant dream, no, it was downright awful.

The dream started out with her waking up in warm arms, but when she opened her eyes she wasn't greeted with the delightful image of her girlfriend's nude body, but she was instead greeted by the nude body of a blonde haired young man in his early thirties. He was well toned and had six-pack abs, his arms were well developed and so were his pectoral muscles.

Emerald green eyes cracked open and turned into a lecherous glare.

"C'mere Nanoha." the man growled angrily.

He quickly grabbed hold of Nanoha's forearm and pushed her down, she struggled as hard as she could, but he just kept holding her down. Eventually the man settled himself atop her smirked, this scene had happened so many times before, Nanoha couldn't bear to relive it again.

She wanted to scream out as loudly as she could, but the harder she tried the harder it was to breathe. It was like something was slowly choking her the harder she tried to scream. With a tear rolling down her cheek, Nanoha could only think of the one person who could save her.

"Fate-... chan."

The name came out hushed and raspy, but that snuffed out cry was more than enough to get her knight to come and save her.

"Nanoha, wake up." Fate commanded as she shook Nanoha's sleeping form. "Baby wake up, it's only a dream. I'm right here, there's no one else but me." Slowly, deep blue eyes open, and a small trembling hand gripped tightly onto long blonde hair. "There, see? Nothing bad here, just me." Fate said with a pained grin.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha trembled, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She had been struggling at against her lover the whole time, the small red bruises on Fate's body was evidence of that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Wrapping her arms around the frightened woman, Fate kissed Nanoha on the lips in hopes to quell the fear that lingered in Nanoha's being, "I'm right here, so don't cry okay Baby?" Nanoha nodded her head and snuggled in closer to her knight. "Want to share what happened?"

"No, not really, but you've probably already guessed by now..." Nanoha mumbled shyly, her head nestled against the crook of Fate's neck, the younger girl's racing pulse made Nanoha feel guilty, she had frightened Fate.

Sighing, Fate held onto Nanoha just a bit tighter, their breasts pressing against each other in the process. "Hey, let's just wake up and have some lunch," Fate suggested in a hushed whisper. "That might make you feel a little better."

"How?"

"You can probably make something with the fish or meat you have defrosting in the fridge." a grin on Fate's handsome face appeared as she pulled away from Nanoha. "You can stab and slice into them and pretend it's Yuuno."

Nanoha faltered. "How'd you know?"

"Puh-lease, Nanoha you've beaten me so many times because of those gay dreams." Fate muttered the grin on her face quickly replaced by a scowl. "You gave me a black eye once remember?"

"Uh-yeah, sorry... and bad time to say the word gay. It would be considered straight wouldn't it?" Nanoha giggled, masking her fear.

Fate pondered the meaning behind Nanoha's words and frowned, "True, but now I know it really was about him."

"So you were just baiting me?" Nanoha asked her girlfriend a little angered that she was merely guessing.

"I'm not a mind reader, but I know you well enough guess correctly."

"Thank you."

After getting out of bed and getting dressed, Nanoha and Fate made their way to the kitchen where Fate quickly took her seat and watched Nanoha butcher a poor slab of meat. With every angry slam of the sharp knife, Fate's winced in pain, _'That must've cut through the board...'_ Fate thought grimly. Again, the knife plunges into the meat, blood splattering onto Nanoha's face.

"Nyaha... nyahaha..." Nanoha chuckled to herself quietly.

Fate shivered and cringed when the sound of the knife's blade jammed itself into the bone of the meat. With a terrified trembled, Fate said, "How are you feeling now Nanoha? A little bit calmer now?"

Stabbing the knife into the meat and grinned at Fate, "Yes!"

"Wonderful..." Fate muttered with a twitch.

That butchered little piece of meat became many little cubes, and those little cubes became even smaller... to a point where the meat was drinkable through a straw.


	13. Do I Creep You Out, Carebear?

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 12_

**Do I Creep You Out, Carebear?  


* * *

**

Nanoha and Fate walked down the street holding hands as they walked down the street with two of Nanoha's closest friends following closely behind them. Hayate Gracia and her wife Carim Gracia laughed nervously when Nanoha and Fate decided that it was time for one of their famous off topic arguments.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's my day off!"

"Well I can still skip a few days of school," Fate stood up tall and smirked, "Or did you forget that I'm the top student?"

"Correction, second best. And even though you may be one of the top students, you're still in the bottom." Nanoha replied quickly, a victorious grin on her face.

"You didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

Hayate and Carim look at each other and continued their awkward laughter, suddenly ashamed to be seen with the bickering couple. At that moment the same thing had crossed their minds when their eyes had locked, and that thought was "Nanoha and Fate are both crazy". The "young" married couple continued to watch the "odder" couple before them argue as if they had been married for fifty years.

"I'm only on the bottom because you make me!"

"Doy!"

"Hey, I was always on the top when I was with my ex." Fate growled. _'And her sister. At the same time... with their best friend.'_ Fate decided to hold that particular comment back.

"Oh then why don't you go back to her then?" Nanoha screamed. "I bet she was a better fuck than I am!"

"Aha, you have no idea~" Fate replied giddily in a singsong voice.

"Fine, go back to what's her face. See if I care." Nanoha muttered with a huff, walking away from her little group of friends. "See ya, so long~ sayonara. Good-bye!"

Fate smirked and ran up to her girlfriend, throwing her arms around Nanoha's small frame and holding her tightly and kissing her on the cheek, her hot breath caressing Nanoha's fair skin. "My life would so suck without you." Fate said softly, whispering a sweet five syllable word into Nanoha's ear: aishiteru.

"Nya-... ha-... ha..." Nanoha laughed, melting into her girlfriend's embrace.

Hayate smirked, her hand quickly grabbing hold of her wife's arm and pulling her down to her level. "Carim, let say you and me _get lost_." Carim looked at the younger woman and quirked one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I know perfectly where we are though," the gracefully aging British woman said in a low whisper, confusion laddered in her sultry voice. "So how exactly may we get lost?"

Hayate face palmed at her spouse's oblivious expression. "So we can give Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan some time alone! Why else!?"

Carim pulled free from her wife and stood up straight, straightening her long golden hair. "But they left us already." she replied as she straightened her collar, her free hand pointing to the bickering couple who didn't notice they had left their companions behind.

"What?" Hayate muttered with a small twitch in her left eye.

"I said: "they left us already". Should I repeat, Love?" Carim asked with an innocent smile.

Hayate rolled her eyes and gentled nudged her wife. A mischievous glint sparkled in Hayate eye as she stared up at her regal partner. "How much cash do you have on you?"

"About..." Carim pulled out her wallet and began counting the contents. "5,000yen."

"Good enough!" shouted Hayate, her fist high up in the air. "To a hotel we go!"

"Excuse me what?"

"You. Me. Hotel... now."

"But—"

"Now."

Hayate walked passed Carim, their eyes meeting briefly in an enticing gaze. The short skirt Hayate had on and the way she swayed her hips slowly, Carim was quickly mesmerized by the sheer allure of her wife's seductive body.

Cerulean orbs stared straight ahead, cascading down the thin frame of the tantalizing brunette haired woman's body in slow motion. Carim Gracia was not one to smirk or be one to have immoral thoughts in her head, but that delicious creature that called out to her was her wife. So indecent thoughts were... okay right? There was nothing wrong about desiring your spouse's touch, absolutely nothing.

"Come on Baby, live on the wild side!" Hayate shouted out to Carim. "Drop your manners, slam those words together, and crank up that British accent!"

Carim felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face when Hayate literally ran back to her side and threw her arms around her neck. There was a sly smile and a playful expression on Hayate's face, this was the face Carim dubbed "Hayate's game face" and when ever this face made its appearance, Carim knew that Hayate wanted to play... so yes, this face showed up many times, even at places where it was not so appropriate. Nanoha's baby shower was one example and the movie theater was another, and lastly her care giver's funeral.

"Play with me Carebear…" Hayate whispered into Carim's ear seductively.

A chill ran up Carim spine when Hayate's hot breath brushed passed her ear, "S-Sure, I would appreciate that."

"Contractions baby, use 'em."

"How about no?"

Hayate pouted cutely and traced Carim's jaw line, "Please?"

"Hayate, I really don't think I can do that while I increase my accent." Carim replied uneasily.

"You just did."

"No I didn't."

"You did it again!"

Shrugging, Carim wrapped her arms around Hayate's small frame and nuzzled her head into the crook of the other woman's neck, "I'd only do something like this for you y'know? I hate contractions and their rowdy lot. Oh bugger, now you've got me doing it." Carim buried her face into the palm of her hand and sighed. "This is definitely not how a well educated woman should speak."

"Thank you," Hayate whispered as she removed the hand covering Carim's face. "You're best." She added in quickly before kissing her wife passionately on the lips. Breaking the kiss she grinned devilishly at the taller woman. "I can't wait till I get you out of that little blue dress. Seriously."

Finely shaped blonde eyebrows creased together, "I have changed my mind. We are going home."

"Oh! We can play there for free!" Hayate beamed.

"I really wish you would stop proclaiming your illicit intentions out loud." Carim grumbled with a heavy sigh. She knew people were looking in their direction and it embarrassed her to no end. "I am fine with random acts of intimate gestures, we are married so it is allowed, but can you show some decency? I do have a reputation to uphold, as do you."

"I know, I know," Hayate pouted. "I'll stop or at least try to—just for you though! No one else."

Carim chuckled and held her wife lovingly, ignoring the strange looks people sent them. "If you stopped doing that, you wouldn't be the woman I married now would you?"

"Ahaha… say what?"

"Just try to keep it down to a hushed whisper or when we are around friends." Carim said with a smile. She set Hayate down back onto the ground and smiled at her, giving the other woman a reassuring pat on the head. "So, hotel or home?"

Hayate gave Carim a thoughtful look and hummed, "I say home. Hotels are exciting, but they feel dirty."

"Then home it is," Carim wrapped a possessive arm around Hayate's shoulders and pulled the other woman closer to her, "And I, too, cannot wait to get you out of that skirt."

Squealing in glee, Hayate clung onto her wife and said, "I love that accent!"

"Uh... okay?"

"Say, if we lived in Britain, do you think I'll get that accent?" Hayate asked as they turned around to walk back home.

"Well eventually you will," Carim chuckled playfully. "But I highly doubt you will see an immediate change in your speech pattern…"

Hayate looked up at Carim and smiled. "I love you, I really do."

"Even if I annoy you?" Carim asked.

"You keep me in line, so it's like you're dominating me," sending a quick side glance to her left, Hayate grinned. "It's kinda sexy."

Taking a good, long hard look at the younger woman, a small twitch tugged at the edge of Carim's lips. "You're crazy."

"I know."

"…. Stop agreeing with me."

"Sure!"

"Please," Carim took a breath, "It's scaring me."


	14. One Day This World's Going To End

(ಠ_ಠ)

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 13_

**One Day This World's Going To End  


* * *

**

Fate laughed sarcastically when Nanoha pointed at a quiet little bookstore from across the street. The shorter woman pouted cutely and grabbed hold of her girlfriend's arm with one hand and began to drag the blonde down the sidewalk and down to the crosswalk. Fate tried her best to break free from Nanoha's grasp, literally kicking and screaming to be set free. People turned their heads to stare at the young couple who were causing such a strange scene. Fate yelped and tried her best to pull away, but she then found that the allure of Nanoha's eager smile was more worthwhile.

"Fine, fine, fine! You win Baby, you win!" Fate chuckled boyishly. Nanoha looked back at Fate and smiled happily, she began to speed her pace down and grabbed hold of Fate's other arm with her other hand. "H-Hey slow down already, you'll make me lose my hat."

Nanoha stopped walking and waited for wait to walk up to her. She smiled up at the younger girl, letting go of the other's hands and brining her arms up around Fate's neck. Fate looped her arms around Nanoha's waist and picked her up, bringing the other woman up for a chaste kiss, but during that kiss Nanoha sneakily pulled off of the baseball cap Fate had on her head and held it up high.

"Gimme that back!" Fate growled as she tried to reach her hat, Nanoha still in her arms.

Waving the hat up high in the air tauntingly, Nanoha laughed playfully. "Nu-uh~" Fate stretched her arm up as high as she could, but she just couldn't reach it.

"Come on pwease, Baby?" Fate pouted stopped her struggling. Nanoha pretended to think if giving the hat back. "Please? I won't make any rude comments while we're at the book store."

"Deal." Nanoha quickly placed the stylish hat back onto her tomboyish girlfriend's head and pushed herself away from Fate's grasp and onto the ground.

Fate walked beside Nanoha, her right arm slung over the older woman's shoulder possessively, glaring at anyone that dared look in their direction. Nanoha was her girl, and it would take a full army of hormonal teenagers to even get her one inch away from the copper haired woman. Nanoha had her own arms coiled around the other woman's waist; the embrace was lithe, but possessive.

"Hope you don't mind I'll only be pretending to pay attention to what you have to say while we're in that bloody bookstore." Fate told Nanoha with a halfhearted smile.

Nanoha didn't even bat an eye when she replied, "I never expected you to care about the bookstore."

"Oh..."

"I know you well enough. Plus I've been meaning to check it out, but I just didn't want to go alone." Nanoha clung onto Fate tighter, her head resting against the blonde's shoulder, a peaceful little smile on her adorable face. "Plus I think the cashier there has a thing for me."

"Aha," Fate's grin faded into a sour scowl, her hold around Nanoha tightening to a where the top of copper haired girl's head was tucked underneath Fate's chin.

"You're jealous now aren't you Baby?"

"No."

"Really?"

"..."

"So you are jealous then?" Nanoha hummed happily when Fate grunted unhappily.

Nanoha knew full well that her boyish girlfriend was the jealous type. Whenever a cute boy would walk up to her, Nanoha would return the flirt just to see Fate's jealous glare. Perfectly shaped blonde eyebrows creasing together, beautiful burgundy eyes flaring in rage, lush lips pursing together, and the way Fate's tender hands would ball into shaking fist of anger. Normal people would find Fate's behavior to be repulsive and controlling, but Nanoha loved that about her girlfriend. The possessiveness Fate had for her, the knowledge that the beautiful teenager wanted for no one else to near her, this fact made Nanoha extremely happy.

The two lovers stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to change from the red hand sign to a green bystander walking. Nanoha took this very limited time to take advantage of the small distance between her and Fate. She snatched Fate's hat off of her head, placed it on her own head and stood up on her tiptoe. She gruffly grabbed hold of Fate's collar and brought the tall girl down to her level, meeting in deep kiss. While Fate had her eyes closed, clearly enjoying the intimate gesture, Nanoha had one eye cracked open to watch the street sign. Fate's hand crawled up Nanoha's back slowly, the fleece sweater she had on crawled up ever so slightly as Fate's hand continue to climb. Nanoha realized that the kiss was getting too passionate for public display; she decided that it was time to break and just hold the other girl close to her.

Slowly but reluctantly, Nanoha broke apart from her lover. The two shared a brief gaze before Nanoha turned to the street sign which had just turned green.

"We are never doing that again." Nanoha grumbled out of breath.

"You say that now, and you've said it before."

"Can it blondie."

"Fine, fine," Fate chuckled. "Let's go see that book thing of yours."

Hand in hand once more, Nanoha and Fate entered the front door of the bookstore. The little bell attached just above the door jingled, signaling their arrival. A beautiful tall girl about the same age as Fate with long raven hair, trembling obsidian eyes, and the most adorable maid outfit greeted them with quivering hands and lips.

"W-We-Wel-Welco-Welco-Welcome t-t-to-to th-th-the," the girl shut her eyes tightly and gulped. "R-Ro-Roa-Road R-Ro-Roll-Rolle-... Road Roller." The girl threw her arms out and formed a heart like shape startling both Nanoha and Fate.

The lovers stood still, contemplating if they should leave... running.

"Moe~ moe~... kyun." Fate mumbled her mouth slack but still forming a lecherous grin. Her eyes trailed down from the girl's trembling obsidian eyes, to her breasts, and lastly the girl's creamy white legs. Fate spent a brief moment looking at the girl's frilly little outfit before her gaze locked with the beauty's right hand.

Nanoha felt queasy watching the mature looking girl wearing the maid outfit. _'Are you kidding me? Seriously, are you shitting me?' _Nanoha thought grimly. She looked at the bookstore and frowned. "Are you kidding me?" The dark-haired beauty jumped up and took a frightened step back.

"This place isn't so bad once you get over the fact she introduced this place as the "Road Roller" instead of 'Uminari Bookstore'. It's even got a Maid-san here." Fate grinned playfully causing the Maid-girl to blush heavily and scurry off to another part of the store. "You've totally got my attention now, Babe. If I knew bookstores were this awesome, I'd go more often!"

"They are so not like this!" Nanoha growled, clearly annoyed that her girlfriend was staring at the scantily clad cosplayer. She nudged the tall girl in the stomach, relishing Fate's startled grunt of pain. "I saw you stare at her, and don't you lie to me."

"Yes, I stared. She's hot and I'm a hormonal teenager in the middle of puberty. You do the math, Princess." Fate slung her arm around Nanoha's neck and pulled her close, kissing the other woman on her temple.

"You still looked."

"Oh, so now you're jealous just because I looked at someone else?" Fate muttered half heartedly.

"Why would I be jealous?"

Fate released Nanoha and crossed her arms. "You are so weird. Really you are. Has anyone told you that before?"

"They have now?" Nanoha growled quietly, seething in anger.

They were getting along just fine until someone prettier than her appeared. Nanoha hated it when Fate looked at someone else. She wasn't blind or deaf, Nanoha knew very well that girlfriend was extremely good looking for a fifteen year old, everything about her was amazing! Even her voice was too sexy, a smooth and easy going alto with the slightest touch of a British accent like Carim's. She literally had everything to become a great rock star. The sexy guitars, musical talent, amazing singing voice, and the body of a Greek Goddess. The only thing holding Fate back from her future was her age, school, and of course, Nanoha.

A sinking feeling befell Nanoha when that thought dawned upon her. She was the last thing holding Fate back from her dream. It would be a horrible thing to have on her profile when she makes her debut. "Rising super star Fate Harlaown, dating twenty-_something_ year old biology teacher," yeah not the greatest of news headings. She'd probably lose her teaching license if anyone found out about the relationship she's been having with the fifteen year old. What if her daughter caught wind of this continued affair? She'd lose her chance for _legal_ custody for sure!

Nanoha reached out for a maroonish colored book, her finger tip hooking onto the top of the book's spine and pulled it down. She craned her neck to see the cover of the book, pretending to be interested even though her mind was elsewhere.

"Das Resultat sagt alles, that's a really good book Ma'am." a timid voice said. Startled, Nanoha quickly pushed the book back into place, jumped back, and looked around to find the owner of the voice. "Sorry did I startle you?" a blonde woman about the same age as Fate apologized, her blonde hair swaying to the side when she bowed.

"Er, kind of." Nanoha said uncomfortably. "But I'm okay now."

"Oh thank goodness," the blonde haired woman sighed in relief.

Nanoha examined the other woman carefully, her eyes immediately drawn to the other's rather large eyebrows. She had beautiful clear blue eyes, so clear that they rivaled Hayate's, but still lost by a little. She was also rather well endowed and tall while she was at it. Nanoha did notice one tiny thing though, this pretty girl had… really… really… really big eye brows.

"Forgive me, but my name is Kotobuki Tsumugi. I'm a worker here at the Uminari Bookstore." Tsumugi explained politely. "I was only wondering if you were in need of assistance."

Nanoha blushed and shook her head, "Ah, no thank you. I was actually just looking for this book." Nanoha reached out and pulled out the book called _"Das Resultat sagt alles,"_ and gazed at the cover. "I heard that a couple of people were translating this book in English, so I thought it would be worth the read."

"Oh yes, that book really was quite hard to get a hold of. Quite popular in my opinion, also I believe that is our last copy." Tsumigi said with a cheery little smile.

"Really? I guess this is my lucky day then! I've been searching all over for it, and all the other bookstores said that they either didn't hear of it, or that they sold out." Nanoha happily looked at the cover and blushed when she took a closer look. A long blonde haired woman wearing a long dark navy blue almost black over coat with black gloves. She had her arms encircling around a brunette haired woman wearing a pure white dress adorned with a very light pink sash joined together at her hip with a rose like clip. She even had her hair up in a sideways ponytail held up by a ribbon with flowers attached; this hair style was much like how Nanoha wears her hair.

"That strapping knight like person resembles the girl you walked in with." Tsumugi exclaimed with a surprised gasp.

Nanoha's eyes darted from Tsumugi to the character on the book and blanched, "You're right-... they do look oddly alike."

"Hm, and now that I look closer, you look like the princess!"

"Wow... freaky..."

"I guess, or maybe it's just fate?"

"Speaking of Fate, do you know where my girlfriend went? She was here just a moment ago."

Tsumugi looked around the store and frowned, "She might be with the others."

"Where might that be?"

"Just in the other room, you shouldn't be able to miss it." Tsumugi said with a smile. "I have to head down there anyways, shall I escort you?"

"Thank you."

Nanoha followed Tsumugi to the other room and smiled softly. The maid-san from earlier before held a left handed, three-color sunburst Fender Jazz bass with a tortoiseshell pick guard, that was connected to a Fender 75 watt amp. Fate sat on a chair beside an absent minded looking brunette haired girl that strongly reminded Nanoha of her best friend, Yagami Hayate.

"So, Fate-san did you really figure out the bass line for 'Melt'?" the maid asked Fate, her left hand carefully resting over the thick guitar strings.

"Yep, it's a really simple riff." Fate stood up and asked if she could play the maid's guitar. The pretty maid carefully lifted her guitar up off her shoulders and passed it on to Fate. "It's the fifth fret on the A string, then the third fret on the E string, followed by five, and then seven. After that it's pretty much rinse and repeat."

"Ahh..." the maid seemed riveted by Fate's masterful hand on her guitar.

"I prefer playing the guitar more, but bass is just so much fun." Fate handed back the carefully handled guitar and sat back down next to the brunette. "Plus bass feels a little less embarrassing when compared to playing the guitar."

"I completely agree with you on that one!" the maid exclaimed with a sudden vigor. "Standing at the front of the stage, having people staring at you, and not to mention all of that crazy fretting!" The maid began to sway and fell over right into Fate's arms, she had fainted.

"Is your friend going to be alright?" Fate asked the smiling brunette.

"Oh she'll be fine. Mio-chan is always like this, she's really delicate you know?"

"Er, okay?"

"Here, give her to me I'll take it from here." the brunette said told Fate, her expression changing from a dim-witted one to a more reliable expression.

Fate handed the unconscious girl over to the much smaller brunette. Fate felt nervous when she handed the maid over to the other girl, but she was surprised to see that the easily flustered maid curl up next to cheery brunette.

"By the way my name is Yui, what's your name?"

"Fate," Fate said with a grin. "You're a guitarist too aren't you?"

"Haha, yeah. That's my _Gita_ over there next to Ricchan's drums." Yui said, her arms encircling the unconscious girl. The bass guitar was still hung around the maid's neck, but Yui didn't seem to mind it.

"Aa~" Tsumugi dreamily squealed. She had her right hand on her cheek, with a blush staining her snow white skin. In her left hand Tsumugi had a camcorder which had come from somewhere Nanoha did not want to find out.

"Are you okay?" Nanoha dared to ask.

"Don't you think female bonding is wonderful?" Tsumugi asked, clearly not paying attention to Nanoha.

"Er... yeah?"

"And that blonde over there is really cute too."

"Er... yeah?"

"I wonder if she has a girlfriend..." Tsumugi mumbled to herself, eyes still glued onto the tiny LCD screen of her camcorder.

"Yeah, she's standing right beside you."

"I should ask for her phone number..."

"... how about no?"

"Thank you for supporting me on my latest crusade of love, 10% discount off of the book." Tsumugi said her mind clearly not in the right place.

An orange haired teenager with the name tag _'Ritsu' _walked into the room, her forehead shining slightly due to the sunlight. She walked over to where Tsumugi and Nanoha stood and sighed. She buried her face into the palm of her hand and said, "Mio, Mio, Mio, must you always attract so much attention?"

Nanoha turned to the new comer and quirked her eyebrow."Can I just buy this book?"

"Oh sure."

"Fate-chan, I got the book I want." Nanoha told her easily amused lover. "Let's get going."

Turning her head to face Nanoha, Fate grinned and ran up to her, "Lemme see it." Fate said with her hand outstretched. Nanoha handed the book over and moved in closer to Fate. "Hm, I haven't treated you to anything in a while, so I'll pay for this okay?"

"You don't have to do that, Fate-chan." Nanoha protested.

Fate smiled at the older woman and snaked her arm around her waist, "I want to okay? I still feel bad about that argument from earlier."

"I'm sorry about that too."

"Then we're both sorry, but I'm still paying for this book you hear me?"

Nanoha smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and said, "Thank you, Fate-chan."

"No problem, Baby."

Nanoha and Fate followed the other teenager over to the cash register. Fate placed the book onto the counter and pulled out her wallet, ready to pay for the book.

"That'll be 4810yen." Ritsu said with a large grin. Fate nodded her head and cracked out her wallet, Nanoha felt faint just looking at the sheer volume of the bill compartment of her lover's wallet. She didn't even want to know how much Fate carried on hand with her.

"Hope you don't mind I only have a 10,000yen bill with me." Fate pulled out the bill and handed it over to the cashier.

"Thank you, your change comes up to 5,190yen." Ritsu dully said as she pulled out a plastic bag and placed the book within it. "Hope you two have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too."

Fate handed the little white baggy over to Nanoha and grinned, "So I'm forgiven right?"

"Of course," Nanoha blushed cutely and held onto her girlfriend's hand. "Thank you, Fate-chan."

Nodding her head wordlessly, Fate waved at the cashier and headed towards the door with Nanoha in tow. Yui ran down to them, slightly out of breath, and said, "Fate-kun, do you think you can come by again sometime? Maybe bring your guitar over to play?"

"Er," Fate looked down at Nanoha as if she was asking permission. Nanoha nodded her head and held onto Fate just a little tighter. "Yeah, sure I'll come down again.'

"Great! We'll give you a sneak performance to our band, it'll be fun I promise!"

"Can't wait, I'll come down next week. School's getting kind of hectic at the moment so I don't have much time."

"I know da feelin', trust me." Ritsu said with a playful grin. "And if you're any good maybe we'll let you be a member."

"Hm, I don't know about that..." Fate replied bashfully. "Anyways, I'll catch you guys later okay?"

"See yeah!" Ritsu and Yui say before going back to their regular activities.

Finally out of the odd little book store, Fate asked, "So, what happened to that boy?"

"I don't know... fired?"

"..."

"Like the last time I was there I didn't see those girls." Nanoha said with a finger on her on right cheek. "Oh well, he creeped me out." Fate hummed signaling Nanoha that she was paying attention to her. "He wore this really, really weird mask thing, and his outfit was like... really tacky."

"Okay, ew."

"Yeah..."

"Oh and he had this Flying V with him," Nanoha recalled. "I think he might have been a musician too."

Fate looked at her girlfriend with a smirk, "You sure do have a thing for attracting guitarist, huh?"

"Only have eyes for you. The insanely talented, Fender Telecaster guitar player!"

"Stratocaster." Fate corrected without hesitation.

"What?"

"I play a Fender Stratocaster, not a Telecaster." Fate said in a slightly condescending voice.

Rolling her eyes Nanoha muttered, "Whatever…"

A hush fell over between Nanoha and Fate. The cheery little mood they had completely dissipating alongside the bright sunny day. The lovers took shelter in a coffee shop nearby when the rain had begun. Fate ordered them a small coffee and the two sat next to each other in a window seat to watch the rain out. They stared out into the window, just watching the tiny little water droplets pelt the glass.

Firebrick red met with midnight blue in a fleeting glance. There was a strange understanding between them at that moment. There was an award silence that just couldn't be avoided, kind of like how an immovable object meets with an unstoppable force, they just couldn't happen. They couldn't exist at the same time. It was just impossible.

With a timid but loving gaze, Fate looked at what Nanoha wore, and even though what the sienna haired girl was damp from the rain, Fate couldn't help but think that, that outfit was perfect for her. 'Mature yet youthful' were the words Fate chose to describe Nanoha's attire today. The sienna haired girl was really up to date with today's fashion trends, Fate knew this very well. Whenever they went shopping, Nanoha would always point out what was in style for the season and what would match her best, but this would all be in vain because Fate would always choose the crowd favorite, black. Nanoha had given up on Fate wearing something other than black or white.

A small smile graced Fate's lips when she examined the clothes her girlfriend wore. The older woman wore a white fleece sweater that clung onto her curvaceous body; the horizontal red stripe defined her admirable bust well. To match the fleece sweater, Nanoha wore a simple pleated skirt to make the outfit seem a little more youthful. The sunflower hair clip Nanoha on was slightly ajar due to the fact that her hair was still wet from the rain.

Fate reached out to the other woman, her palm caressing Nanoha's cheek lovingly before she used her fingers to push away the wet strands of hair that clung onto her lover's cheek. Nanoha blushed, but she didn't say a thing. She didn't want to ruin the soothing silence between her and her beloved. When Fate began to retract her hand away from Nanoha's cheek, her fingertips lingering on the soft cheek for just a brief moment before parting ways with it, but Nanoha didn't want for that warm hand to leave her just yet, so she reached out her own hand and placed it above Fate's hand and brought it back. Her eyes pleaded for Fate to stay still, at least just for another moment or two. Wordlessly, the blonde complied with the brunette's timid request.

Fate mouthed a simple, "I love you" and caused Nanoha to blush happily. The older woman leaned in closer to the younger, almost to a point where their lips touched, but something held Nanoha back from capturing her girlfriend's lips. It wasn't the fact people were watching them; Nanoha actually got a thrill when she and Fate acted intimate when they got an audience. The thought about her holding Fate back rushed at her like a charging bull, out of control at the sight of crimson red.

She would become the only thing holding Fate back from her dream. Even if she stood behind Fate and supported her, but Nanoha knew deep down Fate would always come back running to her, like a loyal puppy who knows the way home.

After the rain cleared Nanoha and Fate headed on home, they didn't speak to each other the entire walk home. What was there to say? Nothing. They held hands and didn't dare look into the other's eyes, this was a strange time for them, and even though there was no real cause of this sudden tension... it felt kind of right. So that night the two spent as much time together as they could, watching movies, sharing a nice quiet dinner together, and of course Fate played Nanoha a few songs on the guitar, but there was no dialog between them. They were too scared to mutter even a single word to each other, frightened that whatever they had to say would ruin the enjoyable silence.

That night they made love for the last time.

When Nanoha woke up in the afternoon the next morning, Fate wasn't beside her anymore. Instead, there was a large vase filled with many types of flowers. There were three Camellia flowers in the mix: red, white, and pink. Nanoha knew the meanings of these flowers well; they all had something to do with love. Pink and red carnations were nestled in between the Camellia flowers, these flowers meant 'I'll never forget you' and 'I admire you'. Next were a white Chrysanthemums which means truth, and beside that was a single daffodil (you're the only one) and a Cyclamen (good bye). Four purple Hyacinth (please forgive me) were arranged side by side with a Hydrangea (thank you for understanding) resting peacefully above them. A few Irises (your friendship means so much to me), Lavenders (devotion), and Orange blossoms (eternal love) littered the bouquet messily alongside dozens of Primrose flowers (I can't live without you). And lastly in the dead center of it all, there was a single red rose in bloom, "I still love you," but what hurt the most, was that Fate had placed a single Azalea (take care of yourself for me) through the engagement ring and placed it a top a folded white piece of paper with her name written on it. There were deep blue smudges on the paper; a feint finger print at the top right corner was visible, probably from when Fate had folded it into three.

Nanoha knew very well what this piece of paper was judging by the tear marks that stained it, and because of this she wanted nothing more than to tear it up into pieces and throw it out the window... but instead she reached out for both the flower and the letter and cried when she read its contents, snapping the Azalea's stem in half.

The letter was written in pure English, Fate could barely write Kanji when though she could read them fluently. Remembering which strokes come first and where to put them always made Fate struggle, but Nanoha knew English so she always pushed Fate to write anything handwritten in the blonde's native tongue. This made things so much easier, but now reading this was the hardest thing Nanoha could ever do.

She prayed that the letter had been written in Fate's unintelligible Japanese.

_Dear, Nanoha_

_Thank you for all you have done for me, I appreciate it. I don't know how to thank you enough, but knowing me I wouldn't be able say a word without stuttering. You do that to me you know? You cause my heart to beat uncontro-... __(a tear had smudged the word here), and sometimes I think that my hea-... -l stop in all wh-... I look at you. You make my hand tremble and my mouth to go dr-...__ (it was clear that Fate's hand had accidentally brushed the teardrop, smearing the sentence) -imes I think to myself, "Wow, I must have been a some kind of hero to receive such g-... -arma". I believe that I'm the luckiest idiot to walk this Earth whenever I'm-... __(Fate had scribbled this portion out, her tears smudging the letter even further) _

_Nanoha, I really do believe that you're a-... -and my life would-... -sly._

_(The next three paragraphs of the letter were vigorously scribbled out. Fate's tears made quick work of the ink that didn't settle)_

_I'm leaving y-... -t regret, but I beli-... -or us bo-... -hurts so much I want to-... -for-...-n... __(Fate had scribbled this section off as well, but the tears had stopped at this point)_

_"You have a bright future ahead of you" is what you would have said when you realize that you made a big mistake being with me. You would inevitably try to use my dream to forcefully push me away from you, but guess what Nanoha? I love you, and even if you never even love me back in return that's okay. But it's about time we both stop pretending, all of our arguments, our ups and downs, they were all so stupid! But still, I would come back running to you in a heart beat._

_I wonder would you-... (the tears started again) -after me? If I left you a single clue to where I will be going wi-... -arch for me?_

_I'll finish this off here. Nanoha, I really will mi-..._

_Fate Testarossa_

Nanoha was angry. She was angry because Fate had left her believing that she didn't love her anymore.

She was outright enraged that the stupid blonde even dared question her love. She was literally trembling in anger when her sweet, sweet Fate decided that it was time to break things off just because of the constant arguing.

She was crying profusely because her beloved lover had given her a bunch of stupid flowers that said "I love you" in so many ways, but still left.

She was screaming her heart out because her beloved Fate had left without telling her face to face.

She was broken because the one piece of her life that made absolutely no sense, but made perfect sense all at the same time was gone forever.

She was lifeless knowing that parts of the good-bye letter Fate had left been smudged and unreadable.

She was alone.

No one was here to put up with her constant bitching.

She was alone.

Screaming out in the loudest voice she could muster, Nanoha was dumbstruck when the slightest of echoes resounded.

She was alone.

Nanoha got off of the bed, not caring about her state of undress and stomped her way towards the closet. Then she angrily opened it and broke down crying when she saw that her lover's clothes were no longer in the closet.

She was alone.

Leaving the closet behind, with tears still in her eyes, Nanoha ran towards the music room and pushed the door open. She had a small sliver of hope... that faded away all too quickly. Her left hand tightly gripping onto the doorknob while her right hand sunk down the body of the door as she slumped down to her knees.

The music room was empty.

She was alone.

Even the living room, Nanoha sighed and figured she'd give it a shot. She wasn't surprised to what she saw. The goldfish that Fate replaced every week was gone. The place where the fish bowl was, was now replaced by a vase full of flowers similar to the ones in her bedroom. Nanoha walked the vase and noticed that a small bouquet of Forget-Me-Not flowers laid atop a letter in a crisp white envelope. Shoving the flowers aside angrily, Nanoha grabbed the letter with both hands, ready to tear it open when she noticed some writing on the back.

_Nanoha, don't open this letter until five years from now, but that is, only if you still love me. Open it if you realize that leaving me just because you think you'll be holding me back is a stupid idea. But, please Nanoha, don't you dare open this letter if you still firmly believe that pushing me away so I can follow my dreams is the correct path. I'll never forgive you if you do._

_I love you._

And with that Fate was gone forever.


	15. Do You Feel Better Now?

**Collide**

_By Smiggers_

* * *

Fate's POV

* * *

The sky was tainted with a pinkish hue, its intensity increasing with each passing minute until the burst of orange as the sun emerged from the horizon, laying its claim on the blue skies once more. The room was still dark, the first rays of the sun having yet to penetrate through the flimsy curtains. You were still in a peaceful slumber, your breathing shallow with a contented smile on your beautiful features.

I studied your face in the darkness; hardly needing light for my eyes had long adjusted to the dimness. Time had slowed to a sluggish crawl and a huge part of me wished it would remain this way forever. I would give anything for a moment longer to watch you sleep.

Your legs were tangled with mine beneath the sheets, your left arm draped around my waist as your right was nestled against your front. I could distinctly feel the warmth radiating from your bare body pressed against mine.

Raising my right hand, I ran my fingers through the silky chestnut tresses, silently marveling at the softness of each strand. I tried to memorize the feeling of your hair trickling through my fingers, fluid like liquid. A memory could never be as detailed as reality.

Still, I will try. It would be the only part of you that I can carry in my heart.

Removing my hand from your hair, I lifted the sheets and took in the perfect form of your body that was laid bare to my eyes. Once again, like all the other times before, I was speechless. You do that to me a lot, did you know that? You take my breath away yet at the same time, you were like oxygen to me. I allowed my eyes to trail down your body, memorizing every curve and contour. I longed to feel your smooth and supple skin beneath my fingertips; I hunger for the taste of you. Yet I knew if I touched you, you would wake in an instant.

You were like a drug. My drug.

And I was hopelessly addicted.

Regretfully, I replaced the comforter, pulling it up till it was covering your shoulders. I was afraid that you might catch a cold without my body next to yours. Carefully untangling my legs that yours were latched onto, I slid away from you.

"Fate..." You murmured and I froze.

Surveying your serene features, I realized that you were still asleep and had uttered my name unconsciously. Yet that thought unsettled me. Even asleep, you were still thinking about me.

I was afraid. So afraid now that I knew I was constantly on your mind.

Carefully, I tried not to rock the bed too much as I half crawled to my feet. It wouldn't do to wake you after all. I searched around for my clothes that were strewn about our bedroom. Dressing quietly, I could not stop my mind from straying.

We were on a collision course from the very beginning. From our very first meeting, we had collided. Like two very different individuals, we had clashed countless times, each time supposedly pushing us further apart, yet somehow, they only made us closer. You were like an angel, her wings broken, who had fallen into the arms of someone who did not know how to cherish you and love you the way you should be.

I was selfish. I wanted to protect myself from the heartbreak that was imminent.

Supporting my weight on my palm against the mattress, I leaned towards your sleeping form. Pressing my lips against yours, I tried to commit that feeling to memory.

"I love you, Nanoha. I will always love you."

Stepping back swiftly, I left the bedroom that we had shared. Never once turning back or steal another glance at your slumbering form. My chest tightened and my heart constricted painfully. I was hardly out the door and my entire being felt like it was shattering into a billion fragments.

Personally, I hated goodbyes. Each one never fails to drag on to an unbearable eternity whenever I had to leave you. This one was worse. Each word, each thought, they hurt so badly that I just wanted to simply forget it all and stay by your side. But I couldn't. Doing so would only cause unnecessary pain to the both of us.

_'Goodbye.' _

A tear slid silently down my cheek and I clenched my fists tightly by my side to control the flood of emotions. Pulling the wooden door shut behind me, I hesitated by the doorframe for a few seconds.

_'What if I'd never see your face again?'_

Summoning up my will, I pushed off the door-frame and stepped forward. A step further away from you.

The tears flowed freely now, even as I hid my true emotions behind a stoic mask.

* * *

(This is where the story really starts.)

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 14_

**Do You Feel Better Now?  


* * *

**

Nanoha moved out of the apartment she shared with Fate, it was too expensive and just too painful to continue residing in. She had stayed in the apartment till the end of the month in hopes that Fate would change her mind and come back home to her, but no such luck smiled down upon Nanoha.

The letter that Fate had left remained unopened to this day, but there were many occasions where Nanoha was tempted to open it. The small opening in the top left corner was anxiously picked at, whereas the right corner was completely torn off. Even the tip of the envelope flap was no matched against Nanoha's impatient picking; Hayate had to literally tear the letter out of Nanoha's grasp to make her stop. It was there that Nanoha had broken down, the knowledge that Fate would probably never come back to her finally settled in.

Hayate had stayed by Nanoha's side through the whole break up process. The short haired brunette even called their best friends who lived abroad to come back at least for some time. When Arisa and Suzuka heard the message from Hayate, they booked their private jet and flew out the very same day. They arrived at Hayate's house without any further notice and knocked on the door. They were greeted by a baggy eyed, gangly haired, jittery Carim Gracia who looked like she was about to snap at any second. The usually calm, serene, and easy going British woman looked about ready to maul the next thing to walk by her mercilessly.

"What happened to you?" Suzuka gasped out. She walked up to Carim and placed cupped the older woman's face with both hands. "Have you been getting laid regularly, Sweetie? You look horrible."

"Aha, Suzuka are you crazy?" Arisa snickered. "Hayate not wanting sex? Hyeah, that's a good one."

"No, she is right," Carim confessed with an elongated sigh. "Ever since Nanoha and her girlfriend separated, she has been staying at my place, and Hayate has been so busy trying to comfort her, there just was not enough time in her schedule for such an act."

Arisa and Suzuka were speechless.

"Wow, the Saint has become a sex addict." Arisa muttered with a cheeky grin. "Only Hayate can turn a total nun into a whor—"

Smiling daintily, Carim said, "I am going to pretend I did not hear that just now." Arisa sunk her head into her shoulders and laughed nervously, the frightening gaze Carim sent her way caused shivers to crawl up her spine. "Please ladies, right this way." Carim said as she stepped aside, her arm gesturing the two women into her house.

Arisa and Suzuka entered the Gracia house hold and took their shoes off. Carim took their coats and place them onto the coat rack near the door way. She then led the two women over to the bedroom where the broken Nanoha resided in. They took a large spiraling staircase up to the second level of the house, Nanoha's voice becoming louder as they neared the destined room.

"Wow, that girl really has a good set of pipes on her..." Arisa mumbled with an astonished whistle. The blonde crossed her arms and smirked at the dark haired girl beside her and said, "You think she'll be surprised to see us?"

"Hm, probably. Hayate-chan told me she was keeping our arrival secret from her." Suzuka replied with a finger on her cheek and her elbow resting in the palm of her hand. "I wonder how she's holding up."

"Yeah," Arisa mumbled sadly, her eyes filling with turmoil. "If I ever meet this 'Fate' bitch, I am going to tear her apart and rip her to shreds."

"Now, now, calm down Arisa-chan." Suzuka said with a reassuring pat on the other's back. "I'm sure whoever this "Fate" is, she must have had a reason to why she broke up with Nanoha-chan."

Arisa stopped walking, her eyes hidden by her bangs. There was a growing scowl on Arisa's face when she said, "There is no excuse to breaking up with Nanoha. She's the sweetest girl on Earth!" Suzuka faked a smile and nodded her head, her feelings were obviously hurt.

The dark haired, violet eyed girl remained silent for the rest of the walk, only speaking with Carim about the little things in life.

"I can believe she fucking dumped me, Hayate!" Nanoha screamed angrily. "That ungrateful little twat!" She grabbed hold of the pillow she had strangled in her other hand, threw it across the room and right into Carim's surprised face.

Silence.

"I am... so sorry."

Silence.

"Carim-chan, I am really sorry..."

Silence.

"Ca-"

"Do that one more time and you are out of my house." Carim growled motioning towards the door.

A shush fell over the room faster than the pillow that fell to the tall blonde haired woman's feet. Hayate shivered at her wife's cold words and frowned at the woman who she exchanged vows with. Tranquil blue eyes sharpened into fierce dark blue and well shaped blonde eye brows furrowed together angrily.

"That was really unnecessary, Carim." Hayate murmured angrily, her arms encircling around Nanoha's shoulders. "Nanoha-chan is going through a really tough time, why can't you understand? Also if you keep glaring like that you'll get wrinkles."

"I can understand, Hayate. I have been understanding this whole bloody time!" Carim exploded angrily. She marched up to her wife and stared down the woman she loved. "Your friend has been here for a whole month! A whole bloody month okay? She got dumped, we get it, but was she not going to leave her also? And leave my wrinkles out of this."

"Er..." Nanoha mumbled awkwardly

"See my point? She is crying over something she was going to do herself eventually." Carim said sternly. "Nanoha, I love you, really I do, but you are literally driving me crazy. You have spent a whole month crying over her, when you could have been out and about trying to forget about your pain."

"B-But-"

Carim took a calming breath and sat down beside the crying brunette, "No buts Nanoha, you have to stop drowning yourself in self pity." Carim hugged Nanoha tightly and kissed the girl on her left temple. "Plus, you are too pretty to be moping around like you just got divorced."

"Thank you," Nanoha shyly smiled at Carim, a soft pink gracing her cheeks. "And really sorry about that pillow."

"All is forgiven, Love." Carim chuckled. "And I am sorry about yelling at you like that, but you were really, and excuse my language but, you were really pissing me off."

A soft knock on the door brought everyone's attention over to Arisa and Suzuka who stood at the door way with awkward smiles on their faces.

"Hey, how you holdin' up Nanoha?" Arisa asked with wave of her hand.

Suzuka ran up to Nanoha and wrapped her arms around the other woman, holding her tightly, "You honestly look like crap, Nanoha-chan."

"Yeah, I know..." Nanoha replied with a sigh.

Nanoha took a moment to regain some composure, before looking at her friends seriously. She knew she was a real mess, jer hair was dull and dry, and it wasn't that vibrant copper color that it once was; now it had a potato like hue. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy from the late nights and all the crying over Fate's departure. Nanoha had strained her eyes reading the tear stained and scribbled letter many times, but even now she could barely decipher what was blurred by the tears. Her skin was pale and her nose red from her sniffling, as Suzuka had said, Nanoha did indeed look like... crap.

The group of friends sat around the table quietly as they enjoyed a simple meal prepared by Carim. Even though Hayate and Carim were extremely wealthy in their own rights, they wanted to live a simple peaceful life together. No maids or butlers to cater and tend to their needs, they lived in a simple house (basement, main floor, second floor, and attic) with a pretty little flower garden in the front yard, and a stunning little home farm in the back; however, the married couple did have some rather expensive cars to drive around town—well Hayate did at least. Carim was the proud owner of a powder blue Toyota Prius, while Hayate drove a big and burly silver GM Hummer H2. When Hayate had purchased her vehicle, she told Nanoha that the only reason why she would buy such a sexy gas guzzler was because she wanted to compensate for her height. No one would have expected that a 5ft 2" woman would be driving such a monstrosity, let alone be able to get inside of it without a ladder.

"So, Nanoha-chan, why don't we try to decipher Fate's letter one more time?" Hayate suggested with a mouth full of rice, her chopsticks were still in her mouth as she spoke.

"No talking with your mouth full dear." Carim piped up with a playful smile. The tall blonde haired woman seemed to be in brighter spirits now, but she still seemed a little antsy when left to her own devices.

"Sorry," Hayate swallowed her food and opened her mouth showing Carim that she had finished her food. Giggling, Carim nodded her head and continued eating her food. "Anyways, let's try it again? With Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan here, we can probably figure some more stuff out."

Nanoha looked at her chocolate haired friend and smiled at her uneasily. "I don't know. The letter is getting pretty worn out." Nanoha explained as she pulled the letter out from her pocket. She handed it over to Arisa, who shared it with Suzuka. The two silently stared at the page and frowned. "We figured a few parts out, but it's a little hard."

"Yeah, she must have been crying a lot! Just look at all of these smudges..." Suzuka gasped quietly when her fingers trailed over the tried tears that marred the graying piece of paper.

"That girl must've really liked you, Nanoha." Arisa comment as her eyes darted back and forth, reading the letter. "No doubt about it, she loved you."

"Loved... not love?" Nanoha mused sadly.

Arisa froze and regretted her own stupidity. She waved her hand in front of her and said, "N-No, she loves you! Why wouldn't she love you? You're an amazing g-girl! I mean I'd be damned lucky if I had you were my girl—... that is, but I don't want you as my girl! Ahaha pfft, me wanting you as my girlfriend! Aha, I would have a dea-"

"Arisa-chan, you can stop talking now." Suzuka said quietly, her eyes cast away from the loud mouth blonde to the lively little ficus that sat in the corner. "Anyways let's start piecing this thing together."

_Dear, Nanoha _

_Thank you for all you have done for me, I appreciate it. I don't know how to thank you enough, but knowing me I wouldn't be able say a word without stuttering. You do that to me you know? You cause my heart to beat uncontrollably, and sometimes I think that my heart will stop in all whenever I look at you. You make my hand tremble and my mouth to go dry. Sometimes I think to myself, "Wow, I must have been a some kind of hero to receive such good karma". I believe that I'm the luckiest idiot to walk this Earth whenever I'm-... (Fate had scribbled this portion out, her tears smudging the letter even further) _

_Nanoha, I really do believe that you're a-... -and my life would-... -sly. _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up a second here!" Arisa shouted with her hand raised up in the air. "This line right here, 'Nanoha I really do believe you're a' a what? A bitch?" Arisa said with a forced laugh. The brunette in question remained quiet and pulled the letter away from Arisa. "Hey, I wasn't done reading that yet!"

"You are now," Nanoha growled, shoving the piece of folded paper back into her pocket. "Look, let's just forget about the stupid letter okay? I know have to move on and forget about Fate-chan one way or another, and this letter is holding me up."

"Wait… 'chan'?" Arisa stiffened up. "You still use 'chan' when referring to her?" asked Arisa as she seethed jealously.

"Why shouldn't I?" Nanoha replied quickly defending the honorific she attached to her former lover's name.

"She broke your heart, Nanoha," Arisa exclaimed, standing up abruptly and slamming her hands down onto the table. "What more reason do you have to drop it!?"

"I still love her!"

"She left you!"

"I was going to leave her too!" Nanoha shouted back, taking the same stance as Airisa did. "This was a semi-mutual break up between the two of us, but I still love her deeply."

Tears began to prick Arisa's eyes as Nanoha defended her love for the younger woman. She sunk back into her chair and placed her head on the table, her arms wraps wrapping around her head to conceal it from Nanoha's angry gaze. Quiet sniffles were heard, but Arisa's voice was firm, "If you're so confident it was a mutual break up, why are you still whining and bitching over her?"

It was Nanoha's turn to sink into her chair now. She looked towards Hayate for emotional support and found it when the shorter brunette smiled back at her. "Because, I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet." she confessed in a hushed whisper.

"..." Arisa looked up at Nanoha and frowned.

The two friends remained silent even though they both wanted to apologize. Taking a tentative sip from her glass of water and setting it back down, Carim reached out for her wife's hand and gave it a small squeeze. They locked eyes and exchanged brief smiles; the two didn't need long words to tell each other what they were thinking. It was more a matter of trust than knowing exactly what was going on, that trust was what expressed the most accurate translation of what the other thought or felt. Right now Carim knew Hayate was sorry for neglecting her, and in vice versa, Hayate knew that Carim forgave her.

Suzuka tapped her finger in a 4/4 beat, her mind wandering from her friend's broken heart to her other friend's aching heart. She hated to admit it, but she knew full well that Arisa had feelings for Nanoha, and if she had the chance, Arisa would ask her out. A small grin appeared on her lips, because she knew that chance would never happen. This gave Suzuka a slightly twisted pleasure, the girl she loved would never have a chance with the girl she loved. All was fair in the world at this moment or at least in her mind.

Hayate grinned playfully as her fingers interlacing with her wife's. "I got an idea Nanoha-chan, let's go clubbing tonight!" Hayate's blue eyes sparkled mischievously in anticipation.

"How about no."

Not one to be rejected, Hayate mumbled to herself, "Maybe we can find you a raven haired girl or something."

"Why a raven haired girl?" Arisa asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Just imagine diving into their warm, moist black forest cake and tasting their cherry filling—..." Hayate looked blissful when she imaged a curvaceous dark haired woman. "Yummy."

"Ew," Carim muttered, disgusted by her wife's perverted analogy. "I am never buying that cake for you ever again."

"Nyahaha," Nanoha laughed nervously. "Thanks but no thanks on the cake Hayate-chan. I'm into blondes."

"You stay away from my wife, you horn dog." Hayate growled. "Don't think I haven't noticed you checking her out!"

"Hey that's no fair! You stared at my jail bait."

"Fate-chan is good looking, it isn't illegal to stare."

Nanoha grinned, "Then I can stare at Carim-chan all I want too!"

"But she's my wife!" Hayate threw her arms around Carim and hugged the other woman tightly. "My property!"

"And Fate-chan was mine!"

"She isn't your wife!"

"I was going to properly propose to her again when she became legal."

Silence.

Hayate blinked multiple times before gasping out in surprise, "You were going to ask her to marry you!?" She stood up and crossed her arms, "And you wouldn't stop going on about breaking up with her? Nanoha, please explain. What are you really thinking?"

"Fate turns sixteen in a few months; I already asked her to marry me and she said yes, but I was going to ask her again just to make sure if she wouldn't mind putting up with me for the rest of her life." Nanoha explained rather dull tone. "I never was going to break up with her unless she firmly told me that her dream of being a musician was more important than me."

"Ahaha," Arisa laughed slowly, her voice sounding a little strained. "If Fate had half a brain, she would have chosen you rather than music."

"Fate did choose me over music," Nanoha said. "It's just… I don't think I can live with the guilt of keeping her from her dream."

"Wow, you two are like perfect for each other." Suzuka said with a bemused smile. "You're making this way too complicated for your own good Nanoha-chan." Standing up, Suzuka walked over to Nanoha and gave the girl a quick bop on the head. "So instead of just sitting here crying about her, why don't we go look for her? She can't have gotten too far."

"It's been a month since we broke up Suzuka-chan, Fate-chan would have a new girlfriend by now." Nanoha replied sadly. "She's still young; things like finding a new plaything will be too easy for her."

"Are you forgetting that you aren't that old yourself?"

Nanoha gave Suzuka a disbelieving shake of her head and said, "I'm twenty-five years old, I have a daughter who is living with her father because she walked in on me and my underage lover having sex. I work as a high school Biology teacher. I'm not exactly what you call grade A girlfriend material."

"I don't see a problem with you, Nanoha." Arisa said with a grin.

"I don't either, I do however see a twenty-five year old pedophile who hasn't been outside in nearly a month." commented Hayate with a slight frown. "You need to go outside girlfriend, and now. I mean it, you stink."

Wrapping her arms around Nanoha's neck, Suzuka said, "Come on Nanoha-chan, there isn't any harm in looking for her. You _need _to know where she is."

"Yeah, you're right, but where to start?"

"Did you try calling her?" Suzuka suggested.

"Yep, number's been deactivated."

Walking back to her chair, Suzuka crossed her arms and pondered. "How about her school?"

"I've personally checked that one. Her mother pulled her out of my school saying that Fate needed more of a challenge." Carim sighed and looked towards Hayate. "She didn't tell me where she took her though."

"Oh..."

"Wait how do you know?" Arisa asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm headmistress of the TSAB Girl's Junior High school; the school Fate goes to... well went to." Carim explained calmly, but Arisa on the other hand didn't.

"Junior High!?" Arisa screamed in surprise.

"Yes, now will you sit down!" Hayate barked back.

"Love, I believe it is your turn to sit down now." Carim said back with a soothing hand on her wife's back, stroking her to get the spunky short haired brunette to calm down. "There, there, good girl."

"Sorry about that Carim," Hayate apologized with a sheepish grin.

Nanoha tried her best to smile and laugh it off. She knew what her friends were trying to do and she was grateful for it, but it was starting to get kind of weird. "It's okay you guys, really. Let's go do that club thing Hayate-chan suggested. I think I really might need to get out and start my life up again."


	16. Press the Reset

Yuki: Well holy hell this looks simply atrocious! If you followed this story from the start to now you can really tell where TG members started getting lives. It's unfortunate really... oh well!

I know this update has been... uhh long overdue, but I assure you have I good reason for it! I dropped my laptop in the toilet. Yes, you read me right. The toilet. As you've all probably guessed by now Team GEMINI is also writing under the name of The Polaris Project. I never really specified it, but it should be easy to tell by now. TG is known for our A.D.D induced fanfiction and we'd like to keep that contained. Polaris Project is meant to be our more serious title and so far it's worked wonderfully!

New chapter of Nameless and next'll be Face Down!

* * *

_Team GEMINI_

**Nameless: The Physical Attraction**

_Book 1_

**When The Unstoppable Force Collides With The Immovable Object**

_Chapter 15_

**Press the Reset**

* * *

And so it was decided, they would all go out to a local dance club and have some fun like in the good old days before they all started to settle down. Nanoha figured she should go home and return the ring to her parents before anything else. It had been so long since she had seen her loving mother, father and little sister Ayaka, who greeted her with a great big hug when she set foot in her former place of residence.

"It's good to see you too, Ayaka-chan." Nanoha said embracing the little girl that looked so much like her.

"I missed you so much, Onee-chan!" Ayaka exclaimed with tears in her bright, blue eyes. Her arms wrapped around Nanoha's neck tighter and squeaked in surprise when her older sister picked her up and carried her. "Nyahaha, you surprised me!"

"Oh? I'm sorry about that," Nanoha mumbled slightly embarrassed. She held her little sister much like how she held her own daughter, almost never. "What have you been up to lately?"

"I've been playing with Io-chan a lot more since Uncle Yuuno's been bringing her over more often!" Ayaka said animatedly.

"Jee, isn't that wonderful?" Nanoha said almost sarcastically. "So is Vivio here today?"

"Un!"

"Oh, what about Mom and Dad?"

"They're at the café."

"You're home alone?" Nanoha exclaimed with a shocked expression on her face. Ayaka shook her head and told Nanoha that their older brother was here to baby sit while their parents were at work. "Hm okay, anyways I have to go talk to Mama and Papa, so can I leave you alone for now?" Nanoha asked as she placed her little sister down onto the ground. "I'll be back soon of course."

"Un, I'll be fine, but are you going to go see Io-chan?" Ayaka asked innocently.

"Uh... sorry, I really need to have a talk with our parents first, so keep her company for me okay?" requested Nanoha. She placed her hand on the little girl's head and ruffled the copper brown hair that matched her own. "Oh and don't tell Vivio I'm here okay?"

The child looked up at her older sister and frowned, confused of the odd favor requested upon her. "Um, okay, but why?" she asked with an uncertain tone of voice.

"Call it a surprise?"

Ayaka's face lit up instantly, "Un!"

"Now go play okay? I'll be back shortly and we can catch up." Nanoha shooed her little sister away and stood up.

She looked at her surroundings and fixated her gaze onto the stair case and smiled fondly at it. Sweet memories of the time she spent sitting on those stairs waiting for her boyfriend (at that time) to come knocking on the front door. Things were so much simpler back then and Nanoha really missed it, but now things are different. That sweet boy from before became a work oriented guy who focused all of his time into his profession, and Nanoha became cynical and as some like to say, a vigilant practitioner of pedophilia (courtesy of Hayate Gracia of course).

So much time had passed by and yet many things stayed the same. The Takamachi family household still looked the same; the only difference was that there was a new fridge in the kitchen, a large 70" HD TV with a new sound system, and lastly a dog house out back with a matching golden retriever named Bubblehead.

Leaving the stairs for the kitchen, Nanoha stood before the fridge and smiled at it fondly. The fridge has always acted as the family bulletin board. There were many things stuck on the fridge, Ayaka's perfect score test, a picture she drew, and another perfect score test. There were a few things that belonged to Nanoha on the fridge as well. There was a picture of her carrying a smiling two year old Vivio, another picture where Vivio was yanking on her hair, and a picture Nanoha was surprised to see.

"Fate-chan..." the name came out breathlessly. She reached out to the picture and trailed her fingertips over the familiar moment etched in paper and ink. Tears began to prick at Nanoha's eyes, and the pain of Fate breaking up with her came back. One tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, and another. "Fate-chan..." Nanoha murmured lovingly. "Where are you?"

The photograph on the fridge was fairly recent, it was taken just a few months ago during Miyuki's wedding reception. Nanoha wore a bright, sleeveless purple dress with a few too many frills, the high heeled shoes she wore also matched the hideous dress well, the corsage she had on her wrist was a vanilla colored white rose. Miyuki felt that her bridesmaids needed to wear something ridiculous to match the unofficial wedding tradition. Nanoha had her hair down tied with a simple black ribbon near the end; her fringe was curled slightly outward, a hair clip holding it in place. She didn't wear too much make up, what need for it was there? Nanoha still looked beautiful even in such a hideous dress. Was it too obvious that Nanoha was a bride's maid?

Even though Nanoha may have looked like an unsightly purple jelly bean, her date was quite the opposite; Fate was a real eye catcher that night. Wearing a simple black tuxedo, black slacks, and dress shoes, Fate looked more like the groom at a bride only wedding. Fate had her hair up in a high ponytail, tied up by a pink ribbon that belonged to Nanoha. The young blonde haired teenager stole the spotlight from Miyuki and her new husband many times that night. The elegant sway of her ponytail, the dangerous glint in Fate's eyes when she set her gaze upon Nanoha, and the way she carried her brunette haired lover on the dance floor… Nanoha stared at that photograph nostalgically for just a bit more. The hurt she felt when Fate left her still burned every time she got even the slightest of reminders of the girl she loved. Fingertips caress the blonde's captured image once more before falling down lithely to her side.

"Mama…?" a startled voice called out quietly.

Turning around with wide eyes, Nanoha was shocked to see her daughter standing at the door way. Green eyes stared into blue and vice versa.

"V-Vivio..." Nanoha said, her daughter's name feeling awkward on her tongue.

"Um, yeah... what are you doing here?" Vivio asked. She looked absolutely terrified when she stood before her mother, she and Nanoha haven't been in the same room alone since her father took her away.

"I came to see my parents, you?"

"Papa dropped me off to play with Ayaka..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah," Vivio shifted her weight from leg to leg, fiddling with whatever she could get her hands on. "So, how's Fate-nee-chan?"

Nanoha stiffened up visibly. "So how's school?" she asked changing the topic as fast as she could.

"It's okay," Vivio replied awkwardly. "How's work?"

"Okay I guess," Nanoha said, her eyes darting back and forth from Vivio and then over to the picture on the fridge. "I gave the mother of all biology tests to my students not too long ago. The majority of my class flunked it."

Vivio laughed awkwardly, "You're such a mean teacher, nyahaha."

"No, it's their fault for talking during my class."

"How many questions?"

"Hundred-twenty…" Nanoha paused to recall the correct number. "Hundred-twenty-two."

"Wow," Vivio mouthed. She looked to the side and frowned, "So um, this isn't awkward at all..."

"Nyahaha, you're growing up too fast Vivio." Nanoha smiled softly at her daughter and crossed her arms. "You're only six years old, and yet here you are using such large words."

"I am the daughter of a librarian and a high school biology teacher; however I believe my vocabulary would be far more extensive if both of my parental units were present at the same vicinity, most preferably when they aren't pretending to care about each other."

Nanoha quirked her eyebrow and flipped her hair, "Vivio your father and I are just too different, I don't think we'll ever be together again."

"I know," Vivio crossed her arms and frowned. "You're too busy sleeping with that girl who's like what, twice my age?"

Nanoha had nothing to say.

"I thought so."

"Fate-chan and I broke up about a month ago. You won't have to worry about seeing her ever again." Nanoha told her daughter in a cold distant voice. She turned towards the doorway that lead to the back door and just before she left said, "I really wish that you won't grow up too fast, but I guess the way you're acting now is partially my fault."

"What?"

"People told me that I should have given you up, I was only nineteen when I had you, I didn't have the time to raise a child," Nanoha chuckled softly. "I proved them wrong. I got my teaching degree and raised you, but—"

"You ended up cheating on papa with a girl who's old enough to be your little sister."

It was taking every single bit of self restraint Nanoha had to not slap her own daughter at this point. The way Vivio spoke to her so pretentiously angered Nanoha to no ends. When did her sweet little Vivio become such a back talker? She didn't raise her to act like this; she didn't sacrifice her happiness, her hopes and dreams for a girl that didn't respect her.

"Vivio, as your elder I demand that you stop speaking to me in such a way." Nanoha said with a stern voice, causing Vivio to shudder in fear. "But as your mother, I do apologize for all the wrong things I have done to you, but I will not apologize for falling in love with who I did."

"I don't care if you liked her or not!"

"Then what's wrong!? Is it because I don't want to be with your father!? Vivio, sweetie, I tried my best to make things work with your father." Nanoha placed her left hand over her heart and looked at Vivio earnestly. "But it just isn't happening! I only stayed with him for as long as I did because of you!"

"No more!" Vivio screamed out loud, her hands covering her eyes, her eyes shut tight. "No more! My papa is the nicest man ever! Don't talk about him like that!"

"Yes, your father is a good man, but he's just not _the_ man for me."

"Why?"

"You had fun with Fate-chan didn't you?" Nanoha asked with a small sliver of hope. "You liked it when she bought you that stuffed toy."

"I threw that out."

"You liked it when she brought us to that zoo!"

"Yes, I enjoyed it only because I saw her as more of a sister," Vivio glared at Nanoha and stamped her foot down onto the ground. "Not my future mother.. father… whatever you want to call it!"

"..." Nanoha closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Yes, I was going to ask her to marry me. I really was serious about her."

"She's fifteen years old, Mama! Think of what people would say about me? About you!" Vivio stomped her foot again. "I don't want to be known as the daughter of a pedophile!"

Nanoha didn't know what else to say, her own daughter thought so poorly of her, what else was there to say? She was hurt beyond belief. What exactly was Yuuno saying about her?

"I would honestly prefer if you were just a lesbian, I could understand that. I'd still respect you for taking the courage of coming out, but no. You just had to be interested in younger women half your age!" tears were falling down Vivio's cheeks as she thrashed about. "It's immoral, Mama…"

Nanoha was speechless, Vivio just didn't understand. "I'm sorry for disappointing you, but I will not apologize for falling in love with who I did ever. I don't regret anything." Nanoha said with a softer tone of voice before she left for the bakery, leaving Vivio's haggard sobs behind.

"I hate you! I hate you, Mama!"

Rolling her eyes, Nanoha softly smiled. "Vivio's still a child after all." she mumbled happily.

Opening the door that led to the back exit, Nanoha took one last look at the house she grew up in and shrugged. Fond memories will be nothing but memories, but it was useless trying to relive them. Nanoha walked to her car and got in, she gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles went white, and turned the ignition key. She was running out of time, she was due back at Hayate and Carim's house in a about two hours, and Nanoha knew that when she sets foot in the Midoriya, her mother and father would pester her about helping out a bit.

Taking a turn, Nanoha frowned. "I have to give back the ring..." she mumbled to herself quietly, the sound of the radio overshadowing the sound of her own voice.

"Next up we have a song from Alichant's newest album called 'You Make Me Melt', it's her first ever English album, and it's pretty good by my books." the radio dj said with an upbeat tone of voice. "So anyways, the song is called 'Gemini', and it's the bomb diggity yo! So check it out!"

"Alicchant, humph, she can't be that good." Nanoha grumbled, her left hand moving over to the volume control to turn the sound up. "But you'll be enough to drown out my thoughts."

_So what if we're apart_

_Baby, it's okay you'll see_

_The two sides of the star formation up in the night sky_

_An afternoon that is too loud_

_And a night that's full of regret_

_Over the night sky we are the Gemini forever in search_

Nanoha felt oddly nostalgic when she heard the song, it sounded so familiar, and yet so new all at the same time. The beat was catchy and this Alichant person had a really pretty voice.

_I woke up at around 2am that night_

_There was a scary dream that just would not let me go_

_Why am I here alone and shaking like this _

_Somebody, somebody _

_Will you come and save me?_

A sudden pang of pain jolted Nanoha awake. The drive to her parent's café was almost automatic; she didn't really even pay much attention to where she was going. It was the song that had Nanoha on full alert now, she knew she heard that final line somewhere before, but she just couldn't place her finger on it.

_(A sadness falls like the night sky in my broken heart)_

_It's coming from the depths of my shattered dreams_

_(like the rhythm that breaks through all of the unbreakable ice)_

_Baby, hold me in a way that won't let me leave_

Nanoha was really focusing on the song now. She was dead positive that she's heard these lyrics before. The stop light turned red and she used this time to turn up the volume.

_Being lost on the right path, and feeling nervous_

_Baby, close your eyes tight and feel the thundering beat_

_A hand freezing morning_

_And a lazy afternoon_

_And by this simple sound the two of us are linked forever_

Now she was positive she was hearing things. The light turned green and Nanoha set off again. The song was definitely something she's heard before, but she just couldn't place where. It felt like a distant memory that she kept on trying to recall, but it just wouldn't leave the tip of her tongue.

_And when i turn back to see how far I have gone_

_I've realized just how far from the I place I came from_

_During the still of night I feel like I've vanished_

_Somebody, somebody will you answer me_

Nanoha made a left turn and waved at the nice driver who let her get in, but she couldn't dwell on the nice feeling for too long, Alichant's damned song was literally driving her mad. The lyrics were so familiar, but she still couldn't recall from where she had heard it.

_(I felt a sorrow as if the sea in my heart has fallen)_

_Somewhere in my heart I can hear them clearly_

_(The old treasured rhythm that just keeps moving on and on)_

_Catch them quickly before I lose sight of them_

"Somewhere in my heart I can hear them clear," Nanoha sang slightly off key. "Catch them before I lose sight of them,"

Her fingers tapped her steering wheel in time with the music; it was a really catchy song even though Nanoha hated to admit it.

_Baby don't you cry right now_

_Whenever you are lonely _

_Just listen to my voice to pull you out from the darkness_

_Even if it's going to rain_

_Even when the night becomes day_

_This is the world that gravitates just around you and I_

Copper colored eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. Nanoha definitely knew she heard that line from somewhere. "This is the world that gravitates just around you and I." Nanoha repeated. "Around you and I? Could it be-...?"

_Being lost on the right path, and feeling the nervousness_

_Baby close your eyes tight and feel the thundering beat_

_A hand freezing morning_

_And a lazy afternoon_

_And by this simple sound the two of us are linked forever_

Making another turn, Nanoha decided to pass on the random act of kindness and let someone cut in front of her; the driver of the other car waved his hand in gratitude and honked his horn. Nanoha chuckled and continued to brood over the song.

_Shot and thrown down the bird that had_

_A heart deeply burned by love that won't ever come true_

_Living without a sense of today or tomorrow_

_Its power to carry on slowly fading away_

_So now here it is resting its sore wings_

_And trying to ease the pain that just won't go away_

_I'll be here waiting when you're done your crying_

_And together we'll sing the song you couldn't bear to sing_

Alichant startled Nanoha by starting to rap, she couldn't help but laugh at the mediocre attempt at rapping, but she still had to admit that it wasn't so bad, at least not bad enough to be called (c)rap.

"A bird shot down by love..." Nanoha hummed.

_Baby don't you cry right now_

_Whenever you are lonely_

_Just listen to my voice to pull you out from the dark_

_Even if it's going to rain_

_Even when the night becomes day_

_This is the world that gravitates just around you and I_

Nanoha could see the café that her family ran coming up ahead. The faintest of smiles appeared on her face when the familiar sign appear in her field of vision. She could see that the place was packed with many teenagers and the workers were running around frantically trying to get the orders right.

"Nyahaha, I guess I will end up helping after all." Nanoha said to herself as she parked her car.

_So what if we are apart_

_Baby it's okay you'll see_

_The two sides of the star formation up in the night sky_

_A noon that is way too loud_

_And a night that's full of my regret_

_Over the night sky we are the Gemini forever in search_

_We are gemini searching so far_

_We are gemini searching so far_

It was just as the song had ended Nanoha realized why the song sounded so familiar. It was Fate's song. It was the song her former lover had written and sang for her, only this version of it was changed slightly, but it was still Fate's song...

"And there you have it folks! Alichant's 'Gemini', apparently this song was written by her loh~ver." the radio Dj chuckled with a sly "haha" at the end. "We'll be hearing quite a few collaborations in this CD. Alichant and her mystery lover seem so happy in this CD!"

Nanoha ground her teeth together, eyebrows furrowing together angrily, "Just say it. It's Fate isn't it?" Nanoha pounded her fist onto her steering wheel. "It is you isn't Fate? You're with her aren't you?" Punching the wheel again, Nanoha seethed angrily, "Fine, two can play it that way."

A tear rolls down her cheek.

"Stupid Fate-chan..."

She cried.

"Stupid-... stupid!"

She thrashed.

"Why!? Why!?"

She screamed.

"I was so stupid, why did this happen?"

Nanoha lifted her head up from her steering wheel and wiped her tears away on her forearm. She forced a smile on her face and got out of the car. Wiping her eyes one last time, Nanoha headeded towards the doors of the Midoriya

Once she was within the family bakery, Nanoha was greeted by the familiar scent of freshly baked bread, coffee, and many other delectable sweets. With a smile on her face, Nanoha walked the route that would lead her to the cash register where her mother or father would most likely be. A teenager with shaggy blue hair wearing roller-blades whizzed past her carrying a tray with what seemed to be a chocolate milkshake. Nanoha got out of the way just in time before the teenager tripped over herself.

"Itta-ta-ta!" the teenager groaned, her free hand rubbing her sore bottom, but oddly enough the milkshake stayed securely on the tray. The teen placed the tray down onto the ground and turned her head to glare at Nanoha, "Watch where you're goin' bu-..."

Nanoha grinned at the teen; she looked to be about the same age as Fate. "Going where?" Nanoha smirked. "I'm here to see my parents, so if you could excuse me." The teen looked at Nanoha with a flabbergasted gaze.

"Shiro, we have another order of cinnamon and raisin bread." Momoko told her husband.

"You got it! One order of cinnamon and raisin bread comin' right up!" Shiro replied with a hearty laugh. A tall dark brown haired man walked over to Momoko with a big grin and a plate with the ordered bread. "One order of cinnamon and raisin bread as ordered."

Taking the plate, Momoko smiled at her husband and handed the plate over to the teenager. "Here is your order, that will be 470yen," Momoko said to the teenager who produced the money right away. "Thank you, please enjoy your snack."

"I will thank you."

Nanoha approached the cash register and smiled at her mother, "Hi Mama."

With her mouth dropping open and an excited screaming coming out, Momoko threw her arms around her daughter's neck, forcing the twenty five year old woman to lurch forward. "Nanoha! Nanoha! It's been so long! How have you been Sweetie?"

"Urk, I've been b-better!" Nanoha said with difficulty. "Mama, I can't breathe!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Momoko apologized as she quickly let go of her daughter. "It's just been so long!"

Rubbing the back of her neck bashfully, Nanoha reached into her pocket and pulled her clenched out, "I have something to give back to you," she said with a more timid tone of voice. "We broke up." Nanoha unclenched her fist and within it was a simple little ring. "I didn't even get a chance to stop her."

"Nanoha..." Momoko placed her hand over her daughter's cheek and used her thumb to caress her daughter's soft skin. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, it's okay. I didn't think it would work out anyways."

"Why? You two were so cute together!" Momoko gasps out.

"Cute? Aha, nah."

"Yes cute!" Momoko protested. She released her daughter's cheek from her hand and placed it over the instead. "You keep this for now, you'll never know if you two might get back together."

A fleeting smile appeared on Nanoha's face as she wrapped the ring in her hand, "Thank you Mama, but I really don't think she'll be coming back anytime soon."

"Don't say that no-"

"Ahem!" both Momoko and Nanoha jump up in surprise, they had been holding up the line.

Nanoha scratched the back of her head and bowed. She turned back to her mother and said, "I don't have anywhere else to be, so want some help?"

"Oh that would be lovely!" Momoko opened up the door that allowed access into the work area. "Look who's here to help us!"

Shiro poked his head out from the kitchen and smiled brightly, "My little girl!" he shouted gleefully as he ran up to Nanoha and wrapped his arms around her. "How have you been? So did you propose? Did'ja? Did'ja?"

"Yes, but it didn't go as planned."

"Why?" Shiro's face suddenly became serious.

"We... broke up?"

Shiro let go of Nanoha and turned around, his shoulders slumped, "I'll kill that brat."

"W-Why?"

"She hurt you didn't she?" Shiro growled.

Nanoha felt a chill run up her spine when her father turned to look at her. "N-No she didn't! She left many flowers and a letter when she broke up with me!"

"So she did break up with you!" Shiro roared angrily. "I'll kill her!"

"Papa, no!"

"No one breaks my little girl's heart and gets away with it!" Shiro screamed, his hands grabbing hold the butter knife nearby.

"Papa, no! Not in public!" Nanoha shouted frantically. "Mama help!"

"Ara? Shiro, down. Fate-chan will come back before you know it!" Momoko said with a reassuring smile. "She is still young after all."

Stopping his rampage, Shiro placed the knife down onto the counter and crossed his arms, "True, which brings me to another topic," his hazel nut brown eyes squinting in Nanoha's direction. "Why were you with such a young girl?"

"I-I don't know? I thought she was she was in her twenties when I met her." Nanoha walked over to her father and looked up at him pleadingly. "And will you please stop shouting about Fate-chan? I don't want people to start thinking I'm gay."

"But you are, aren't you?" Shiro questioned with a confused look on his handsome face.

"Shii!" Nanoha hissed her finger over her lips. "I. Am. Not. Gay!"

"But you sleep with other women."

Nanoha felt eyes on her back; she slowly turned her head and saw that many people were in the line. "N-N-N-No...!"

"Don't deny it." Momoko hummed happily.

"I am not denying anything!" Nanoha shouted with a desperate look on her face. "Can we just drop the subject!? This is so embarrassing!"

"Fufufu," both Shiro and Momoko laugh.

"Urk," Nanoha froze in her spot and glowered at her parents. "You two are doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Well you never come to visit anymore, you father and I just miss you Sweetie." Momoko explained, her eyes not leaving the people in line. "Here you go; I hope you enjoy your meal."

"You're mother is right, Nanoha." Shiro added. "We're happy to see Vivio so much, even more so recently, but it just doesn't replace the feel of seeing our own little girl."

Nanoha looked down at her shoes and over to the clock that read 3:52pm. "I'll help out for about an hour, but after that I'm heading back to the house. I promised I'd play with Ayaka for a bit."

"Okay that sounds dandy!" Momoko said with a graceful smile.

"So where do you need me?" Nanoha asked.

"Hm," Shiro looked around his store and grinned. "Subaru, come here for a second!" The same blue haired teenager from before rolled up to Shiro and saluted him. "Subaru I'd like you to meet my second youngest child, Nanoha. She's Vivio's mother." Subaru nodded her head and sent a weary stare in Nanoha's direction "And Nanoha, I'd like you to meet Subaru. She's my newest worker, but she's one of my best. These roller blades of hers are making things so much faster."

"If she doesn't stop falling over herself." Nanoha mumbled to herself with a snicker.

Subaru stomped her foot and glared at Nanoha, "I heard that!"

"Hm?"

"Anyways, Subaru, when Nanoha worked for the café part time she was our best waitress." Shiro proudly patted his daughter's back. "Nanoha, I leave Subaru in your care."

"Roger." Nanoha replied with a playful salute.

After Shiro returned to the kitchen, Subaru looked down at Nanoha and scoffed. "Don't think just 'cuz you're the boss's kid, I'll be nice to you."

"Who are you calling a kid?" Nanoha growled. "I'm twenty-five."

Subaru visibly faltered and looked at Nanoha with a peculiar look, "You twenty-five? You gotta be kidding me."

"Okay you listen here _kid_, say what you like, but if I tell my father that you're disrespecting me it'll be your job." Nanoha barked back. She had a victorious smirk on her face when Subaru shrunk down to her will. "Now be nice and let's just get along okay? I haven't worked in the café for years." Nanoha added with a cheery smile.

"U-Un..."

"Nanoha, order up!" Momoko said with a happy tone of voice. She missed her daughter's presence so much it would often bring tears to her eyes. Even though she had her daughter's child with her almost every day, it just didn't feel right. It was like her own little girl was gone only to be replaced with someone else that didn't resemble her in the least bit.

Heading over to her mother, Nanoha patted the teenager on the head and grinned at her, causing Subaru to blush.

"H-Hey, I'm sorry for the way I talked to you. I should have shown more respect." Subaru bowed her head in apology. "I'll be in your care, Sempai!"

"Nyahaha, alright, alright." Nanoha chuckled.

Maybe it was the smell of the freshly baked goods or the smile of all the satisfied customers, but Nanoha found herself feeling more at ease. Her break up with Fate felt like a long distant memory when she roamed the tables taking orders, it was like working here made all her troubles disappear.

And then it happened.

"Well folks by popular demand we'll be playing more from our lovely Alicchant Now remember her album "You Make Me Melt," drops next week, so get them while they're red hot-hot-hot!" the Dj chuckled and added, "Not like they'll ever stop being red hot! That I as long as Alicchant's lovely face is plastered on the cover. Ahaha! God she is hot." The Dj said the last bit in a more subdued tone of voice. "Anyways, here's "Gemini," thanks to caller floods!"

Nanoha felt like gagging.

"This song is so catchy huh?" Subaru asked Nanoha, her eyes staring up at the speakers. "What do you think Nanoha-sempai?"

Seething, it took everything Nanoha had to mutter, "Yeah. Great."

"Uh, you okay?" Subaru mumbled quietly, her eyes showing genuine concern.

Nanoha took a deep breath and sighed. She turned to look at Subaru and smiled at her gently, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you."

As Nanoha walked away a heavy blush crawled onto Subaru's face as she stuttered, "N-N-No pro-problem!" Nanoha gave the blushing teenager a simple backhanded wave and sauntered away.

Thirty minutes passed by quickly and the café never seemed to lessen in patrons, it actually got busier! The teenagers that worked for the Midoriya were running around trying to get to the people who were at the tables, while Momoko struggled to attend to the people lining up for their orders.

"Holey-Moley!" Shiro shouted out gleefully, "This place is packed up like a can'a sardines!"

"I haven't seen this place so full since Fate-chan worked the register." Nanoha added with a smirk.

"We sold so much that day we had to close down for a day just so we could restock our ingredients." Momoko quipped up with a smile. "You should get her to come help out again."

Nanoha loved her mother, but sometimes the woman could be such an airhead, "Mama, we broke up remember? I don't know where she is."

"Then look for her."

"I've been trying, I believe me when I say I have." Nanoha looked away shyly. "I still love her. I never wanted her to go in the first place."

'_Aww.'_ Both Shiro and Momoko thought at the same time. The married couple looked at each other and smiled. The same thought had crossed through both their minds once more, _'Our little girl's in love.'_

A shapely young woman in her late teens or early twenties walks into the café. She had long purplish hair that resembled lilacs with smell of them, too. Subaru rolled up the woman and gave her a tight bear hug.

"Gin-nee!" the hyperactive teenager shouted ecstatically.

"Hello there Subaru." The woman said, patting the teenager on the top of her head. "How's my little sister doing?"

"Fine! I met Shiro-san and Momoko-san's daughter today!" Subaru said with a big grin. "She's over there with Shiro-san." Subaru added, her finger pointing towards Nanoha. "I think she's your type."

Feeling eyes on her, Nanoha looked around and saw Subaru pointing at her. She gave the teenager a quick nod of her head and turned back to her father.

"Wow, she's pretty."

"I know huh?"

A smile appeared on Subaru's sister's face when Nanoha went to work the tables. "One moment okay?" she said as she headed towards Nanoha.

"So that's one chocolate milkshake, two straws, and the Midori-special?" Nanoha asked the customer, her pencil pressed against the note pad jotting down the order.

"Yeah, thank you." the customer said with a grin on his boyish face. He quickly turned to his date and asked, "Anything else you might want? It's my treat."

The young man's date shook her head and said, "No, I'm fine."

"Okay, well then, I'll be back with your order soon okay?" Nanoha confirmed with a smile on her face.

Subaru's sister smiled as she attempted to wave to the copper haired girl, "He-!"

Someone had accidentally spilled their water on the ground just as Ginga passed by. Everything went in slow-motion after that. Lavender eyes were shut tightly, bracing for the impact that never came.

"You okay Miss?" Nanoha asked with concern.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Subaru's sister said with hesitation. She looked up at the waiter and smiled, "My name's Ginga."

"Nanoha." Helping the other woman back up to her feet, Nanoha nodded her head walked back to her father to hand in the order leaving Ginga behind her without a second thought.

Ginga walked back to Subaru with a slight blush tinting her cheeks, "You're right she is pretty."

"I told you so, Gin-nee!" Subaru grinned. "Aren't you glad I called you?"

"Yes I am thank you Subaru." Ginga thanked the teenager. She turned her attention back to the aloof copper haired woman and sighed happily. Nanoha had her back turned towards them, her eyes locking with Ginga's. "What do you think my chances are?"

"Well," Subaru crossed her arms and began to think. "I overheard Momoko-san and Shiro-san talking about how Nanoha-sempai got dumped."

"Ah, so she's single I presume?"

"Yep, I say you go for it Gin-nee."

Nodding her head, Ginga walkedover to Nanoha with her best smile. She was mere feet away from the copper haired girl when she had slipped on a wet spot caused by a mop. With a squeal of fear, Ginga tightly shut her eyes and awaited for yet another impact and like before, she had been caught.

"S-Sorry about that " Ginga apologized. She raised her hand to grab hold of her catcher's shoulder but found said shoulder to be quite large and soft. "Huh?"

"You take dojikko to the max lady." Nanoha smirked, her hands on her hips as she glowered at Ginga. "Think you can get your face out of my cleavage and your hand off my left boob?"

Ginga quickly pulled herself away from Nanoha and stammered, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" The purple haired girl blushed furiously when Nanoha's deep frown remained the same. "I-I sho-should get going "

Nanoha sighed and crossed her arms, "You're either going to give me your phone number now or stalk me later. I'd rather you give me your number and address now so I can pick you up at around 8ish tonight." Without thinking, Ginga pulled out a tissue and a pen, and began to write down her phone number, address, and three sizes. Baffled by the odd numbers Nanoha saw on the tissue, she said, "Thanks for the extra information?"

"What?" Ginga asked with a questioning look on her pretty face. Nanoha pointed at the tissue and made Ginga blush heavily. "I-I didn't mean to, I'm-I'm not too used to doing stuff like this "

"Really?"

"Yeah, this is the first time I've ever tried flirting with someone," Ginga sighed heavily and tore the unneeded portion of the tissue off, "And I'm failing horribly at it."

"Can't disagree with you there," Nanoha grumbled with a side glance.

"You don't have to accept it if you don't want to, I heard you got out of a relationship recently and I-oh gosh, I shouldn't be doing this "

Ginga crumpled up the tissue and attempted to put it into her pocket but was stopped by Nanoha, "Nah, it's okay. My girlfriend and I broke up like last month. She's already dating someone else I think." Ginga blushed at their close proximity. "I'll be taking that," Nanoha said grasping hold of the crumpled up tissue. "And I'll be seeing you tonight."

"But why?"

"Well, how can I refuse a girl who's been trying this hard?" Nanoha said with a proud grin, "Plus you're really cute, so there's no way I can refuse you now."


End file.
